


Daedalus

by einsteinsdaughter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, M/M, Multi, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 58,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsteinsdaughter/pseuds/einsteinsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is a genius. She has an IQ of 174. She's always thought herself to be an ordinary brainiac, until DOD agent Marcus Kane recruits her for an elite team of high IQ geniuses just like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daedalus: Part 1

He'd been watching her for days. Keeping tabs on the nearly emotionless young woman. Documenting as well as learning her every move.  
Surely she had noticed by now. After all, she was a genius. An IQ of her astounding level didn't allow carelessness or a gullible belief in absolute peace. But even so, she never made a move. Never even acknowledged their existence, quite frankly. But she knew they were there. She knew she was being watched. And eventually, she would snap.  
At least, he hoped she would.

 

•••

 

Clarke Griffin didn't like a lot of things.  
She didn't like flowers. She didn't like athletics. And she wasn't particularly fond of jazz music either. But if there was one thing in the entirety of the multi-dimensional universe in which she existed that pissed her off more than anything, it was idiots. And the asshole that had just fired her as his technician specialist was exactly that.  
See, when she'd found the offer on Craig's List made by an owner of a local theater in need of a consistently available tech-person, she didn't feel as though there were any downsides to consider. The man promised to pay well, and all she really would have to do was repair the wireless and electricity every time the overly bright stage lights nixed the electrical circulation of every other existing device and/or unit inside of the building. Plus, Clarke was what some people might like to call, well, broke. She hadn’t had a job since she dropped out of med school, and ever since had been receiving money by fixing rowders owned by people who couldn't afford actual, licensed technicians.  
But this job had seemed like a good one. Until she found out that her boss, Cage Wallace, was an absolute moron who was more prone to drama and spontaneous rants than the average teenaged girl.  
He'd fired Clarke after she had demanded a higher pay, considering that she was constantly doing A-plus work (similar to that of an expert) for less than minimum wage. From a logical standpoint it was only fair that her salary be increased. But instead of complying, Cage didn't hesitate to send the twenty-six-year-old 174 IQ genius straight out the door. And that was the problem with normals: they always let petty emotions cloud their logical judgment. Terrible mistake. But never one made by her.  
Frustrated and hungry, Clarke brusquely made her way down the street, away from that damned theatre, and towards the nearest bus stop. On the bus ride home Clarke fumed some more, but not in a typical way one might expect. She wasn't necessarily angry, but severely annoyed. Things like this set her off. Normals constantly feeling entitled to making her lack of emotional quotient very evident. This was how it had always been for Clarke. People treated her differently because of her mind as well as her somewhat emotionless persona.  
It wasn't her fault. She didn't ask to be a genius, and she certainly did not beg God Almighty to be the dry kind of person everybody else always despised. But she was.  
Sometimes Clarke thought she might be cursed. But then her brain reminded her instantaneously that curses weren't real and the idea that her dilemma was related to a cause of the supernatural was absolutely preposterous and illogical. This was just her life. Her reality.  
I Yeah, she thought bitterly, reality sucks.  
Clarke got off of the densely packed bus when the vehicle came to her stop, which was thankfully only a block from her unimpressive apartment complex. The building was a worn out old place run by an even older woman who Clarke had never even seen.  
The genius had originally picked this place do to the efficient conveniency of how close it was to the bus stop. Also, because she was flat broke. But mostly for efficiency.  
Clarke was tired. All she wanted to do was head straight to bed once she reached her apartment - anything else be damned. But once she came to the parking lot of her building, immediately an all too familiar feeling of being watched entered her system.  
Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time this had happened. Many moments while either walking down the street or being at work, Clarke had felt the shadow of someone else keeping eyes on her. Logically, it made no sense. She wasn't a person of interest. Other than hacking the NYPD firewall when she was fifteen, Clarke hadn't engaged in any criminal activity, and that last time was almost eleven years ago. She wasn't even all that of an astonishing person either. Between work and being poor, she didn't do much else than behave like the unfeeling asshole that she was. There was no understandable answer as to why someone could be keeping tabs on her. However, Clarke was still unnerved.  
Plus, there was a new arrangement to the regular creepy feeling: there were people in the lot.  
Now, the building only housed about five occupants, tops. Although it had numerous apartments, not everyone wants to live in a dump.  
But there were still people in the parking lot now, and Clarke had never seen them before.  
There were about three altogether. All men, ranging from ages 25 to 30. At her 3:00 was a man leaning against a sleek, black Subaru - a car much to expensive to be parked at a cheap complex like this. He had his phone to his ear but wasn't saying anything, wasn't even pretending to nod his head as though he was listening to someone on the other line. He was just there. And every few seconds, his eyes would meet her own.  
Clarke began to slowly walk forward towards the head of the building, pretending not to be aware. The other two were at the front door, both engaged in a hushed conversation, too quiet for Clarke to hear. Even so, they weren't inclined toward one another, in fact, if their voices weren't so quiet, it would look as though they were having a normal chat. But there was something off about the arrangement of it all. Clarke didn't like the way they kept looking at her, like she was a ready explosive about to go off.  
She moved to the guys by door and stood directly in front of them.  
" So, " she said tiredly. " How's this gonna go down? Are you going to get to know me first? Or just bring me in now? "  
They hesitated for a moment. Clarke heard someone stepping up behind her, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she felt the cold, hard barrel against her leather jacket-clad spine.  
" Hands up. Back away slowly and get on the ground. " came a steely voice behind her.  
Clarke smirked. " You're not gonna shoot me. At least not fatally. If you wanted me dead I would be. And your whole undercover OP thing is a little too bureaucratic, don't you think? Let me guess: FBI? No CIA agent would be this sloppy. "  
" Move. Away. " he replied. The barrel pressed harder, but Clarke only relaxed her stance a bit more.  
" No thanks, " she antagonized. At this, the man grabbed her left arm and squeezed tightly.  
" Step away! " he barked, and she could hear the anger in his voice.  
" Now! "  
But he'd already made a mistake by touching her.  
Turning her body inward towards where his hand was, Clarke quickly grabbed his wrist and bent over in one swift motion, flipping the bastard over her back and onto the ground. Obviously, he was absolutely flabbergasted, because then Clarke was easily able to take his weapon, which she immediately trained on him.  
The other two men halted from where they'd already begun to come forward but saw the gun in the young woman's hands.  
" One more step and I shoot. " she hissed, channeling as much disdain and firmness into her voice as purely possible. The two backed up, their hands itching to grab firearms but not wanting to piss her off.  
" Who sent you here, and what the hell are you trying to do? " Clarke inquired, eyes boring into the man on the ground. He said nothing, but instead lay there, unmoving and uncooperative.  
Clarke clenched her jaw. " Alright, then. "  
She quickly lifted the gun to the two men still by the door, and, without much hesitation, pulled the trigger. The first shot hit one of them in the leg, the other in his shoulder. Immediately they broth cried out and crumpled to the ground, and the one already down stared at her, horrified.  
" Do I have your attention now? " she asked, a frantic edge beginning to creep into her voice. " Answer me! "  
The man swallowed hard, and was about to slightly part his trembling lips when suddenly a staticky voice came from somewhere near his pants' pocket.  
" Hello, Clarke. This is Agent Marcus Kane. Exceptional work. We'll talk soon. "  
" What the- "  
But then a sharp pang that felt like fire entered the skin of her spine and Clarke Griffin went to the ground and instantly fell unconscious.


	2. Daedalus: Part 2

When she finally came to, the only thing Clarke was able to register precisely was the sour taste of metal in her mouth. Whatever had been shot into her, it's wasn't lethal, but had acted as a sedative. Obviously the side effects were an unpleasant aftertaste and a pounding headache.  
Slowly, Clarke's blue eyes fluttered open and hazily fixed on her surroundings.  
She was in a dimly lit room. Most likely about 30 square feet. She was sitting in a metal chair that had her wrists cuffed down to the arms of it. In front of her was a table, and behind that, a large two-way window. There was also an almost unnoticeable camera up in the front right hand corner of the wall, recording live feed. She was being watched.  
For normal people, this was probably around the time when one would begin to freak out. But for Clarke, all she could see was a defeatable obstacle. Thanks to how her brain worked, she instantly began assessing her situation.  
The cuffs on her wrist were locked extremely tight. She noticed an automatic keypad on the right side the chair, so they had to be unlocked there. Problem: Clarke didn't have a way to reach it.  
She knew the drastic measure she would have to go just to escape this one confining chair. She just didn't want to do it.  
" Okay, " Clarke sighed, readying her trembling left hand. " Here goes the dumbest thing I've ever done. "  
Which, really, was saying a lot.  
In one swift motion, she twisted her hand clockwise, bringing her thumb underneath her palm and completely crushing it, instantaneously breaking the bone of her left thumb.  
The pain was pretty damn bad. But the fracture got the job done.  
After allowing herself a maximum of five seconds to calm down, Clarke grunted and, with immense effort, pulled her now mostly limp hand from the cuff. She reached over painfully and began working at the keypad.  
There was an irritating request for a password, and Clarke cursed violently, before once again steadying her breathing and reminding herself to think clearly.  
Okay, she thought. This is obviously governmental. FBI, most likely. So, you think FBI, you think agents, you think agents, you think...  
Agent Marcus Kane. That's was he said his name was, right?  
Clarke typed in, KANE, but to no avail, the electronic screen linked to the pad flashed red. Obviously wrong.  
" Shit, " she swore. She was running out of time. Even so, Clarke found it a little strange no one had come to restrain her once again. Were they waiting for the right time to come? She didn't want to find out.  
" Alright, " Clarke began serenely.  
" his voice was low, gruff, with a slight fatigue to the tone, so he was probably around thirty-five to forty. He would have made the password quick. Easy to remember. Someone so important doesn't have time to keep track of intricate passcodes...He also sounded....intimate. Like he knew me. And he said... "  
I'm Marcus. Agents Marcus Kane.  
Clarke smirked. " And Bingo was his name-o. "  
She quickly typed in MARCUS. There was a click. And then the cuff released its hold on her right wrist.  
Clarke immediately arose from the chair. She kept her useless left hand close to her chest as she surveyed the room.  
The ceiling was made up of what seemed to be a very insecure board material which was constructed into a tile-like pattern. With much effort due to her broken left thumb, she exhaustingly climbed atop the table and found that she was just tall enough to reach the ceiling.  
Clarke focused more on the tile which held the light fixture. Technically speaking, this would be the area that'd easily come down faster. Due to how much that one tile held, it would only take but a few good hits to have the thing come crashing down.  
Clarke turned slightly sideways so that her good arm was facing away from the light. Then, with a calculated push, she punched into the ceiling with her right elbow, which, thanks to the built-up momentum, shook quite violently, scattering paint and chipped pieces of the boards onto the ground.  
She went in again with her elbow. And again, and again. Until eventually, Clarke was rewarded with the light unhinging and quickly falling down, taking its tile with it.  
Because she was in such good shape, Clarke hoisted herself up into the ceiling wall, even with her bum hand. She was now inside of the roof, but had no idea where to go.  
Okay, so, she was in an interrogation room. Most likely located on a lower level of the building to be more secluded, so there must be an elevator shaft somewhere.  
Clarke looked around, but the borders surrounding her were so thin and dark she couldn't see more than at least five feet in front of her. She knew she'd have to do some exploring. And fast.  
She began to slowly crawl forward. Based on how easily she'd been able to bust through the ceiling, she estimated it would also be pretty simple enough to fall through it as well. Clarke was only about 130 pounds, but even that much could send her sailing to whatever lie beneath her.  
Just as that thought crossed her mind, almost instantly, Clarke felt the boards underneath her hands and legs begin to shake slightly. The tiles starting to crack. She immediately halted her breathing and attempted to still herself as much as possible.  
With a heart rate as wild as a sprinting cheetah, Clarke waited. A few minutes went by. The shaking stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief and started crawling again. Until, of course - because this was her life and nothing ever went her way - the tiles shook again, cracking all the way through, and in a split second, the boards fell from underneath her, and Clarke crashed to the ground.  
It was only about a ten foot fall, but even so, Clarke's entire body hurt like hell.  
She'd landed on her feet for a moment before sliding all the way down onto the cold floor. She cursed quietly, cradling her left hand - which was now in much more pain - closely to her heart. The ringing in her ears silenced out any other present noises, but once that died down, Clarke heard hushed voices coming from all around her.  
She slowly sat up and came face to face with a dozen-or-so people, all dressed in black pantsuits, and, all aiming firearms at her head.  
There was someone else there as well, someone who didn't quite fit into the aggressive crowd. He was the only one without a gun trained on her brain. His posture was relaxed. Laid back. Hands in pockets with his head tilted slightly towards the side. He didn't look surprised to see a girl in her mid-twenties laying crumpled on the ground. Which was strange.  
The man was clean-shaven and well groomed. Clarke guessed he was in charge. She also guessed he was the owner of the voice from the very beginning.  
" Marcus Kane, " she said, ever so slowly rising to her feet.  
" Clarke Griffin, " he greeted, a slight smiled gracing his stern features. He was amused.  
" Wanna tell me why the hell I'm here? I mean, you're violating at least three individual laws as we speak by taking and holding me here against my will. " Clarke conversed, careful not to take any closer steps. She didn't want to be tranquilized again.  
Marcus Kane laughed. " Why don't you leave the legalities to us, Miss Griffin, and follow me. "  
" Why would I do that? "  
" Don't you wish to know why we brought you here? "  
Clarke hesitated. She was, in fact, curious. Yet, she didn't feel all too cozy with approximately twelve shotguns aimed to blow her insides out her nose.  
Kane must have sensed her uncertainty and gave a little wave of his right hand, which prompted all the other agents to lower their weapons. He then looked back at Clarke and raised an eyebrow as if to ask, What about now?  
She crossed her arms, which hurt, but she did her best not to wince.  
" Are any of your knucklehead cronies gonna shoot me again? " she inquired.  
" I can promise you they will behave excellently. No more shooting. Scout's honor. "  
" Your honor means nothing to me. " Clarke spat.  
Kane chuckled and began walking away.  
" I thought not. Now come along. "  
Clarke figured she didn't have much of a choice. She wanted to know exactly why she was brought here. Why this man seemed to know all of her secrets with one glance. Plus, if he'd wanted her dead, he would've already shot her.  
With a sigh, Clarke started walking forward in the direction that he'd left, the other agents following closely behind.  
She was led down a series of hallways, but not to an elevator. Wherever they were headed, it was down here, clearly underneath the surface of the earth. Secretive.  
Eventually they came to a stop, and Clarke saw what was an incredibly advanced and secure door, held closed by an automatic padlock which had to be opened with a retina scanner.  
Kane leaned forward toward a metal screen and opened his right eye widely. After a few seconds, an audible grunt was heard from the lock, which ever so slowly lifted off of its hinge, and the door slid open to the side.  
Marcus Kane gestured for Clarke to walk in, and she did, though hesitantly. But the sight she was met with once she stepped through the doorway was not at all what she'd expected.  
It was a gigantic room. The whole place lit up with fluorescent lights and bright screens placed all over the area. There was so much advanced technology everywhere she looked, from grand computers highly above their time, to secure, glass enclosures holding devices Clarke had never even seen or heard of before.  
Clarke turned back toward Kane, her face lit up in awe and wonder.  
" What is this place? " she asked breathlessly.  
Marcus smiled, delighted and knowing. " This, Miss Griffin, is the Daedalus program. And we need your help. "


	3. Daedalus: Part 3

Marcus Kane was many things, from what Clarke could already tell just from observing. He was a no-mess, straight-laced, right-to-the-point kind of guy. He was an optimist, if a little mysterious. He was also sad. The tan-line where a wedding band should be on his ring finger suggested a recent divorce, but obviously he hadn't let himself go because of it. Whether that was due to his potent profession or because there was most likely a child involved, Clarke wasn't 100% sure. But, in all honesty, she was betting on the latter.  
Marcus Kane was many things, but he was not a natural elucidator. It took the man all of maybe five seconds after dropping the " We're a secret government organization and we need ya! " bomb before he immediately launched into a grand tour of what Clarke guessed was the said "secret government organization's" HQ.

 

" Hold up, " she stopped Kane in the midst of his slightly incoherent monologue. " What the hell is a Daedalus, and why do you need  
me? "

 

" Isn't it obvious? " he replied, seemingly confused by her question. " You're a genius, Clarke. You have a remarkably stunning IQ of one-hundred-and-seventy-four. You're mind is way beyond its years. "

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, exasperated. " I'm well aware of the immense degree of my intellectual quotient, and if I wanted to be praised on it, I would've gone to visit my grandmother. But you still haven't answered my question. "

 

Kane nodded and stepped forward, leaning in closely as if he was about to share a secret.  
" Daedalus is a team, miss Griffin. It was originally designed for more intelligently experienced agents so as to categorize them into their own field. It was more efficient. But...the program fell through. The agents we had just weren't as bright and as gifted as they needed to be. Yes, they were smart. But they weren't brilliant. That's when we started watching geniuses like yourself, all young and impressionable. The brain is an incredible body part, miss Griffin, and when firing on all cylinders, it can do extraordinary things.  
" We've been watching you for a while. Gaining intel on your IQ as well as your skill levels, and even your past records. You dropped out of Harvard medical school your second year in and have been doing impotent wireless repair jobs ever since. At first we thought you might be a little too...demotivated, to put it kindly. But after your test today...It was absolutely clear just how much that big brain of yours could do. "

 

Clarke stood still, her face expressionless. If Kane had been expected a dramatic reaction, he sure was not getting one.  
Clarke had a habit of not being too invested or careful of what people told her. Grand soliloquies meant little to nothing to her. However, after hearing all that this man had to say, she wanted to ask as many questions as humanly possible. But it was important to remain calm and in control.  
" So, what. You want me to join your little team of nerds? Is that it? " Clarke inquired tiredly. " You assaulted and kidnapped me to ask me to join the chess club? "

 

" We brought you here, miss Griffin- "

 

" Clarke, "

 

" Clarke, " Kane corrected. " We brought you here because you have a very...intricate....aptitude. One we've never seen here. "

 

" And where exactly is 'here'? " she asked. 

 

" The Department of Defense, " he replied, gesturing encompassing my to all the matter surrounding.

 

" So, " Clarke began slowly. " The DOD is recruiting brainiac college kids to solve the world's problems? Are things really getting that bad? "

 

" Apparently. " Marcus Kane answered matter-of-factly. " Miss- Clarke - I wouldn't have brought you here, and I certainly would not be speaking with you now if I didn't absolutely need you. Now, you don't have to agree to anything right now, I'm sure this is a lot to take in. "  
Not really. Clarke barely ever had a reaction to anything. After receiving the news that her dad had died in a car accident, she'd excused herself from the police officers at her front door to go make a microwaveable chimichanga.  
" But, " Kane continued. " I would like for you to meet the team. It might be good for you to see exactly what we have going on here. "

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him, internally considering his offer.  
" Fine, " she finally said. " I'll meet them. But if you fuck me over, you should know I have a guy that can completely erase you online in a matter of minutes, " she leaned forward, lowering her voice slightly. " I'm that guy. "

 

He didn't seem all that fazed, but Clarke noticed an almost microscopic shift in his stance. Kane nodded. " Noted. Now, come this way. "

 

He led her down a small flight of stairs that went to the ground floor of the room - if one could even call it a room, it was so large.  
They walked past temporary laboratories and ginormous monitors. Clarke had never seen so much technology in her life. The place was every geniuses dream.  
Finally they came to door which looked as though it might be the entrance to a break room.

 

" Brace yourself, " Kane joked. " You're about to meet some of the most brilliant minds in the world. "

 

He then opened the door. And what Clarke saw on the other sighed was everything someone might describe as very much less than brilliant.  
There were five people. Four young men, and one woman. All mid-twenties; about her age. The girl was standing at the far end of the room with a blueberry muffin atop her brunette head, and she was laughing nervously whilst trying to stand still. Opposite her were the guys. One was blindfolded, holding what looked to be a dart in front of him, poised to throw. His shaggy, straight black hair suggested Asian descent.  
Another was standing directly behind the previous, holding his shoulders. They were close. Physically and relationship-wise. 

 

One guy was leaning casually against the wall sipping from a beer. He had strange, mousy face with lazy eyes, ones Clarke wasn't all too sure she could initially trust.  
And then there was the last guy. He was - if Clarke was putting this factually - extremely attractive. The man had a mop of curly, dark brown hair. Tan skin, dark enough to be natural. His posture was relaxed, but not quite like Mouse Face's. This guy was calm, but his tilted-forward stance suggested awareness. He was observant of all that was around him. Including her.  
A few seconds upon entering the room, all action inside ceased entirely. The laughing stopped. 

The guy with the blindfold unmasked his eyes - and yes, he was Asian.  
The one behind him stared wide-eyed at Kane and gulped. 

 

" How long have you been standing there? " he asked nervously.

 

" Long enough to know I'll never make the mistake of putting Monty in charge again. " Kane replied, pretending to be stern, but he was smirking.

 

" Hey! It's technically not my fault! Raven made me! " the Asian defended himself. Next, the girl piped up.

 

" Oh, quit your whining and woman up. Technically, you are in control of your own body and didn't have to do anything. " she - Raven - said sassily.

 

Clarke turned toward Kane and raised an eyebrow. " This is your team of geniuses? " she looked back at the group. " No wonder you need me. "

 

" Woah there, who's the princess, Kane? "

 

This came from Tall, Dark, and Handsome, who was now slowly making his way towards her.  
Clarke crossed her arms and glared. " My name's Clarke, asshole. And, apparently, I'm your new installment, seeing as how inadequate you originals are. "

 

" Hey now, " Raven joined in again. " Insult him, " she pointed to the idiot who had referred to Clarke as 'princess'. " all you want. But when we're not testing Monty's mathematical accuracy on whether or not he could throw a sharp object into a pastry two inches above my head, we're actually pretty impressive. "

 

" Uh huh. And that's not including this moron, correct? " Clarke supplied sarcastically.

 

Raven scoffed. " That'd be right. Bellamy's more eye-candy than genius around here. "

 

" Shut it, Reyes. You wish you were me. " Bellamy snapped.

 

Clarke smirked. " Eye-candy, huh? Guess that makes you the princess, doesn't it big guy? "

 

" That's enough, " Kane interjected, stepping fully into the room. " Everyone, meet Clarke Griffin. Genius. One-seventy-four IQ. Clarke, meet the team. "

 

" I'm Monty, " said, well, Monty. He walked over and held out his small, nimble hand. Clarke shook it. " I'm what you might call a "human calculator". "

 

" Hence the dart estimations? " she guessed.

 

" Precisely. "

 

" I'm Jasper, " said the guy next to him. " World-class Blackhat hacker. " he gestured to Raven. " That's Raven. She's a- "

 

" Mechanical prodigy. " Raven cut in, glaring daggers at Jasper. " I can announce my own name, dipshit. "

 

" And I'm Murphy. " Mouse Face stepped up. " Egotistical narcissist. Expert in behavioral science. I also have a tendency to gamble. You're Clarke Griffin. Your worn-out clothes suggest you're dirt poor, but your excellent posture and expensive Rolex indicates wealthy family. The watch is a hand-me-down, considering it's a size too big despite the adjustments. Now, you put it on your right hand even though it's obvious that you aren't left handed so your motive was probably to copy the previous owner of the watch. It had to have been someone you idolized, so I'm guessing dad. Mom's aren't really the watch type. And even though you're family's swimming in it, you refuse to accept their money and prefer to work on your own. Correct me if I'm wrong. "

 

Clarke stared at him.

" I don't like you. " she stated simply.

 

Murphy chortled. " Maybe. But I'm not wrong. Besides, Sigmund Freud once said that when you don't like a person, it's because they remind you of something you don't like about yourself. "

 

" So you're a shrink, too? " Clarke commented sarcastically.

 

" I prefer the term 'selective  
meddler'. "

 

" Oh, I'm sure. " she scoffed. She then turned back to this Bellamy character, and realized that they were in such close proximity that a splash of freckles across his warm face was detectable.  
" Let me guess, " Clarke treaded humorlessly. " You're the team groupie. "  
Bellamy smiled at that. He had a nice smile, as warm and inviting as the color of his skin. It was so bright that Clarke actually got the feeling that authentic smiles such as this were rare and hard to come by.

 

" Close, Princess. " he joked dryly, and she scowled at that damned nickname. " I'm Bellamy Blake. Strategist. I think you have a terrible attitude, and I'm not entirely sure as to why you are truly needed here. Also, you have dull canines. That's a sign of poor genetics. "

 

Clarke didn't bite back, but instead let her face remain neutral and replied calmly, " Anything else? "

 

Bellamy tilted his face and squinted, as if appearing like he was actually contemplating an answer to her question. " Ah, " he snapped his fingers. " I like chess. You  
play? "

 

I'm more of Mancala kind of girl. "

 

" Yeah, chess must be slumming it for you, yeah Princess? "

 

" If you're insinuating that I'm too rich to play a simple board game, then you should go ahead and take a look at my electricity bill, sweetheart. "

 

" Sweetheart? " Bellamy retorted. " I'm- "

 

" Knock it off, you two! " Kane barked, silencing the bickering geniuses. He glared between the two of them before sidestepping the doorway and gesturing to the way out. " Everybody out. Except you, miss Griffin. "

 

" Clarke, " she reminded him in an effortless monotone.

 

All five filed out through the door. Monty commented on how much of a pleasure it was to meet her. Raven told her she liked her jacket. And Bellamy pretended to tip his invisible hat and muttered a mocking, " your highness, " to her underneath his breath.

 

Once they had all left, Kane shut the door and turned toward Clarke directly. 

 

" So, " he began. " What do you think? "  
Clarke circled the room until she found a coffee table with a tray of delectable looking muffins sitting atop it. She picked up a chocolate chip one and began nibbling. 

 

" I think, " she said, swallowing a small bite of the scone. " I'm not all that cut out for this  
gig. "

 

" What? " Kane asked, truly bewildered. He had thought she'd say otherwise.

 

" They're all very close. Tight-knitted. Like a family. Monty and Jasper seem to go way back. Even Murphy has a specific place in the group. They care immensely for one another. And that's something that I am not and will ever be able to do. "

 

" And, what does caring for people have to do with this job, Clarke? " Kane was curious now.

 

" Everything. " She answered. " You see, when someone like me has a particularly high IQ, they usually have what's called a low 'EQ'. That's 'emotional quotient'. I don't have that. Or I barely do. I am completely unable to relate and appeal to other people on an emotional level. I don't have feelings, nor do I understand them. It's this...deficiency..which prohibits me from participating in regular, socially interactive professions. That's why I work alone. Why I live alone. Why I am, in general, alone. I mean, you have to admit, I don't exactly have a sparkling personality. "

 

" Oh, and you think that those guys do? " Kane challenged. He strolled around to stand in front of Clarke, face to face, eye to eye. " Clarke, if you think I've recruited you based on your social skills, then you are highly mistaken. Those kids out there aren't here because they're good with people, but because they're good with the things that nobody else understands. You are all alike. Genius. You're on the island of misfit toys, Griffin. They're not anymore emotionally equipped than you are. Because none of you are here to be friends. You're here to save the world. "  
Clarke though about his words. She really did. And she found, logically, that Marcus Kane was right. If she had the opportunity to help people by using her mind, an ability she had always been shamed for by Normals, and was to be paid handsomely for it....Well, then where exactly was the downside? “

 

Clarke finished her muffin and threw away the wrapper, brushing the crumbs off of her hands. He then looked back at the agent, who was leaning in so intently, impatiently awaiting what she would have to say.

 

" When do I start? " Clarke asked. 

 

Kane smiled. " You free tomorrow morning? "


	4. Everybody Wants To Rule Boston: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Daedalus receives their first case. Will they be able to work together to solve it?

When Clarke walked into the Daedalus HQ the next morning, she had no idea what to expect. She'd spent the previous night restless and continually tossing and turning on her terribly uncomfortable twin-sized bed. After hours of absolutely no sleep, she was the most exhausted exhausteé in all of Exhaustilvania.

 

Clarke wasn't particularly used to playing a game when a considerable amount of variables were involved. She didn't participate in what she couldn't anticipate. But this new job of hers, working with a governmentally funded team of egotistical geniuses - admittedly with narcissistic attitudes similar to her own - was a whole new, unpredictable ballgame.

 

And Clarke hated sports.

 

She'd been escorted by two security officers into a building which looked like any other corporate housing, but unbeknownst to the rest of the outside world, a secret Department of Defense program was being run inside.  
The officers had left her at the door which led inside the HQ after inputting her into the system, which allowed Clarke to have her own eye scanned so as to allow her access. After she'd walked inside, the officers were gone.

 

Below, she could make out a few of the other team members.

 

Monty and Jasper were hunched over a tablet, staring intently at whatever was displayed. Raven was meddling with a set of electrical gears which seemed to be linked to what looked like a neon sign hung up on the wall nearest to her. The words on it read, DAEDALUS, is bright, white, large letters.  
Clarke made her way down the steps to the ground floor, and when she reached the vicinity of her fellow geniuses, Raven looked up.

 

" Hey, Griffin. " she greeted with a smirk, her tan skin glowing underneath the neon lights. She was a truly beautiful woman. Thin, tall, and utterly confident. Clarke might have even been tempted to pursue her for a "good time" if it weren't for the strict conditions they were both currently under.

 

" Hey, " Clarke greeted Raven in return. " What's with the sign? "

 

" Oh, this old thing? " the other girl grinned proudly. " Been working on this baby for a while. Just put it up this morning. It seemed fitting, since you're coming to complete the team and all. "

 

Clarke nodded before looking over at the other two brainiacs, and noticed for the first time what they were actually doing on that tablet.

 

" Are...Are they playing Angry Birds? "

 

Raven sighed. " Those dimwits don't have enough to do around here. "

 

" Oh, shut up, Raven. At least there's mathematics applied to what we're doing, so it's not entirely unproductive. " Jasper defended. He then looked at Clarke as though he'd just noticed she was there. " 'Sup, Clarke. "

 

" Hi. Are you two estimating the trajectories of slingshotted animated aviaries? " was her returning statement.

 

" Yup, " Monty spoke up, popping the 'p' in his reply.

 

" Great, " Clarke sighed. " Good to know I'm working with a team of geniuses. "

 

Raven actually chuckled. 

 

" Where's Kane? " Clarke asked. She hadn't seen the man in charge at all yet.

 

" Oh, he's probably getting us a case right now. I think. Not really sure. " she answered, going back to fiddling with her sign.

 

" Please tell me you aren't insinuating that today is the first time you guys will actually be truly working. "

 

" Well... " Raven trailed off uneasily, and Clarke got the underlying message there.  
Great, she thought. I am now thoroughly screwed.

 

" Oh, look! The newbie's here! " called a voice from behind her. She turned around to find Murphy casually strolling toward her. He had a copy of The Iliad in his hand, opened to a page near the beginning of the book.

 

Clarke frowned. " Didn't really peg you for a Greek literature kind of guy. "

 

" That's because I'm not. " he smiled brightly, which was actually pretty unnerving. Expressions like that didn't belong on untrustworthy faces like his. " This is Bellamy's. I swiped it from his desk. " Murphy shrugged as he closed the book and began to circle Clarke, observing her up and down.

 

" What are you doing? " she inquired soberly.

 

" Reading your body language. " he replied simply. " Are you nervous, Clarke? You seem nervous. Your arms are folded tightly, a sign of attempting to appear small and unreachable. You're really tense, too. And your eyes keep flitting aimlessly around the room. "

 

" I'm fine, " Clarke gritted. " And maybe you should be worrying about why your eyes are bloodshot and your hands keep shaking. Been drunk lately? "

 

Murphy whistled. " Damn, Griffin. You're no fun, are you? Brilliant, but no fun. "

 

" Maybe I was neglected as a child. " Clarke humored him. 

He shook his head condescendingly. " Now, that's just not true. "

 

" Oh, lay off her, Murph. She's not done anything to deserve your irritating wrath. " Raven spoke up as she walked past them, shoving the behaviorist's shoulder in the process.

 

" What? " he asked innocently. " I'm just doing my job. I haven't met a person I can't read just yet. I gotta keep the legacy alive. "

 

" Your legacy's already dead,   
asshat. " Raven deadpanned.

 

" Yeah, " Monty piped up, looking up from his game. " Hasn't Bellamy already bested you? "

 

Murphy scoffed and made a sour look. " That's just 'cause Bellamy's a poor sport and had to go and devote three months to psychological research. "

 

" He spent three months learning psychology just so you wouldn't be able to read him? " Clarke asked incredulously. " That should normally take a person approximately two years with how experienced you are. "

 

" Yeah, well, Bellamy's not normal. " said Monty. " Boy's got a photographic memory. Plus, he likes homework more than life itself. "

 

Clarke wasn't necessarily Bellamy's biggest fan, even if she'd only known him for about day, but she still had to admit that he sounded pretty impressive intellectually. No matter how much of a douche he was.

 

" How long have you guys been   
here? " Clarke asked, attempting to change the subject from her unpleasant, soon-to-be co-worker.

 

" About a year. " Raven answered.

 

" And you've never done a case? "

 

" We couldn't. Had to train first. The DOD spent thousands on preparing us for this line of work. We're official agents and everything. "

 

" Then why don't I have training? " asked Clarke, now becoming quite confused. And she didn't like being confused.

 

This time, Jasper was the one to reply to her question. " Probably because Kane doesn't think he has the time to do so. And, you're like the new holy grail of geniuses. "

 

" Who was the old one? "

 

" Until yesterday, Bellamy. But don't tell him I said that. "

 

" Don't tell me you said what? " spoke a new voice. Behind them, Bellamy Blake himself had just came in and was currently climbing down the steps.

 

" Uh... " Jasper panicked, his eyes wide. " Don't tell Bellamy.......that I already have his surprise birthday party planned out! " he exclaimed, walking over to pat the other man on the back affectionately. " Surprise! "

 

Bellamy grimaced, but there was humor in his expression. " Jasper, if I believed you for a second, I wouldn't be working with a team of trained geniuses " he turned to Clarke, sizing her up mercilessly. " Well, almost trained. "

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. 

 

Bellamy looked to everyone else. " Look sharp, guys. Kane's about to come in with our first case.... " he then squinted at his own book still in Murphy's hands. " Is that...? "

 

" On its way back to your desk before you can hurt me for touching it? “ Murphy finished. “ Absolutely, my good sir, pleasure doing business with you. " and then the behaviorist was off, leaving the unamused man behind to shake his head and grumble something about "damn shrinks".

 

Eventually he turned to Clarke. " And how's the princess today? "

 

Clarke smiled, but the upward tilt of her lips didn't reach her eyes, as it so often did not these days. " Splendid. How's the asshole? "

 

He chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eye. " Touché, your highness. But you won't be so lucky next time. "

 

" Luck doesn't exist. " Clarke replied with a stony voice. " Only math and science. "

 

" Well, that's not technically true: I exist. "

 

" And what pleasurable company you are. But, technically, you are made of of actual math and science. "

 

" You just can't admit defeat, can you, Princess? "

 

" You're only mad because I outsmarted you. Easily. "

 

" Please, " Bellamy scoffed, stepping closer towards her so that they were only a couple of feet apart. " It's impossible to outsmart me. "

 

" I'm not so sure about that. " Clarke said before looking down at the black Vans on his feet. " Your shoe's untied, by the way. "

 

He immediately looked down to check, but was only met with the sight of two pairs of perfectly tied shoelaces. He turned back up to glare at Clarke questioningly.

 

" See? " she said, now the one who was smirking. " What did I tell you? Easily outsmarted. " 

 

Bellamy opened his now not-so-all-smiles mouth to fire back, but before he could do so, Kane announced himself as he walked into   
HQ and made his way toward the team. 

 

" Everyone to the main monitor. " he directed, holding up a file and USB in his hands. " I've got your guys' first case. "


	5. Everybody  Wants To Rule Boston: Part 2

The main monitor was one of the huge computer screens Clarke had spotted upon her initial entrance the previous day. The entire team was gathered around it, looking expectantly at Kane. 

 

The said agent proceeded to draw something up on his tablet, and a few moments later, a pre-recorded video feed was being displayed on the monitors.

 

The scene that played out took place in what looked to be a biochemical laboratory. Hazmat suits are hung up in a see-through glass case and numerous color-coded vials were lined along various stainless steel countertops.

 

" This is feed from a central biochem lab here in Boston. At precisely five-twenty-seven this morning, an unknown shooter came into the lab and opened fire on all working personnel. " Kane debriefed. The video cut to a segment which showed a masked criminal, clothed in heavy, black garments, accessing the supposedly secure door to the lab, and shooting whoever came into their line of sight. There were eight people working. All eight were dead in a matter of seconds.

 

" That's not all, " Kane continued. " The shooter took something from the lab as well: a device that dispenses thousands of nanobots by the minute. This criminal took hold of this device and got the hell out before anyone else showed up. "

 

Clarke watched the monitor, and lo and behold, the suspect proceeded to use an assigned keycard to access a specific, locked cabinet. The cabinet held a metal container inside, which the criminal grabbed carefully and made haste with out the door.

 

" We need to find out whoever this son of a bitch is. And quickly. With the kind of technology in their possession, there's no telling what their motive is. "

 

Clarke drew her brows in and narrowed her eyes. " This is an investigative predicament. Why are we responsible instead of experienced federal agents? "

 

" I think the proper response, Princess, is to respectfully mourn the loss of lives and strive to bring justice. " Bellamy said harshly. No longer were the joking glints in his chocolaty irises present, but now a look of what seemed to be a concoction of astonishment and irritation.

 

" I'm only stating the fact that an FBI team might be more qualified to handle this. " Clarke countered defensively.

 

" Well, " Kane interjected. " The FBI has actually been quite involved since the beginning, but still there are no leads. The DOD specifically requested you all. So I suggest, miss Griffin, that instead of questioning motives, you should be finding the culprit who shot eight innocent people. " he then addressed everyone else as well. " I have to go retrieve the testimony of the CEO of that lab. I'll be back in half an hour expecting results. "  
Kane then retreated, leaving six heavily occupied geniuses behind.

 

" Okay, then. " Raven spoke up, grabbing the file Kane had left behind. " Let's run the feed from the beginning. "

 

She grabbed the tablet and rewound the footage. As the recording began playing over again, Murphy came to stand directly in front of the monitor, his eyebrows drawn in concentration. He snapped his fingers. " Okay, so they obviously don't work there. "

 

" How? They had a keycard. " Jasper asked.

 

" Because, " answered Murphy, stepping up and pointing to where the person was currently trying to get inside the lab. " Look at how much they're struggling. "

 

Clarke nodded thoughtfully, catching on.  
" He's right. Someone who would even have access to such a high-end lab facility would be a person who'd gone in there dozens of time. Someone who know exactly how to use that card and get inside. But this person has at least a five second delay before they are actually able to get in. Why would someone on such an imperative mission be so  
clumsy? "

 

" Exactly, " Murphy agreed, looking proudly at Clarke like he could tell she understood his language.

 

" So, " Bellamy caught on. " You're saying whoever this criminal is, they were hired by someone inside the company? "

 

" Not only that, but probably someone either in charge or close enough to being in charge that they had unlimited access to an authorized personnel only laboratory. " Clarke elucidated thoroughly. 

 

" Alright, " said Monty, who so far had said nothing. " But why would someone inside the company want to break into their own lab? Especially someone who had access to what was stolen in the first place? "

 

" To stage it, " Bellamy answered softly. The strategist then got a far away look in his eye, the same one Clarke always had when she was about to solve a problem. " Run the feed over again, but slowly. "

 

Murphy played the footage, only this time the scene was in slow motion. The person struggled to enter the lab, but eventually did. They started opening fire.

 

" Pause it, " Bellamy instructed. The footage stopped, right as the person was about to kill the last victim.  
Bellamy looked back at Murphy. " Gender? "

 

" Male, " was the immediate response.  
" Guns are usually dude territory. He may be wearing heavy clothes, but they can't disguise statistics. "

 

" Okay, " Bellamy looked at Clarke. The grudging expression which was usually directed towards her was gone, replaced with efficient interest." What can you tell me about him? "

 

" Me? " she asked, confused. 

 

At this, the strategist rolled his dark eyes exasperatedly. " Yes, you. Obviously you're nearly just as good at this as Murph. "

 

" Nearly, " Murphy reminded us matter-of-factly.

 

" Alright, " Clarke started, looking back at the feed. " He favors his right leg. If you look closely, the pant leg on his left lower limb is more condensed, almost as if there's no leg there at all. Perhaps amputated? He seems to be pretty well acquainted with that gun....Look at how clean his shots are. He knows how to shoot like he's done it for years. "

 

" Veteran? " Jasper offered, leaning closer towards the screen.

 

" Most likely, " Clarke replied.

 

Then Bellamy caught a lead. He began to slowly pace back in forth in front of the monitor, his eyes scrunched in intense concentration.

 

" Okay... " he said quietly, almost as though he was speaking to himself. " So, I'm a veteran. Financial aid and basically any aid in general is shit for veterans. I've got a bum leg. I'm angry. I need to shoot something... "

 

" What's he doing? " Clarke whispered to Raven, who was beside her watching Bellamy intently.

 

" What he's best at. Don't distract him. "

 

" People come to me.. " Bellamy continued. " They tell me they need me. They say they'll help me.... " he looked up at the rest of them suddenly, his eyes set and determined. " What are the nearest veteran sanctuary centers? "

 

" On it, " Jasper said, grabbing his phone out of his pants pocket and typing furiously onto the screen. He scrolled a couple of times before finally finding what he was looking for and displayed his cellular device to them. " America's Troops is the closest. Only a couple of miles south from the lab. "

 

" Well then, " Bellamy began, crossing his arms proudly. " Let's go get ourselves a criminal, shall we? "

•••

Clarke was pissed.  
Normally the 174 IQ genius only had two emotions: anger and anger.  
Usually the unfeeling pit of logicality made up for the absence of other actual feelings. But when she was angry...

 

The reason behind her current state of silent rage was her most recent boss deciding to take Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Murphy with him in his car to the center, leaving a grumbling Bellamy behind to lead Clarke into his black jeep, where she climbed grudgingly into the passenger seat and he behind the wheel. 

 

Kane hadn't left much explanation for his decision other than a statement saying that the two of them riding in the same car would give them a better chance to get to know one another.

 

AKA: they needed to start getting along, or 

their boss would be ticked.

 

The two brainiacs rode along in tense silence. If either thought the eerie quiet was at all awkward, they didn't say.  
A few minutes into the drive, Bellamy sighed and reached up to turn on the radio, and what sounded like an old 80's song came blasting through the speakers.

 

Clarke scrunched her nose. " What the hell is that abomination? "

 

" What? " he asked incredulously, his large eyes wider than ever in astonishment.  
" You've never heard Highway To Hell? Griffin, it's a classic! "

 

" I don't care if the president himself appointed it the greatest song in human history. It's rendering my eardrums dysfunctional, now turn it off. "

 

" What? No way! " Bellamy argued. " This is my car, I get to decide whether or not there's music. And guess what? The verdict's in: there's gonna be some damn music "

 

" You know, " Clarke started, feeling nauseas from the obnoxious, metallic tune. " I'll never understand people and their illogical fascination with poorly-played instruments and computerized vocals singing songs about how that one girl at the club is the only one for them and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... "

 

" You can't be serious. " Bellamy exasperated. " You don't like music? How can you not like music? For God's sake, it's music! Not liking music is like not liking movies. "

 

" Yeah.... " Clarke grimaced. " Don't really like those much either. "

 

At this, the strategist simply clenched his jaw and did his absolute best to keep his stern eyes on the road. " I can't believe this. " he grumbled. " Music is...music. I couldn't imagine being without it. "

 

" Well, then I guess you're lucky. " Clarke replied curtly. " Because I can't count on my fingers the many things Normals can find pleasure in, and I don't even understand. "

 

At this, Bellamy gave an almost inaudible sigh. Clarke looked over at him slightly, and noticed what seemed to be a flash of empathy cross his features. But she didn't want pity. Especially not from someone who understood exactly what she was talking about.

 

" I guess your high IQ resulted in a low EQ, yeah? " he stated. 

 

" That's one way to put it. " she answered serenely. She was used to her unfeeling persona by now.

 

" There are things, " Clarke started slowly, not entirely sure why she was even beginning to explain this to Bellamy Blake of all people.  
" that I will never understand because of my brain. Things like social functions, relationships, and even music... "

 

" And people judge you for it. " he concluded understandingly. Clarke nodded as Bellamy shook his head in frustration. " All because one part of your body is different from everyone else's. "

 

" I'm guessing you know how that feels? "

 

" Pretty much. But not in the same way that you do. "

 

" What do you mean? "

 

" Well, " Bellamy began hesitantly. " When I was younger, it was really hard. My thought process prohibited me from experiencing what other kids did. I mean, all the other boys played basketball and wrestled with their friends, and I learned how to make checkmate in eight moves. Not exactly every little boy's dream bestie. But also, whereas you have a significantly low EQ, and most other people have a moderate level, I have infinitely too much. I react too recklessly to impotent matters, and often times I get...carried away. "

 

Which all explained his basically erratic behavior towards her. 

 

" So how'd you get better? " Clarke asked. 

 

" I didn't. " he answered with a rueful smile. " I just learned that, well, that there are right and wrong times for emotion. "

 

Clarke frowned. In her mind, emotions were useless. They promoted people to behave irrationally and without logical thought. This was the opposite of the way her brain functioned. For Clarke, she always analyzed every predicament with extensive intricacy. Always considered every variable before proceeding forward. She couldn't imagine any other way to live.

 

" I don't understand, " she admitted. " How could one even begin to tell when those moments are? "

 

Bellamy smirked, but it wasn't arrogant or proud this time. " Mental Rubix Cube, I know. But I promise that one day - it'll all make sense. "

 

" I doubt that. "

 

" Don't be so sure, " he warned. " You never know what the universe has planned. "

 

Clarke looked at him with an expression of pure disbelief and scoffed, " The universe doesn't plan anything. It doesn't contain a thought process, as it doesn't possess any form of control. "

" Right. Sorry. For a second there, I forgot I was talking to a cynic. "

 

" I'm not- "

 

" I’m kidding, " Bellamy interrupted with a chuckle.

 

Clarke sighed and shook her head. " I don't get it. You act like you hate me most of the time. Why are you so...nice..right now? "

 

" I don't hate you. " he clarified slowly. " I'm just not sure if my feelings directed towards you are positive or negative yet. "

 

" Spoiler alert: they're negative. " she offered sarcastically. 

 

" I don't know. I mean, when you're not being a narcissistic know-it-all, you're actually not that bad. "

 

" Gee. Thanks. "

 

" Any time, " he replied with a wink.  
Before she could answer with a witty comeback, she noticed the parking lot entrance of their destination coming up. 

 

" There, " she said. " Pull in. " 

 

Bellamy did so, driving the jeep into the lot and parking near the entrance of the somewhat large building. The whole facility was about the size of an Extended Stay, and Clarke worried that they may not find their suspect as quickly as she'd originally thought.

 

Once the car came to a complete stop and the ignition was turned off, they both stepped out of the car and met everyone else, who were already at the front doors waiting for them.

 

" Oh look! " Murphy exclaimed! " They managed not to murder each other! "

 

" Shut up, Murphy. " Bellamy said almost tiredly, as though he was used to his friend's antics. He probably was.

 

" So, how are we planning to go about this? " asked Kane.

 

" Simple, " Clarke answered. " We need the manifest of every resident here narrowed down to anyone who's been recently discharged. Bonus points if they're an escapee. Murphy and I could probably do most of the narrowing. "

 

" That, we can, partner. " Murphy said in a fake southern accent as he punched Clarke good-naturedly in the arm. 

 

" Don't call me partner. "

 

" Understood. "

 

" Well, team, " Raven interjected, already leading the charge into the building. " Let's go. "

 

And so they did.

 

The interior of the facility was pretty vacant. Other than a few amputated has-been soldiers milling about with metal walkers and a somewhat young secretary sitting at the front desk, the place was mostly deserted on that first level.

 

Immediately the team made their way to the woman at the desk. She was currently typing away on a large Apple computer, and barely even looked up as they approached. She seemed to be in her late twenties. Single, given that there was no wedding band on her finger, nor were there any photos of a significant other on her desk. Clarke pegged her as a cat person who probably wasn't all that interested in a co-dependent lifestyle.

 

" Excuse me, ma'am, " Kane interrupted her furious typing and she quickly looked up with an automatic smile plastered on her make-up enhanced face. 

 

" Yes, how may I help you? " she inquired kindly.

 

" My name is Agent Marcus Kane from the Department of Defense, and I need to see your resident manifest immediately. "

 

" I see. " she - Echo, read her name tag - didn't seem all that convinced. " And What exactly does the Department of Defense want with a veteran's facility manifest? " she asked, somewhat unbelieving. 

 

" I'm afraid that's classified government business, ma'am. " Kane answered. 

 

" Well, I'll need to see a form of identification, Mr. Kane. "

 

" Of course, " he complied, pulling his badge from his jacket pocket and handing it over to her expectant grasp. She examined the ID carefully, and once satisfied, Echo turned to the rest of the team and eyes them skeptically. 

 

" This is my team. " Kane clarified, giving her a calm smile. Eventually she was convinced.

 

" I'll pull up the records on my computer and print them out for you. But it will take a few minutes. " she said.

 

" No problem, " Kane replied.

 

" Actually, " Clarke stepped forward. " Is there a way you could maybe narrow down the search to the residents who have been recently discharged? "

 

Echo cocked her head, confused.  
" Exactly who is it you're you looking for? "

 

" Well, if we knew that, we wouldn't be here. " Clarke replied simply.

 

" Oh, boy.. " whispered Jasper from behind.

 

Then Bellamy came forward, stepping in front of The blonde genius slightly and directing his attention to the secretary. " I think what my...wonderful co-worker is trying to say is that we actually are not entirely sure who it is that we're looking for yet, hence why we need the manifest. " he explained all this with a polite smile on his face. " So if you could just be so kind as to run a search that narrowed it all down, that'd be wonderful. Oh, and men only, as well. "

 

Echo stood speechless for a moment, just taking in the exteriorly pleasant sight in front her. And, honestly, Clarke couldn't blame the woman. Bellamy Blake was attractive when he wasn't being completely irritating.

 

" I, uh.. " she tried to begin. She cleared her throat. " I think I can make that happen, yes. "

 

Bellamy smiled again, and she melted. " That'd be great, thank you. "

 

" Of course, " she quipped lightly before fluttering about her computer to pull up the records. As she did, the rest of them all stepped back as they waited.

 

" Dude, Bellamy, " Monty piped up. " Nice save, man. You had her in exactly 6.48 seconds. And I know because I was counting. "

 

" All in a morning's work. " Bellamy replied nonchalantly. Then he looked at Clarke and raised a dark brow. " Nice going there, Silver Tongue. "

 

" Oh, shut up. " she snapped. 

 

" Here! " Echo called from the desk, and they all quickly hurried over. She held finely printed documents in her pale hands which she then gave to Kane. There were approximately 4 or less pages. 

 

" How many residents are actually living here? " Clarke asked curiously.  
" Only about a hundred or so, " Echo replied quite solemnly. " There are so many suffering veterans out there, and yet so little can actually afford care. It's truly sad. "

 

" That is pretty terrible, " Clarke heard Raven offer beside her.

 

" Definitely, " Echo agreed. " The growing lack of support from the very country these men and women have fought for is simply tragic. "

 

" Seems like there's something the government should be doing. " Clarke stated thoughtfully.

 

" Well, " the secretary started with a sigh.  
" When you find a wealthy government official good-hearted enough to offer service, let us know. Because so far, we haven't seen any. "

 

After being mostly silent, Murphy popped up from where he'd been examining the manifest and asked, " Is there, perchance, a specific part of the building for amputees? "

 

" Yes, actually, " Echo replied. " Physical therapy is much more efficient when there's a floor for each internal and external problem. "

 

" Are there any on this list that would also be occupying that floor? " Bellamy asked.

 

" The entire list is in floor order, so yes. Amputees are floor two, and those records are categorized with floor numbers on the sides. "

 

" Got it. " said Murphy. He took a highlighter from the desk and and drew a circle around every name listed next to a number two.  
" Here's where we find our guy. "  
There were only about twelve in that section, thus making the job that much more easier.

 

" Do you mind if I borrow your computer for a sec? " Murphy asked, already moving behind her desk.

 

" Uh... " she trailed off confusedly.

 

" Thanks, Echo, you're the best. "  
She shook her head quickly and stepped aside, deciding not to put up a fight.

 

" What are you doing there? " inquired Kane, who also went behind the desk, followed by everyone else.

 

" We need to program a search for all the veterans on that floor with amputated legs. " Murphy explained simply.

 

" You can do that? " Echo asked incredulously.

 

" No, " he replied with a light chuckled before pointing to Jasper who was leaning over his shoulder. " But this guy can. "

 

Jasper offered a sinister grin. " Give me thirty seconds. "

 

It took him thirty-two seconds, which Clarke let him know for the benefit of seeing the hacker irritated.

 

" I guess we can't all be as amazing as you. " he grumbled, but without any real spite. 

 

" Yeah. Move out of the way. " was her returning statement. He did so with a mocking bow and she moved directly in front of the computer, which now displayed facial profiles of only six men with missing legs. 

 

" Okay, so, let's eliminate anyone under at least thirty-five. The way he struggled with the keycard was definitely a move made by someone who'd be confused with  
technology. "

 

" The two on top, and the one on the  
bottom. " offered Monty.

 

" Alright, so that leaves these three... " 

Murphy leaned over Clarke and inspected the men. All were over forty years of age, according to their profiles. He pointed to the one in the middle, an African American man who was the only of the three that wasn't smiling. In fact, this guy looked so severely unhappy, you have thought he was having his mugshot taken.

 

" This guy, " Murphy concluded. " He definitely looks like the kinda dude who'd be angry enough to break the law just for something destructive to do. Look at those bags under his eyes and the clenched jaw. His eyes themselves are bloodshot from what I'm guessing is drug use. I'll bet you anything he was recently homeless. "

 

" That's Pike. " said Echo. " He's only been here a few months. His wife kicked him out about a year prior because of extensive alcohol and drug use. It's a miracle he's still alive. "

 

" And he’s been discharged? " asked Raven.

 

" Actually, he left a couple of days ago. Unauthorized. We all figured he just wasn't sober enough to continue on without his drugs. "

 

Clarke looked up and met Bellamy's eyes. They seemed to has some kind of mental user standing between each other, and he nodded.

 

" It's him. " he said, and Clarke agreed.

 

" Is there anything left in his room? " he asked Echo. 

 

" No, all his stuff was cleared out when he left. "

 

Bellamy sighed. " Okay. Let's gather intel. Jasper, I want you to bring everything ok his out into the open from the moment he came back from fighting to when he decided to end eight innocent lives. "

 

" On it, " Jasper nodded, already bringing out a tablet from his messenger bag.

 

" Wait, " said Echo with wide eyes. " Are you saying Pike's a murderer? That he...killed people? "

 

The apparent fear in her eyes was painful to see. Clarke knew that try couldn't let this woman worry too much, or word would get out instantly of a killer in Boston's midst.

 

" I can promise you that everything is under control, ma'am. " Kane assured her, placing a hand onto her shoulder. " Thank you for all of your assistance. "

 

With that, the team left. They made their way back outside of the building by their cars. Kane seemed particularly chipper. 

" Good work guys. We've got him. " he congratulated with a proud smile.

 

" Wait a second, " Murphy stepped forward, scrutinizing the agent. " Leaned-back posture, folded arms, lowered shoulders...You're very relaxed for someone who just found out we got an insane murderer on the loose. "

 

" Because he won't be on the loose for long. " explained Kane. " Once FBI has him in their custody, the case will be closed. "

 

" What are you talking about? " Clarke asked, alarmed. " This Pike guy got a job from someone to break into that lab and steal the nanobot technology. Finding out where he is is just a stepping stone, because as we speak, there is someone out there who's bigger and smarter and with a plan that we still don't know about. We can't just let the Feds take over, they'll never find the true culprit. "

 

" Clarke's right, " Bellamy spoke up, surprising the feisty blonde with his support.  
" We're the only ones who can figure out what's really going on. You have to let us keep working. "

 

Kane sighed. " I'm sorry. But this is as far as I could get you all on the case. " he placed a hand on Bellamy's tense spine. " Don't worry, guys. You all performed excellently today. You'll have more work to come. I'll see you back at HQ. "

 

He then stepped away and unlocked his car, stepping inside, starting the ignition, and driving away.

 

" Well, " Bellamy sighed. " You all know what that means. "

 

" That we're going to follow Kane's orders and not interfere with the rest of the case? " Monty asked hopefully, but futility.

 

" Nope, " Clarke answered, and again, she and the strategist shared a knowing look.  
" We're gonna do the exact opposite. "

 

Beside her, Murphy grinned. " Now, we're talking. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are so slow! I promise I'm going as fast a I possibly can!


	6. Everybody Wants To Rule Boston: Part 3

Jasper had already finished pulling up all of Pike's files by the time Kane told them to drop the case, which was just the sort of humorous occurrence that Clarke could appreciate.

 

They were all currently in Bellamy's jeep, given that Kane had left in his own vehicle. Jasper and Murphy sat in the middle row, with Raven and Monty in the back, and Clarke and Bellamy up front once again.

 

Jasper was now reading off the records, listing anything and everything he deemed important.

 

" Well, I guess I can't really blame the guy for being pissed. " he admitted. " He came home with a missing leg and was severely demeaned by peace activists for his involvement. Turned to illegal stimulating fixes and got so torn up he was eventually kicked out of the house by his wife of fifteen years. No children. He wasn't in that facility for very long. "

 

" Damn, " mumbled Raven. " I mean, no excuse for his actions, but that's some shitty luck. "

 

" Yeah, well, all mentions of his hard-knock life aside, finding him is more important. " Bellamy reminded everyone from the wheel. He looked at Jasper through the rearview mirror. " How do we find out where he is? "

 

" I could track his cell, if he has one. "  
he answered.

 

" It's not likely you'd find it. " said Bellamy. " If the person who put him up to this is as smart as we think yet are, they probably put him on a burner. "

 

" You can't track a burner? " asked Clarke.

 

" No, " Jasper sighed. " It'd be like searching for someone whom you didn't know what they looked like. Unfortunately with burners, there's nothing to trace because of their disposability. So even if Pike does have one, it isn't registered. "

 

" So, how do we find him? " Monty inquired.

 

" I've been looking at his medical drug usage. Basically just medications he's been on to alleviate the physical pain from his prosthetic, which are NSAID's that can all be addictive and have to be consumed every couple of hours, but are only available over an organized pharmacy counter. "

 

" Okay, " Monty said thoughtfully. " So if he left the facility two days ago, statistically, based on the average medication rotation from most hospitals and recovery centers, his last usage there would have been right before he went to bed, and he was gone before he could've received any more   
meds. "

 

" But the lack of updates would have forced him to go buy more medication. " Raven concluded. She leaned forward to hover over Jasper and his tablet. " How many pharmacies are in the general vicinity of the lab? "

 

" Three, " he answered almost immediately after searching her question. " The closest one within a two-mile radius. And it's the only of the three which sells such a high level of chronic pain meds. But that's not even the best part. "

 

" Oh, do enlighten us. " Murphy offered somewhat sarcastically. 

 

" Well, " Jasper grinned proudly. " I'm on their website right now, and if I'm reading the fine print correctly, these fellas only accept payments in credit or debit cards. "

 

Clarke stared at him, very much impressed.   
" If we can get ahold of card information, we'd be able to see everything he's done within the past few days from transactions. "

 

" Exactly, " the hacker smiled.

 

" Good work guys, " Bellamy amended.   
" Let's go- "

 

" Actually, " Jasper interrupted, staring down at his device as he typed furiously. " We don't have to go anywhere. At least, not now. I could hack into any payments that have come across that pharmacy over the last few years if I wanted to. And we only need the last few days. "

 

" So, " Clarke understood. " You can just obtain any card information just like that? "

 

" Just like that. " he affirmed. He then held up the tablet so that everyone could see, and being displayed were two records of payment made by a Charles Pike. 

 

" And, voilà. " Jasper grinned.

 

" Alright, " said Bellamy as he started up the jeep and drove out of the parking lot. " Pull up all recent purchases. Tell me where I'm   
going. "

 

Jasper nodded. " Okay, so, we have takeout orders, pharmaceutical purchases, and....Bingo! He checked into an Extended Stay only a couple of hours ago. "

 

" You know, " commented Raven. " For such an experienced soldier, he's not all that sharp. I mean, how dumb do you have to be to use a credit card after committing first degree murder eight times in a row? "

 

Clarke sat back in her seat, her eyes settling on the road ahead. She noticed how cloudy the sky was getting, and she figured it may rain in a couple of hours.

“ Well, “ she started. " people do illogical things when they let their emotions cloud their judgment. "

 

" Ah, " said Murphy. " That must be why you're so robotic, right Princess? "

 

" Why don't you find your own nickname, huh, pal? " Bellamy spoke up curtly, glaring at his sarcastic friend through the mirror. 

 

Murphy only smirked wickedly. " Touchy. "

 

" Can we please focus? " Clarke exasperated, rolling her eyes. " Petty comments do not contribute to efficiency. "

 

" Whatever you say, Age of Ultron. " snickered the behaviorist. 

 

" Actually, that's inaccurate, because Ultron was an AI and technically has more EQ than Clarke. " said Monty thoughtfully, before looking up to see the look on the two geniuses' faces in the front seats and gulped.   
" Never mind. "

 

" ANYWAYS, " Raven interjected in irritation.   
" Bellamy, before you miss it, the hotel's coming up on your left. "

 

" Got it, " he answered. He then drove a bit further before entering the driveway which led to the parking lot of the hotel. Once inside the area, he parked the car near the front of the building, only a couple of yards away from the double-door entrance.

 

" Okay, " Bellamy turned to address everyone else inside of the jeep. " If he's in there, then the best option would be to prompt the desk manager to to give us his rooming information. Find out if he's still in there. If so, we call Kane, and he brings backup. Got it? "

 

" Yeah, but are we really all going in? " asked Clarke. " What if he's not inside and he comes in without us seeing? "

 

" Way ahead of you, Princess. " he answered almost cockily. " I'll go in. It's obvious I'm the most socially-experienced individual here. "

 

" Can't argue with that. " agreed Monty. " If there’s anyone who can get an exhausted desk clerk on their side, it's you. "

 

" Exactly, " Bellamy replied as he unlocked his door and climbed out of the jeep, leaving a set of keys on his seat. The window was rolled down, so once he shut the door, he leaned in through the vacant perimeter of where glass usually was and looked directly at Clarke. " Don't do anything stupid. " he said. " I'll be back soon. "

 

And then he was gone.

 

Before the blonde genius truly had a moment to contemplate whether or not it was really a good idea for Bellamy to be alone, Murphy groaned from behind her.

 

" Ugh, I'm already bored. " he grumbled, stretching back in his cramped seat. 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. " You're lack of maturity involving this case is extremely astounding. "

 

" And you're eye-fucking with Hercules over there every five minutes is extremely pathetic. " he countered in a bored tone.

 

Clarke scoffed, completely baffled by his indications. " We are not eye-fucking, Murphy. "

 

" Uh huh. Did you know that denial is one of the many psychological tells of direct   
fibbing? "

 

" Did you know that I'm about three seconds from putting a perfectly constructed set of knuckles into your face? "

 

Murphy clicked his tongue, amused. " So violent. Was daddy an act to follow or something? "

 

" Murphy! " Monty hissed scoldingly.

 

Clarke clenched her jaw softly, but displayed no emotional reaction on her stoic features, which was normal when it came to any sort of "offensive" comments directed towards her personal life.

 

" Clarke, " Monty started empathetically. " he didn't really mean- "

 

" We're geniuses. " she interrupted serenely.   
" We don't say things we don't mean. It's fine. Forget it. "

 

" But- "

 

" Holy shit! " 

 

This came from Raven, who was quickly scrambling up to the front of the vehicle to peer out the window.

 

" What? " Clarke asked in confusion, attempting to follow the mechanic's line of vision. Raven pointed to a lone man in the distance, calmly walking through the parking lot to the hotel entrance.

 

" Don't you recognize who that is? " she hissed.

 

Clarke did.

 

" It's Charles Pike. " whispered Jasper.

 

They all watched in silence as the man neared the front doors, carrying a couple of brown, paper grocery bags in his hands. But when he aimlessly looked over on his way, he caught sight of the five individuals who were obviously watching him from inside of their car. In a split second, the man's eyes widened and he immediately dropped the bags and sprinted in the opposite direction.

 

" Hey! " Raven shouted, and before anyone could stop her, she was out of the jeep and chasing after the criminal on foot.

 

" Raven, no! " Clarke called, but it was too late. She then quickly slid over into the driver's seat. She grabbed the keys that Bellamy had left and used them to start the car. Once the vehicle hummed to life, she pulled out of their parking space as fast as possible, 007 style, and raced in the direction those two had run off to.

 

" Damn, Griffin! Watch the turns! " Murphy barked from behind her as he struggled to stay in one place while the jeep swerved to make every sharp turn onto the freeway.

 

" Shut up, Murphy! " Clarke shouted I response. " You all need to buckle up now! This is about to get bumpy! "

 

" It's bumpy now! " complained Jasper, strapping himself down.

 

" Hold up, " Monty called from the back.   
" There they are! "

 

Clarke turned to see Raven's blurry figure sprinting down a narrow alleyway that led behind an off brand supermarket, and she guessed that their culprit was just ahead of the spitfire mechanic.

 

“ Damn, for a guy with a prosthetic leg, he sure is fast. Hold on, guys. " Clarke sped up significantly, obviously violating numerous driving laws by doing so. People honked as she proceeded, and in one swift motion, Clarke swerved into the alley opposite the one the others had run down so as to cut off Pike before he reached the upcoming lot. Which she did.

 

Clarke could see the utter fear in his eyes. He looked behind him to see Raven who was now quickly advancing on his tail. The man was trapped.

 

In vain, he attempted to head for an exit located at the back of the store building, but to no avail, the door was locked shut.

 

" Oh, no you don't, you dumb some of a   
bitch! " hollered Raven. And before Pike could try to escape once again, the fearless Latina tackled him from behind and they both fell to the ground in a wrestling heap.

 

Immediately Clarke exited the still running jeep and quickly made her way to the struggling pair where Raven was currently on top of the man, pinning him down. Without really thinking about it - an occurrence which rarely happened - Clarke bent down and swung her right elbow hard into his skull before punching him square in the nose, knocking the guy out cold.

 

She then fell back tiredly onto the ground in exhaustion, glancing amusedly at the other dually exhausted girl beside her, who was also breathing heavily. 

 

" Not gonna lie, " Raven panted, sitting back into her hands. " I've had better days. "

 

Clarke laughed breathlessly, wiping her arm across her sticky brow.

 

Behind her, she heard a car door open and slam shut before the sound of proceeding footsteps approached.

 

" So, " came Murphy's constantly bored voice. " Are you two samurais gonna keep laying there, or are we gonna take care of this douchebag? "

 

Clarke slowly sat up and looked over at the other girl, sighing loudly. 

 

" Okay, " she said, standing back up again.   
" Let's do this. "

 

•••

 

Bellamy was pissed, but not for the reasons one might assume.

 

The first thing he did when they all showed back up at the hotel with an unconscious criminal in the backseat was immediately scramble around them in concerned panic, constantly asking if they were alright.

 

" Yeah, we're good. " Murphy assured him.   
" But I could stand to use a little TLC after the driving techniques of Paul Walker over   
there. " he pointed to Clarke, who glared at him sourly.

 

Bellamy glanced at her right hand, already bruised from hitting Pike. " Are you okay? " he asked.

 

She nodded absently.

 

" What about your broken hand? "

 

To be honest, she'd almost forgotten all about the fracture of her left hand. Due to the outstanding efficiency provided by the brace she'd constructs herself at her own apartment, Clarke was very comfortable. It was now her purplish knuckles which were starting to bother her.

 

" I'm fine, " she assured him anyways. " We just need to get to Kane. Pike won't be out for long. "

 

Bellamy nodded. " There's a lot of occupancy in this jeep. I'll take a cab back to HQ and meet you guys there. "

 

" Sounds good. " she replied. She began to start up the vehicle once again when she heard the strategist call her name faintly.

 

" What? " she asked.

 

He seemed to think carefully for a moment, before quickly shaking his head and leaving with a curt, " Be careful, " over his shoulder. 

 

Back at the base, Kane was waiting right outside of the building with his arms folded and his face set into a stern, almost "angry-parent" expression.

 

" You know, " he began as the are started exiting the jeep. " Shockingly, when I say that the case is over for you guys, I literally mean that the case is over for you guys. "

 

" Damn, I really wish you'd said something. " Clarke replied with dripping sarcasm. Kane wasn't all too amused.

 

" Is Bellamy here? " she asked. 

 

He sighed in defeat. " He's already inside. " 

Kane then waved over a few burly agents who were standing behind him and directed for them to pull Pike, still unconscious, from the vehicle.

 

" We'll take him inside for questioning. For now, you all seriously need to await further instructions. I'm already on thin ice with this program, I don't need any more wild cards today. "

 

" You know, a nice 'thank you' would suffice. " Clarke responded soberly.

 

Kane only shook his head and made his way into the building.

 

Behind her, Raven came up to the 174 IQ brainiac and slung a tan arm around her shoulder. " Believe it or not, that's "I'm really glad you're not dead" in Kane language. "

 

" I'm sure, " Clarke snorted before motioning for everyone to go inside. " Come on. "

 

Inside the Daedalus HQ, Bellamy was sitting at his desk, calmly reading a book. It was The Iliad, and, to be honest, seeing such a masculine man reading such a classic and intellectual novel did irritating things to the inside of her chest, which she absolutely hated.

 

Clarke shook her head violently and made her way down the steps and over to the fellow genius, the rest of the team following closely behind. 

 

" Hey, " she greeted in monotone.

 

He looked up and nodded at them. " Hey. Kane said he'd take Pike in to be interrogated and call us if need be. "

 

" That's an idiotic move in his part. " Murphy stated, plopping down in an office chair and spinning in aimless circles. " Everyone knows I could get that guy figured out in a matter of minutes. I'm better than any DOD interrogator they've got. "

 

" Maybe, " Bellamy allowed. " But we have to let Kane do his thing. Let him simmer down a bit before we get involved again. "

 

" Fair enough, " the behaviorist nodded. He then started to step away. " I'm gonna go call Emori. We have a dinner scheduled tonight. "

 

As he walked away, Raven shook her head.   
" I'll never understand how he found a girl able to stand him for more than five  
minutes. " she looked at Monty and Jasper.   
" Hey, you two, come with me. I've got a software idea for coms. Might come in handy for future cases. "

 

" Sounds good. " said the mathematician as he followed Raven over to her work station with Jasper in tow.

 

Bellamy and Clarke were then left alone. Him still sitting at his desk, her standing awkwardly a few feet away.

 

" Sorry about basically hijacking your car, " she offered hesitantly to break the silence. " I wasn't really thinking when I did. "

 

He smirked and set his book down, leaning forward slightly in his chair. " Something tells me that doesn't happen often, " he said. " The whole "not thinking" thing. "

 

" Admittedly, I never do anything without considering all of the variables. "

 

" That sounds like a confining way to live. "

 

" Maybe, " she admitted. " Good way not to get hurt though. "

 

Bellamy stood up from his seat, and at first, Clarke thought he might leave, but then he simply came around to lean against the front of his desk, his arms folded loosely across his chest.

 

" You know, " he said. " What you did earlier....immediately going after Raven to help her...that was really brave. "

 

Clarke shrugged nonchalantly. " Not really. "

 

" What are you talking about? "

 

" Well, to be brave, there first has to be fear, right? Otherwise it's not bravery. But for me, I don't feel fear. And I'm not saying that to be egotistical or self-appraising. It's a fact. So earlier when I went after Raven, that wasn't me being dauntless, that was simply me seeing a solution to a problem. Like always. "

 

Bellamy looked at her carefully, clearly taking her words into consideration. This went on for a few more agonizing seconds before eventually he spoke up again.

 

" Can I ask you a question? " he inquired thoughtfully.

 

" Other than that one just now? Sure. "

 

He gave her an irritated look.

 

" Sorry, " she shrugged.

 

Bellamy shook his head and stood straight up, coming to stand directly in front of her.   
" You say you have no emotions. Yet back at America's Troops, you seemed to give quite a reaction at the statistics of homeless veterans. And then back in the jeep, when Murphy called you a...a robot....You didn't look very pleased... "

 

Clarke stared at him uncomprehendingly.   
" So, you're question is...? "

 

" Well, " Bellamy started slowly. " for a girl who claims to have no feelings, you sure do seem to be touched by the smallest of things. I'm just wondering why, if you're so unhappy with your emotional quotient, why haven't you considered getting....help. "

 

Clarke squinted in scrutiny. She shifted her weight to a defensive pose, her arms now folded like that of the man's before her. " You think I need help? "

 

" I think you want help. " he stated. " I think you feel trapped in your own mind and that you want to get better, but it absolutely kills you to think about admitting that there are some things about you that could stand to be changed. "

 

At this, Clarke recoiled in astonishment and anger, her light brows furrowing in a growing rage.

 

" There is nothing wrong with me, " she told him slowly in a steely voice. " I am who I am because that's who I'm supposed to be, and who the hell are you to tell me about what you think that I want? "

 

" Wait a second, I didn't mean it like that- " he attempted to elucidate. But she wasn't having any of it.

 

" No, you did mean it like that, Blake. " she halfway yelled. " You did. And I know this because I've been listening to people tell me the same thing over and over again for as long as I remember, and you're no different. "

 

" Clarke- "

 

" You know, for a little while there, I thought I could trust you. " she admitted angrily. " I thought maybe you were someone I could rely on as a co-worker. But I was very wrong. Because you are just like them. "

 

Then she stalked away, feeling as though she were seconds away from completely going up in flames.

 

•••

 

Kane walked into HQ at least thirty minutes after being gone. His suit jacket was gone, a rugged blue button-up now visible with the sleeves rolled messily up to his elbows. He looked discouraged, which obviously explained his presence.

 

" Where's Murphy? " he asked.

 

" Don't know, " Clarke answered. " He went off about a half hour ago talking to someone on the phone. "

 

" Well, then I guess you're going to have to come with me, Clarke. "

 

" Pike not letting up? "

 

Kane sighed, shaking his head. " He hasn't said a word since he woke up about twenty minutes ago. "

 

" Good, " she replied confidently. " I'm nice and pissed off right now. Give me a few minutes with him. "

 

Clarke didn't wait for him and she swaggered up the stairs and out the door, but eventually the disgruntled agent caught up to her swift pace.

 

" Do I want to know what's bothering you? " he prodded gently.

 

" I don't think so. "

 

" Fair enough. This way. "

 

He led her down a series of hallways before stopping at a door right next to a two-way window. Inside was Charles Pike, looking about as stiff and brooding as Clarke felt herself.

 

" If you can get him to give us any information, I'll owe you for forever. " Kane told her truthfully.

 

Clarke looked at him. " An advanced check would be nice. " she admitted, and he almost cracked a smile.

 

" I'll see what I can do. "

 

And with that, he unlocked the door and ushered her inside.

 

The room resembled closely the same one she'd been trapped in the previous day, which was a trance thought. It was hard to believe it had only been a day since Kane had brought her in to be a part of Daedalus. Not too much had happened since, but it still felt like years since she'd seen her apartment, though it was only a matter of hours.

 

Pike stared at her as Clarke made her way over to a fold-up chair opposite his side of the table. She sat back and tried to appear relaxed - she wanted him to believe that she had complete and utter control of the situation.

 

" You're the one who knocked me out. " he stated simply, eyes narrowed.

 

" And you're the one who shot eight innocent people. Your point? "

 

He shifted slightly in his seat. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

 

" Says just about everyone who knows exactly what is being talked about. " Clarke leaned forward, looking at him directly and fearlessly. " Look, you're not getting away with anything. We know it was you. I mean, it was unsure before the hotel, but when you ran away...Seems a bit suspicious, don't you think? "

 

" I ran away because I didn't want to be brought back to that damn facility. "

 

" Uh huh. How'd you get the credit card? "

 

" What credit card? "

 

" The one you used to purchase your medications. The one you used to book a hotel room. " Clarke raised a brow expectantly. " You were homeless before America's Troops. You can't seriously expect me to believe that you had possession of that card all along. Someone gave it to you. Obviously the same someone who wanted you caught after they hired you to kill those people and take the tech. Crime pays well, doesn't it, Charles? "

 

" I have know idea what you're talking   
about! " he shouted, squirming angrily but in vain, given that he was cuffed down to his seat.

 

" Don't lie! " Clarke yelled back, her own rage taking over. " All we have to do is give a DNA test to link you that crime scene, and you're gone. But if you tell us who made you do this, you'll get off a lot easier. "

 

She was lying about the DNA test. He hadn't led any trace of himself behind in that lab, but Clarke didn't think he really needed to know that. 

" No, I won't. " he sighed. " I'm a murderer. I'll be put on death row. Telling you anything won't stop that. "

 

" Then do it for redemption. " Clarke countered. " I know you didn't really want to kill those people. But you were angry, and you let your emotions get in the way of your judgement. I get it. But now there are dozens of family members who have just lost someone they love. You of all people should understand how shitty that feels. "

 

Pike flinched at the last bit, tilting his head downward ever so slightly.

 

" Now, " she started again. " Will you help us or not? "

 

A good thirty seconds passed before he answered, but eventually Pike Danvers lifted his head and looked at Clarke dead in the eyes. " She told me she could help me. " was his admission, his voice small and brittle. 

 

Clarke leaned forward. " Who told you? "

 

" The CEO of the company. Diana Sydney. "

 

" Called it, " she whispered almost inaudibly. She looked by at Pike. " Why did she want software from her own lab stolen? "

 

" I’m not sure, “ he answered. “ A few weeks ago, she came to me at America's Troops. Told me she'd pay me a hundred-thousand dollars in cash if I staged a break in at her lab with her help. I was angry, so it seemed like a good time at the moment. Once it was all over, I did what she wanted with the tech - even if I'd only grabbed one case - and she handed me the money in person, which I used to open a bank account and card, and, I now see was a stupid move. "

 

" No shit, " Clarke muttered. " What did she want you to do with the tech? "

 

" She told me to take it up to the top of the old, abandoned observatory and set it up. Even gave me step by step instructions. I did it all, and next thing I know, the dispenser isn't just a diffuser for nanobots, but it's a drone too. A few seconds after activating it, the damn thing went up into the clouds. "

 

" Why does she need a nanobot dispenser in the sky? "

 

" Hell if I know. " Pike shrugged. " I just did as told. "

 

Clarke sat back, deflated. They needed to know exactly why the tech had to be stolen, otherwise the interrogation was nearly pointless. 

 

She arose from her chair and began walking towards the door.

 

" Thanks for your cooperation. " she told Pike. " Maybe now you might be able to sleep at night. "

 

Then Clarke stepped outside and slammed the door behind her. Kane was standing there, his brow furrowed in concentration as well as more discouragement.

 

" What's wrong? " Clarke asked.  
He gave her a tired look. " Sydney's been in our holding all day for legal reasons. I just got word that she left. Guessing she's hit the road in hopes of not getting caught. Tracking her could take a while. "

 

Clarke rubbed her temples. " Shit. How are we- " her words stopped short as a realization dawned upon her. She looked up at Kane, eyes wide. " Pike said that he only grabbed one case. "

 

" Yeah? And? "

 

" Which means Sydney must have wanted more- "

 

" And we can figure out the tech's purpose by studying the others. " he finished for her, already pulling out his phone. He dialed a few numbers and held the cellular device up to his ear. Whoever was supposed to be on the other line answered after a few rings.

 

" Jackson, " Kane greeted immediately. " Hey, I need you to take a look at the remaining bot cases. We think there might be something there. Thanks. " he then turned back to Clarke. " Go back to HQ. Get everyone together. I'll be there in a minute with info. "

 

Clarke nodded and raced back to Daedalus headquarters. After scanning her eye and gaining access, she swiftly climbed down the stairs and called out the names of the other team members.

 

" What's going on? " Raven asked, Jasper and Monty right behind her.

 

" Kane and I may have a lead. He'll be here in a minute. He- "

 

" Clarke! " came a voice behind her. She spun around to see Kane, rushing toward her holding out his phone. " I don't understand any this, you need to hear it. "

 

Clarke took the phone and held it up to her ear, confused. " Hello? "

 

" Hello? Is this Clarke? "

 

" Yeah, this is she. " 

 

" Okay, listen carefully, alright? Kane said you'd understand what I'm saying. "

 

" I'm going to put you on speaker phone. “ she did. “ Shoot, " she prompted hurriedly.

 

" Okay, " he replied in a breathless, almost terrified voice, which set a stream of goosebumps across Clarke's pale skin. " The bots inside this dispenser contain a specific agenda. They're programmed to be released into the atmosphere at a pre-set time. But that's not the bad part. What's so terrible is what these nanobots carry along with them. "

 

" What is it? " she demanded, already a sickening feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. 

 

" They've been able to harness an enhanced virus, similar to the common cold in its rate of spreading, but the side effects are much worse. It's an entire epidemic in the form of technology the size of ants. The results of this sickness being carried can be...lethal. "

 

Clarke shut her eyes tightly and sighed in defeat. 

 

" Oh my God... " she heard Bellamy whisper behind her.

 

" What- " Clarke tried to steady her increasingly heavy breathing. " What is the scheduled time of distribution? "

 

Jackson paused her a moment before replying grudgingly. " precisely one o'clock. "

 

It was 12:32.

 

Multiple curse words were uttered around her, and all were very much necessary. Without warning, Clarke hung up the phone and slumped against the nearest desk.

 

" Someone tell me what I'm hearing here. " Kane demanded.

 

" It's a disease. " Clarke explained quietly.   
" The nanobots carry a disease that in less than thirty minutes will infect nearly everyone in the city. Causing an epidemic, if not spontaneous death. "

 

" Well, we know where the programmed bots are, right? " Kane suggested. " Let's find them and destroys the tech. "

 

" We can't. They're currently orbiting up in the sky as we speak, and with how small that entire dispenser is as well as how cloudy it is outside? It'd take hours to track. And we don't have hours. "

 

" Dammit! " Raven cursed. She kicked a silver trash can harshly. " Why would someone want to do this? "

 

" Well, I'd ask the CEO of that lab myself if convicted could, but, unfortunately she just recently skipped town. " Clarke supplied dryly.

 

" Wait, " Bellamy came up to her, and she backed away slightly, still pissed about their earlier conversation. " Did you say CEO? "

 

" Yes.. " she replied slowly.

 

" Of course.... " the strategist whispered. " Of course it was her. I mean, think about it: a seemingly incurable disease that only she knows how was created gets released, and nobody knows a cure except for her company. Everyone would pay through the nose for that vaccine, and she'd be filthy rich from it all. "

 

" That's sickening , " commented Monty warily. " But it doesn't help us stop those nanobots from diffusing. " he looked at Clarke. " Please tell me you have a plan. "

 

" Me? " she asked, shocked.

 

" Yeah, " Murphy spoke up. " You obviously understand this tech more than any of us. "

 

" So? I'm just a med school drop-out. How the hell should I know how to fix this? "

 

" Because you're a genius, Clarke. " Bellamy stated then, coming to stand directly in front of her and stare into her eyes with his own intense irises . " You're not just a drop-out, you're a one-seventy-four IQ genius, okay? The smartest out of all of us. You can figure this out. I know you can. "

 

" That doesn't work on me! " she yelled in exasperation. " That whole motivational pep talk thing? It doesn't help me, okay, it works on athletes, it works on troubled teens, on little kids learning to ride their bike for the first time, it doesn't work on people like me! "

 

" I don't care! " Bellamy barked. " You need to get your head in the game, and fast, or people are going to die. So if you think that now's the time to lose it, then you've got a storm coming, Princess. "

 

Clarke stared up at him, and almost instantaneously, her mind began to kick into gear as a pretty much insane idea entered into her brain.

 

" Storm... " her voice trailed off thoughtfully. " Holy shit, "

 

She looked up to the rest of her team, who were all staring at her uncomprehendingly, confused as to why she was mumbling meaningless nonsense to herself out loud.

 

" I know how to stop the nanobots. " she said breathlessly.

 

" How? " Bellamy hurriedly inquired, his eyes wide.

 

Clarke stood a little straighter. " We're going to make it rain. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all think that cliffhanger's insane, you should see my search history...


	7. Everybody Wants To Rule Boston: Part 4

" Okay, " Jasper started slowly. " Correct me if I'm wrong, but did girlfriend seriously just suggest we make it rain? "

 

" That's exactly what I'm suggesting. " Clarke confirmed.

 

Bellamy stared at her. " And how do you propose that we do this? " he asked, somewhat unbelieving.

 

" Cloud seeding, " she answered as though the solution was obvious.

 

" Oh, right. That would've been my first guess. " he fired sarcastically. " Elucidate please? "

 

" Okay, so you've all probably noticed how cloudy it's been all day. I estimate that it'll probably start to sprinkle around three o'clock in the afternoon later today. Monty? "

 

" She's right, " he affirmed. " Those estimations are more-or-less correct. "

 

" Right, " said Clarke. " But, obviously, we can't wait a few more hours for a brief shower. We need rain. And we need it now. Fortunately, we already have significantly ripe clouds in our midst, ready to start producing rain when it's time. But if we can kickstart that storm, the water from the rain will instantly eradicate at least seventy percent of the nanobots released. "

 

" Yeah, well, that's all fine and dandy, Bill Nye, but how exactly is it that we're supposed to actually control the weather? " Murphy asked, growing impatient.

 

" We don't have to control the weather. We just have to give it a boost. " she answered.   
" By priming the storm clouds with particles of silver iodide, those said particles will make their way into a ripe cloud, where they'll collide with drops of super-cooled water and form ice. The ice will then proceed to fall to the ground, melting along the way. All we need is some sort of flare launcher to distribute these particles. "

 

Everyone stared at her in what she identified as both astonishment and and pride.

 

" What? " she asked uneasily. " I was a bit of a chemistry nerd in high school. "

 

The first person to speak was Bellamy, who's eyes were filled with such an impressed gleam that Clarke felt something swell inside of her chest.

 

" Remember when I said I wasn't sure if my feelings for you were positive or negative? " he asked, smiling slightly in that warm, enveloping way. " I think I've made my decision. "

 

The statement was so honest and authentic that she almost forgot for a moment that she was supposed to be angry with this man. But it's hard to stay mad when someone is finally not judging you for what most people are always afraid of.

 

Kane stepped forward, a hopeful yet unsure expression masking his aging face. " Are you sure this will work? " he asked cautiously.

 

Clarke inhaled slightly. " No, " she admitted. " This is strictly an experiment....But, what other choice do we have? "

 

Kane nodded. " You're right. I'll have Jackson working on those particles and get a chopper prepped within the next five minutes.   
Reyes- "

 

" You'll have a first-class chemical compound launcher before you can say that I'm a badass. " she answered before he could even finish, a confident smirk on her face.

 

Kane smiled. " Good. Now let's go save Boston. "

 

•••

 

Bellamy, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, and Clarke were all positioned outside of the HQ building, standing near the entrance and waiting for what would hopefully be a successful mission.

 

Raven and Kane were up in a helicopter somewhere, exacting the final touches on the mere experiment, which could just maybe an effective one. 

The crystallized particles of AgI were poised inside of a flare launcher that Raven had made herself in all of five minutes. And with only six minutes left before a statewide epidemic broke out, the entire team felt as though they were standing on cracked glass, suspended miles above the ground.

 

" Okay, " Clarke heard Raven on the coms.   
" The launcher is prepped. We're a go for…...What's it called again? "

 

" Cloud seeding, " Clarke supplied.

 

" Right. Cloud seeding. Kane, we're a go for cloud seeding. "

 

" Copy that, " Kane replied. " Chopper is now nearing the clouds. "

 

" God, I hope this works. " Clarke whispered. Beside her, Bellamy glanced her way slightly, but when she turned to face him, he quickly looked away as though he'd been burned. She didn't know what to make of that.

 

" Five minutes and seventeen seconds before nanobot distribution, Kane. " Monty stated worriedly. " If we're gonna do this, we need to do it now. "

 

" Alright, " the agent responded. " Got that, Reyes? "

 

" Sí, señor. " she replied. Clarke could hear a faint rustling through her com before Raven then said, " Okay, pilot dude, angle those launchers upright...That's it. Okay, prepare to launch in t-minus three, two, one...Go! "

 

There was a blast in the background, the unmistakable sound of something being shot off into the air, almost similar to a firework. Up in the sky, the rest of the team could just make out a haze of pale, yellow smoke, followed by a bright flash of the rocketing remains. So, in a way, it kind of was a firework.

 

Beside her, Bellamy shifted his weight a little, tilting his head up to get a better look at the somewhat mesmerizing sight. " Do you think you can wish on this kind of shooting star? " he asked, his voice so dry Clarke almost thought he might have been joking. But the wistful look on his face suggested otherwise.

 

He turned to her and saw the incomprehensive expression she employed before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. " Forget it, " he dismissed with a grunt.

 

Clarke shrugged and answered a few seconds later. " I wouldn't even know what to wish for. " 

She looked back at him, and saw that he was now staring at her once again. " What about you? " she asked.

 

He grimaced a bit. " Me neither, I guess. "

 

" Guys, " said Monty frantically from beside them. " There's now only two minutes until those bots are released. "

 

" What if it's not working? " Murphy asked.

 

" Wait - look at the clouds. " said Clarke, pointing up at the sky where the clouds above we're starting to become darker. Then, almost instantly, she felt the smallest of drops on her forehead. 

Rain.

 

" It's working, " she whispered, unbelieving.   
" It's working! "

 

More drops began to fall, but it was still not enough. They'd need at least triple the amount of downpour to destroy the bots. And there was only a minute and a half left.

 

" Raven, please tell me there's another launcher. " Clarke pleaded. 

 

On the coms, she heard Raven scoff. " Bitch, please. It's like you don't even know me. "

 

" I don't. “

" Still, " the other girl chuckled. " Ready the second launcher. Three, two, one...Launch! "

 

A second explosion went off, more yellow smoke following.

 

" Forty-seven seconds until distribution... " reminded Monty. He had his hands held up to his forehead as though it made him physically ill to watch any longer. Clarke couldn’t necessarily relate, but she sort of understood.

 

The rain began to pick up, but it still wasn't enough.

 

Now, Clarke didn't believe in God, but she didn't believe in letting thousands of innocent people being harmed, either. So, with every ounce of faith left in her, the genius shut her eyes tightly and whispered in a voice as soft as the wind, " Please, " 

 

More droplets fell. Bigger, and with larger force. 

 

" Please... "

 

" Fifteen seconds! "

 

" Come on, come on, come on... "

 

" Ten seconds! "

 

And then it happened. In a matter of a few moments, thunder boomed over their heads, and instantaneously, a slaughterous downpour bathed the world with its chaotic beauty. 

 

Rain fell down in droplets as large as fingernails, hitting hard against the pavement at Clarke's feet and splattering loudly.

" We did it, " she said softly, her eyes widening in disbelief. " We did it! "

 

Immediately they all broke out into cheers. Forceful, joyous embraces were exchanged, and Clarke was even pulled into a few. The team danced and shouted and pumped their fists in victory as the storm carried on and rain fell onto them like glorious reminders of their success.

 

" Good work team, " they heard Kane congratulate, an obvious smile in his voice.   
" That's a wrap. "

 

•••

 

Pike was taken into police custody. Diana Sydney was caught at an ATM just a few miles outside of Massachusetts only a couple of hours after they'd stopped the distribution of nanobots. The CEO had claimed to know nothing of the scheme, but only an intense investigation would be able to prove that.

 

The city had issued a statewide medical checkup, advising all civilians to go see a local doctor as quickly as possible so as to test for any signs of the virus. So far, no one had tested positive.

 

Back at HQ, Kane had decided to let everyone off early.

 

" You've earned it. " he'd said simply.

 

So within the next hour, members of the team slowly departed with still-giddy grins and and soft goodbyes.

 

They were all exhausted, and couldn't wait to go home and lie down - Clarke especially. Even so, she was the last to leave. Well, that is, her and Bellamy Blake.

 

He was currently tidying up his desk, although to her, it seemed perfectly fine. Perhaps he had an unyielding cleaning tendency.

 

Clarke was about to pack up and take off herself when she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned to see Kane, standing with a tilted forward posture and his lips slightly parted. He had something important to say.

 

" Here, " he held out a white envelope, which she took tentatively. 

 

" What's this? " Clarke asked.

 

" Well, I told you that if you pulled off getting answers out of Pike, I'd see what I could do about getting you your check in advance. So, there you go. "

 

She stared down at the envelope, in the tedious process of understanding that she had an ass-load of money in the palm of her hand right then.

 

" Oh, " she said distantly. " Thank you. "

 

" Of course, " Kane smiled. " You performed excellently today, Clarke. I couldn't be more proud to have you on this team. "

 

Clarke shrugged. " It wasn't just me who saved the day. "

 

" Perhaps not. But you were apart of it. " he said softly. " See you tomorrow, Griffin. "

 

Then we walked away, leaving the genius to continue to stare in awe at the reward in her hands.

 

Clarke thought back upon the entire day. On how many times she'd used her intellect without being judged for it. On the people she'd become so well acquainted with in just a simple time of a few hours. She'd never once, not in her entire life, felt more at home and at peace in a place. And even more so, felt that way around people.

 

When she was younger, it was just her dad, and even her best friend Wells, who knew how to stimulate her constantly active mind. Her dad would give her riddles to solve while she was at school, and Wells had learned how to play Chess and Mancala just so they'd both have something to do during recess together.

 

But Clarke's father had died five years ago, and all that was left of him for her to cherish were photographic memories and the pictures of a man whose soul she knew not, hanging over the mantel at her mother's house. Even Wells had moved on from her life. After Jake Griffin’s death, Clarke never made a motion to contact her friend for support or anything else. She stopped trying to communicate, and eventually, he did too.

 

Clarke didn't understand loss. But she knew the gaping hole that it left behind like the way she knew that if you light a candle, it burns, but it eventually burns out.

 

So when the Daedalus team had been jumping and shouting for joy at their accomplishments of saving the city, pulling her into the hugs and the dancing, she'd felt that somewhat familiar stirring inside of her chest. One that signified hope and a place of belonging. One that she hadn't felt since the last time her father smiled at her.

 

Clarke thought back to when they were at America's Troops, and just maybe, it was possible that not everyone was saved that day.

 

It was then when she knew what to do with her money.

 

Clarke began walking towards the set of stairs that would lead her out of HQ, but a voice behind her halted her steps.

 

" You heading out? " 

 

She turned to see Bellamy, still by his desk. His stance was leaned forward, his feet directed towards her own, which displayed how aware of her presence he was. She was aware of his as well.

 

" Yeah, " she answered. " I've got...something I need to do. "

 

He nodded. " Alright, then. Well, see you. And, uh, good job today. "

 

She smiled tightly. " You too, "

 

He nodded again, but this time, slowly, is if there was something he needed to say but didn't know how to put it into words.

 

" Well... " Clarke started. " I guess I better be going- "

 

" I'm sorry, " he blurted out. 

 

She furrowed her brows and turned fully towards him. " For what? "

 

Bellamy grimaced. " For what I said earlier. About you needing help...I didn't mean it that way, Clarke, I was only trying to say that if you wanted- "

 

" If I wanted to get better at connecting with people, then I had to try? " Clarke finished for him, his previous actions that had pissed her off so much earlier, already forgiven. 

 

He nodded.

 

" I know. " she stated. " I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only trying to help, I see that now. I guess I just got so angry because you were right and I was...wrong. And I hate to be wrong. "

 

Bellamy smirked and raised a brow, coming forward a bit so they were standing only a few feet apart. 

" Wow, " he commented lightly. " How'd those words feel coming out? "

 

" Like vomiting a snake. "

 

He laughed. " Then, I guess I should consider myself special for earning an apology? "

 

" I guess so. "

 

Bellamy smiled, and she would have as well, but there was still more to say.

 

" Here's the thing, " Clarke continued. " I've never understood emotions. And most of the time, I remain convinced that I don't have any at all. But I know that none of this works if I can't relate to the people on this team. If I'm going to survive here at Daedalus, then I'm going to have to fight my nature. "

 

Bellamy took all of this in with thoughtful eyes and a delighted lift of his perfectly constructed lips. 

 

" I have an idea, " he admitted. Clarke tilted her head, signaling him to enlighten her.   
" How about I help you? "

 

" Really? " she asked, not sure she'd heard him right.

 

" Of course. I mean, it's obvious that the two of us are leading the charge for this team. What better way to learn to work together, than to learn from each other? "

 

" And how exactly are we supposed to do that when we can't go five minutes without arguing due to your frequent moments of great dickery? "

 

" Hey, " he warned. " I object to that. "

 

" Overruled, "

 

" Dammit, we're doing it again... "

 

" See what I mean? " Clarke laughed dryly.   
" How can we lead this team when we're constantly fighting? "

 

Bellamy thought for a moment before sighing. " How about a truce? "

 

" A truce? Really? "

 

" Yes, really. " he stated. " Clarke, this team won't be able to function with two spontaneous links. So, to save this team, I propose that we make a deal, and agree to be...partners. "

 

" Meaning...? "

 

" Meaning, " Bellamy began as he stepped even closer, looking so intently into her blue, blue eyes. " That I agree to have your back, and you, mine. And together, we'll lead this team. We'll make it work. Kind of like the Triple Alliance in World War I. "

 

Clarke shook her head at this, a grudging smile beginning to form on her face. " I knew I was right to peg you as a history nerd. "

 

" I prefer 'authentic enthusiast'. " he chuckled. " So, do we have a deal? "

 

He held out his hand to shake, and it took the blonde genius all of three seconds to do just that.

 

" We have a deal, " she said. " It's quite efficient. I'm a big fan of efficiency. "

 

Bellamy smirked. " I know, " he laughed before starting to walk away back to his desk. " See you around, Princess. Don't stay up too late. You deserve a good nights rest. "

 

" You too. See you tomorrow. "

 

" See you tomorrow. "

 

And with that, Clarke turned once more and made her way to the stairs and out the door.

 

Once she was finally outside of the building, she headed off to the nearest bus station, but not before pulling out her phone to make a quick call.

 

" Hello, this is America's Troops. How may I help you? " someone answered on the other line. Clarke immediately recognized the voice as Echo's, the woman from the front desk at the veteran facility.

 

" Hi, my name is Clarke Griffin. I was just wondering what the process was for making a donation? "

 

" Oh! " Echo exclaimed excitedly. " Well, how much are you planning to donate? "

 

Clarke pulled out the envelope to glance at the amount signified on the check before answering.

 

" Will a couple grand be enough? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's a wrap on the first case! More to come soon!


	8. Meet The Russians: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team decides to send Raven and their new member undercover, it causes the two co-leaders to clash significantly. Will Bellamy and Clarke be able to work together to bring their friend home?

PROLOGUE: 

" I quit, " Bellamy muttered, utterly done. " I don't get paid enough. "

 

" No, teachers don't get paid enough. You're just suffering from first world male problems. " Clarke countered snarkily. 

Suddenly she felt something kick the back of her calf. It was his foot.

 

She glared at him. " Did you just kick me? "

 

Bellamy smirked and raised his hands to place them behind his curly head as he shut his eyes and pretended to rest. " Maybe, " he sighed.

 

" I swear to God, Blake, if you- "

 

" Guys! " Raven's voice broke frantically through the coms.

 

" Raven? " Bellamy asked, now fully alert. " Raven, what's going on? "

 

" I found it, " she whispered, her tone completely awestruck. " I found the nuke. "

 

•••

 

TWELVE HOURS EARLIER: 

" Say it, "

" Never, "

" Say it, Reyes. I won fair and square, and this is what we bet. "

" Over my dead body you disgusting son of a bitch! "

" SAY IT! "

" FINE! "

Raven sighed and slumped over slightly, her head cast down to the floor in defeat. " The Star Wars prequels...are better.....than the original films... "

 

" Ha! Yes! I win! " Murphy chanted enthusiastically, dancing around the room like a maniac. " That's what you get for playing poker with a behaviorist, biatch! "

 

Raven rolled her eyes and punched his arm, causing him to squeal a bit but not dampen his mood. " Watch the bragging, dickhead, or you won't be cheering for long. "

 

" You're just sour that I beat you. "

 

" Yeah, well I'm about to beat you physically. "

 

Murphy squinted. " Point taken, " he stated before walking off with a hidden smirk.

 

Clarke had been watching the whole exchanged with an amused expression. " And to think that we're geniuses. " she commented dryly.

 

Daedalus hadn't had any cases in four days. Ever since the nanobot incident, it'd been just paperwork and fixing technical malfunctions that the DOD didn't want to have to pay someone to repair. Needless to say, the entire team was bored as hell.

 

Murphy and Raven had resulted to making bets on just about anything and everything, Monty and Jasper kept sending inappropriate text messages to random numbers by hacking into their victim's contacts - a new form of prank calling, they'd stated. Bellamy kept mostly to himself. He spent a lot of his time either reading or badgering Kane for something else to do. There'd been a couple of times when he would go out to get himself lunch and actually bring Clarke something back as well, or he would stand by and watch carefully as she worked on tech repairs. But other than that, the two hadn't had much interaction since they agreed to act as respectable partners.

 

She could see him now typing something furiously onto his phone, his face screwed up in what looked like an expression of irritation.

 

Clarke turned to Raven. " I'll be back. "

 

The Latina nodded as she retreated to her little den. " Sure, " she responded.

 

Clarke went over to Bellamy's desk, and he didn't even acknowledge her when she arrived, just continued typing.

 

" Hey, " she greeted, causing him to jump in his seat a little. But when he saw her, his face softened.

 

" Oh, hey. What's up? " quickly he sit down his phone and peered at her directly, giving Clarke his complete and undivided attention.

 

" Nothing. I just...Well, you looked stressed. " she answered uneasily.

 

" Oh, " he said again, his brows drawn. " Wait, did you just admit to coming over here because you were concerned about my feelings? "

 

Clarke scowled. " What? No, I was just - I thought - I mean, you just looked- " she couldn't finish with that damned look of pure satisfaction adorning his features, lips pursed in a boasting smile and eyes sparkling with triumph.

 

" You're such a dick. " she stated simply. 

 

Bellamy barked out a laugh. " Hey, no reason to get angry. You actually thought about another person's emotions - that's good progress, Princess. "

 

" Okay, first off: don't call me Princess. Second: I only came over because I was wondering what on earth got you so worked up over that thing. " she pointed to his cellular device sitting atop the desk.

 

Bellamy sighed, his face now pivoting back to his previous expression of annoyance. " It's fine. Just stuff. "

 

Clarke squinted. " No one glares at their phone like it just tried to light them on fire over "stuff", Bellamy. Even with my shitty EQ I can tell something's wrong. So, what's wrong? "

 

He sighed again, seeing that he wouldn't win. Leaning back in his chair, he looked up at her tiredly. " It's my sister, " he said.

 

At this, Clarke's eyes widened in surprise. " I didn't know you have a sister. "

He shrugged. " Never came up. "

 

" So, what's going on? Is something wrong with her? "

 

" Not...entirely. I don't know. She just broke up with her boyfriend for cheating on her. They've been living together for two years, and now he won't let her have any of her furniture back and even some of her personal items because he technically bought them for her. "

 

" Ouch, " Clarke offered. 

 

He nodded, eyes bright with anger. " Yeah. And now she's going to have to go to court for it. I'm a pretty decent hacker, right? I could easily find dirt on this guy that could get him evicted if I wanted to. But she won't let me. I just feel bad. Deeply. "

 

You see, this is where Clarke Griffin usually went wrong. Because she ever " felt bad" about anything, so obviously she didn't know a thing about comforting who currently needed just that. She didn't have siblings either so she couldn't even attempt to understand that aspect. So Clarke just said the only thing she could think of.

 

" I'm sorry, " she mumbled, not exactly knowing where to go from there, but thankfully Bellamy didn't let her.

 

" Thanks, " he said. " But it is what it is. "

She nodded. " What's her name? "

 

" Octavia, " he smiled. " Like Augustus's sister. "

 

Clarke laughed. " Of course. I should've known it'd be a historical reference. "

 

Bellamy grinned. " Maybe you just simply don't know as much as you think you do, Princess. "

 

" Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Blake. I can be pretty impressive when it comes to knowing things. "

 

" I'm sure you can. "

 

" Are you humoring me? "

 

" Never, Griffin. "

 

" You better- "

 

" Okay, would you two please stop internally and linguistically fucking each other and just do it for real? " Murphy shouted exasperatedly. " Honestly, it's becoming an inconvenience to me. "

 

" Shut up, Murphy! " Bellamy growled, his face beginning to turn crimson. " We weren't fucking. Literally or figuratively. "

 

" Yeah, right, " Murphy scoffed, coming over to stab in front of us with amused and judgmental eyes. " And the Star Wars prequels aren't better than the originals. Okay. "

 

" Uh, actually they aren't. " Clarke stated. " So, your unwanted opinions and comments are irrelevant. "

 

" Yeah, " Bellamy joined. " Why should we trust the judgment of a guy who actually believes that Star Wars prequel trilogy to be of better quality than the real films? "

 

" Because they are! " he exclaimed. 

 

" Nope, "

 

" Nuh, uh. "

 

" Ugh, " he sighed, walking away. " I fold. "

 

" You can't fold on life, Murphy. " Bellamy called in monotone. 

 

" Watch me! " was the hollered reply.

Bellamy looked back at Clarke and rolled his eyes. " He'll get over it. "

 

" Hopefully, " she said tiredly. " Because if I have to hear about how those damn prequels are the better trilogy one more time... "

 

" Woah, " Bellamy cut in with a laugh, his hands up in a defensive position. " Remind me never to get on your bad side when it comes to Star Wars. "

 

" It's simple really, " she responded dismissively. " Leia's the real hero, her bikini in Return of the Jedi is not sexy, the originals are the best, and Ewoks are overrated. "

 

He stared up at her in disbelief. " Okay, you had me completely agreeing with you until that absurdity about the Ewoks. "

 

" They're disturbing and incoherent. "

 

" But they're Ewoks! "

 

" Exactly. Your point? "

 

Bellamy stood up from his desk slowly, still looking at Clarke like she was insane. He shook his head in horror. " I don't know you, " he whispered dramatically. " I can't do this. The Lord is testing me right now. "

 

He walked away as though in a trance, but Clarke only rolled her eyes, unimpressed.  
" Drama queen, " she muttered.

 

" I heard that! " he called.

 

" You were meant to! "

" Jesus, " Raven barked from across the room. " What the hell are you guys arguing about this time? "

 

Bellamy pointed an accusing finger at Clarke, his eyes filled with mock rage. " She doesn't like Ewoks! "

 

The other girl looked at the 174 IQ genius with unadulterated bafflement. " You don't like Ewoks? "

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. " God, what is with you people and Ewoks? It's like I've personally taken offense to you or something. "

 

" Uh, you have. " Raven countered. " You don't like- " 

 

" Ewoks, " Clarke cut her off in irritation. " Yeah, I know. "

 

It was right at that moment which Kane walked in, striding over to their small group in the middle of HQ.

 

" Morning, everyone. " he greeted, particularly chipper.

 

" Kane, " Raven told him, placing a steady hand on his shoulder, her eyes wide. " Clarke doesn't like Ewoks. "

 

Kane stared at the said blonde. " You're fired. "

 

Clarke threw her hands up in exasperation. " No need. I quit. "

 

" Actually, " he responded amusedly. " I wouldn't do that just yet. We have a case. "

 

" Did I just hear the word case? " asked Murphy as he joined them excitedly.

 

" That's correct. "

 

The behaviorist smiled in satisfaction. " God bless America. "

 

" Where's Monty and Jasper? " Kane asked. 

 

" Break room, " answered Raven.

 

" Well, go get them. Debriefing in five, and I have someone else coming in. "

 

" Who? " inquired Clarke curiously.

 

He looked at her. " You'll see. "

 

•••

 

Apparently, this "someone" was a 6'4, well-muscled, somewhat stoic man that looked as though he could knock you out forever with one hit.

 

He had a shaved head, and tattoos decorating his neck. He looked to be in his late twenties, and he wore a black suit similar to all of the other agents.

 

" This is Lincoln, " introduced Kane as they all gathered curiously at the main monitor. " Due to the fact that I'm pretty sure I won't be able to keep the six of you from participating in field work, I took it upon myself to bring in extra backup. Lincoln will accompany you on any imperative field missions if need be. And with this particular case, his presence is necessary. "

 

" We don't need a babysitter, Kane. " Bellamy spoke up with distasteful eyes. 

Leave it to Macho Man Blake to have his masculinity threatened.

 

" Yeah, " supplied Raven. " I mean, we didn't have a bodyguard in the last case. "

 

" In the last case, you chased down an almost forty-year-old man with a prosthetic leg and a drinking problem. " Kane replied, not pleased with the resentment. " You'll have to work on more perilous cases than that. And I won't always be there. "

 

" I think it's a good idea, " Clarke commented. She sized Lincoln up with scrutinizing eyes, and he stared back. He had a kind face for someone so brutal-looking. She detected a sort of softness to his hard exterior, like a gentle giant.

 

" I mean, " she started. " Logically speaking, bringing him in is a productive action. We never know what we might get into. "

 

" Okay, no offense, Princess, " Bellamy said, obviously insinuating that whatever he spoke next would, in fact, be somewhat offensive. " but why should we trust you with this decision? You don't like Ewoks. "

 

Monty and Jasper gasped simultaneously. 

 

" You don't like Ewoks?! " Monty exclaimed, a hand thrown over his lips in shock.

 

" Ugh, shut up already with the damn Ewoks thing! " Clarke shouted, thoroughly annoyed. 

In her peripheral vision, she noticed Lincoln lean in towards Kane. " These are the geniuses? " he whispered. 

 

Beside him, the DOD agent sighed exhaustedly. " Unfortunately, "

 

" Alright, shut it, everybody! " yelled Murphy suddenly, immediately silencing the the small gaggle. " Look, enough with the impotent chit-chat. We have a bodyguard. Get over it. We have a case. Let's solve it. You're all giving me a headache with your childish antics and it's forcing me to be the voice of reason, which is the worst possible thing that could happen at this point. So, just zip it and listen up. "

 

They all stared at him, completely flabbergasted. But the behaviorist only rolled his eyes. 

 

" What? I can be in charge. All I had to do was listen to one too many of Bellamy's motivational speeches. "

 

The strategist only grimaced at the last bit.

 

" Okay, " Kane sighed in relief, content that he had everyone's attention once again. " If you're all ready to see what I have for you... "

 

" Please, " Clarke pleaded tiredly.

 

" Alright, " he answered in satisfaction before typing something onto his tablet, which resulted in the image of an Asian man in his mid-thirties to show up on the monitor screen.

 

" This is Shumway. He's one of our agents. A couple of months ago he went undercover into a guerrilla organization of Russian arms-dealers. He's been attempting to gather Intel for quite awhile. The organization's weaknesses, their customers, anything that could help us end their chain. "

 

" Chain? " Clarke asked.

 

" They have more than one area they're placed in, " this came from Lincoln. " Their groups are all over the country, but they're so secretive and always moving that, unfortunately, you never know where they'll be or where they've been. So trying to look for them is like trying to look for a needle in a haystack. "

 

" More a needle in a pile of other needles. " Clarke mumbled thoughtfully.

 

" That's one way to put it, " Lincoln nodded.

 

" So, how did you get an agent inside? " Bellamy asked impatiently.

 

" We catfished them. " Kane replied simply. " Had Shumway positioned in various places to sell black market weapons. Eventually, he was taken in by these guys who wanted recruit him due to how much he was able to export as only a bootleg dealer. And he's been there ever since. "

 

" So, why do you need us? " Clarke asked.

 

Kane pulled up another picture. It was grainy and fragmented, probably taken by some type of hidden lens, and in a hurry, too. The photograph was of what looked to be some kind of missile device being wheeled along on a metal crate by at least six burly men. 

 

" Please tell me that's not a nuclear missile... " Raven whispered dreadfully.

 

" That, " Monty spoke up. " Is a thermonuclear weapon weighing approximately 2,400 pounds which can produce an explosive force comparable to the detonation of more than 1.2 million tons of TNT. "

 

" Thanks, Bomb.com, " Raven remarked sarcastically. " That makes me feel a whole lot better. "

 

" I'm just stating facts. " he defended. 

 

" Monty's correct, " Kane offered. " This weapon has the power to wipe out entire nations. Now, our informant says that this bomb is about to be transported to an anonymous buyer. We have an estimated forty-eight hours before it's gone to who-knows-where, and we need to get it before then. This is where you guys come in. "

 

" How do the buyers get in touch with these guys? " Clarke inquired.

 

" Usually they're representatives or important people from the other organizations. " Kane answered.

 

" So, " she began. " What if we were to send a representative to them? Someone who knew how to disarm that bomb and could obtain incredibly classified information, given that she'd be from another part of the chain? "

 

" Um, " Raven spoke up. " Why did I just hear a female pronoun and my specific skill set intermingling in the same sentence? "

 

" Because Clarke just suggested that we send you into a safe house inhabited by dozens of militaristic Russians. " Bellamy replied, giving Clarke a nearly evil look. She returned it without thought.

 

" She's the only one who can disarm that missile in a matter of minutes, and you know it. All we have to do is eradicate the explosive and gain career-crushing info on that chain. I can create a micro-flash that could easily be inserted into the drive slot on a computer and obtain all storage contained on that device. " she looked at Kane. " Do we know if their main guy's got a computer? "

 

" Word on the street over there is he has an untraceable software connected to a Mac, but it's in his personal quarters and no one ever sees it. In fact, Shumway's never even seen the guy. "

 

" You're kidding me, " Murphy deadpanned. " You mean we're getting stumped by a mere Apple product? " he turned his face up towards the ceiling, as if looking into the heavens. " Curse you, Steve Jobs. "

 

" Okay, well, untraceable or not, I can still create a drive to gain all data on that computer. I just need someone to put it in there. " Clarke explained.

 

Raven studied her for a moment hesitantly, until eventually, she nodded with a steely look in her brown irises. " Okay. I'm in. "

 

" Hold on, " Bellamy came up. He looked at everyone. " You're talking about sending an inexperienced agent with no form of combat training into an underground organization run by arms-dealers. Do any of you realize how crazy that sounds? "

 

Clarke sighed impatiently. " Bellamy she's a big girl- "

 

" Screw you, Clarke, she's my friend! " he shouted.

 

This took her aback momentarily, but soon she regained her usual expression of "bitch face" and regarded Bellamy through gritted teeth, " I am well aware of what she means to you, Blake. But Raven is the only one who can pull this off. "

 

" And she won't be alone, " offered Lincoln suddenly, stepping forward. " I'll be in there with her as a personal guard. "

Bellamy was still fuming, but behind him, Raven placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder and spoke up. " I vote yes. " she said. " All in favor? "

 

Gingerly, the people in the room began to slowly raise their hands, but they didn't look all to happy about it.

 

" Then it's settled, " said Kane. " Clarke, start working on that drive, and take Jasper with you. Raven: coms. Bellamy, I'm going to need a game plan by yesterday. Murphy, have Raven and Lincoln fixed up to be visibly presentable - we can't have any holes in their cover. Disperse. We'll regroup in an hour. "

 

Immediately everyone went their separate ways, tasks outweighing physical proximity.

 

Only Bellamy didn't move initially, but kept staring at Clarke like couldn't decide if he was more angry or disappointed with her.

 

" Bellamy- " she started almost apologetically, but he silenced her with an interjection. He stepped forward so that they were only inches apart and glared at her so brutally that Clarke felt a chill snake up her spine.

 

" If anything happens to her, " he began coldly. " You and I are gonna have a problem. "

 

Then he stalked away, leaving Clarke to wonder what exactly it was that she did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New case! Super hyped right now!


	9. Meet The       Russians: Part 2

The plan was concocted within the hour.

 

Shumway had previously informed Kane, as well as the DOD, of a specific outlying location, a ghost town called Goose Village in Montreal, where members of the dealer organization would come to pick up buyers. 

He'd also given the names of a few others from the chain, which gave Raven and Lincoln an actual background. They would introduce themselves as acquaintances of Victor, a head thug of the Azgeda chain. Raven was to be a wealthy representative, and Lincoln, her personal guard. The plot of their mission was that Raven would need to seduce the leader, so as to get inside of his secure room, where, hopefully, the computer would be. 

 

She'd somehow gain a moment alone, and eventually be able to input the micro-drive to the device. Raven would also need to see the inventory to reach the nuke and disarm it.

 

The most risky aspect was the extraction. 

After making a purchase with a mix of both real and counterfeit currency, Daedalus figured that their two team members would then be taken back to the original location of their pick-up, where they'd finally be safe.

 

It was all effectively an experiment. There were numerous independent variables which accompanied the mission, and no one knew for sure how any of it would turn out. But Raven Reyes seemed pretty determined to go through with it. She was a genius. She recognized the stakes, and Clarke only hoped that the mechanic wouldn't fall victim to them.

 

The drive she'd crafted with Jasper's assistance employed the same type of technology as any vast data microchip, only this device acted as a USB. Once hooked to any tech, it could then retrieve all information being harbored in that said technology.

 

Clarke was quite proud of herself for this one. But she wasn't the only team member who was boasting about her work. Murphy was particularly proud of the professional alter-egos he'd given both Raven and Lincoln. He advised them on how exactly they would need to behave to be believable, and also stated that during the entire mission, he'd be talking through the coms to them, and he would be there every step of the way.

 

Bellamy was still unhappy. But he did his part. Even so, every so often, Clarke would glance over at him momentarily, and if he caught her, he'd give her that same old glare, the one he used to share when they had first met.

 

It wasn't ideal, the distance that Bellamy was now putting between them. But it also wasn't Clarke's fault that their only choice was to send Raven in. Hell, the mission concerned a thermonuclear missile. Crazy, end-of-the-world type of shit that Daedalus just simply could not let occur. He had to realize that, and she believed that he did. But that didn't mean that the extremely emotional strategist wasn't going to give Clarke a hard time for her idea.

 

" Alright, " called Kane as he entered HQ. " What have we got? "

 

" The drive's ready. " Clarke responded. " The tech itself is the size of a sequin, really, which makes it extremely easy to hide. I told Raven to go buy herself some acrylic nails so that the micro-drive will be placed underneath one of them, and she only used an inefficient drugstore glue. Easy to pull off. "

 

" I have no idea what any of that means, but good work. " he answered confusedly before turning to Bellamy with raised brows.

 

The man in question sighed. " The plan's been perfected. Unwillingly, by the way. "

 

" It's the only way. " Clarke mumbled.

 

" Maybe to you, " he fired in return.

 

" Enough, " Kane interrupted in irritation. " Raven, " he turned to her. " How are we on coms? "

 

She stepped up and began walking around the group, stopping to distribute tiny communication devices to everyone. They were nude-colored earbuds, basically, only smaller than regular headphones. Once placed inside of the ear, you could hardly even tell they were there.

 

" And these are completely effective? " Kane asked, studying his.

 

Raven stared at him. " I made them. What do you think? "

 

" Noted. Transportation is outside the building. Let's go. "

 

They made their way out of HQ, and once outside, spotted a large, black van as well as an actual limousine of the same color.

 

" Woah, " Jasper exclaimed, impressed. " The hot ride for those two? " he pointed towards Raven and Lincoln, both dressed up quite nicely. 

 

Kane nodded. " We'll be in the van. New company vehicle. "

 

" Does this mean we don't all have to cram ourselves into Bellamy's cardboard box of a jeep anymore? " Monty asked excitedly.

 

" Hey, " Bellamy objected, somewhat offended. " She's great. "

 

" Yeah, " Murphy spoke up, a joke in his tone. " So's Michelle Obama. But that doesn't mean we should all climb inside of her and ride. "

 

Bellamy gave the behaviorist a looked of complete estrangement, his brown eyes wide and eyebrows drawn. " So many things were wrong with that statement. I don't even know how to respond. "

 

" Then it's a good thing that this conversation is utterly pointless, and we can just move on. " Clarke rolled her eyes. " Raven and Lincoln: go. Everyone else, get inside the van. "

 

They all did as told. But right as Lincoln, who'd been mostly silent the whole time so far, began to climb into the low limo, Bellamy grabbed him calmly by his shoulder and pulled the man up so that they were both face to face. 

 

" That's my friend in there, " he told the burly agent with a hard-set glare. " You guard her with your life. I don't care who you are: if anything goes wrong, and you let her get hurt, you and I will have a bit of a predicament on our hands where rank isn't involved. Got that? "

 

Clarke expected Lincoln to perhaps push Bellamy away, or maybe even become offended. But instead, the young agent only nodded understandingly. " Her before me. You have my word. "

 

Bellamy seemed a little surprised by the response, but his gaze still looked as though it could set fire to an entire city. " Anything other than that, and I'll kill you. " he threatened. " You have my word. "

 

Then the strategist walked away, pushing past Clarke to climb into the van surlily.  
She looked at Lincoln, who shrugged as if to say, " It is what it is. " before he finally got inside of the car.

 

She turned to enter her own assigned vehicle, and was unnerved to see that the only open seat was next to the very last person she wanted to sit next to, and vice-versa.

 

But because there was no time to file a complaint, Clarke womaned up and took her place next Bellamy, who only stayed perfectly still, his expression impassive as he stared ahead.

 

With Kane in the front and Monty sitting in the passenger seat beside him, the van started up and they pulled out of the parking lot, all thinking the same exact thought: would some of them even make it back? 

 

•••

 

An hour and thirteen minutes into the almost five hour drive to Montreal, Clarke was ready to slap a bitch. 

Between Murphy's and Monty's varying tastes in music (Murphy was more punk rock, and Monty was a Taylor Swift kind of guy), and Bellamy's unfriendly silence the whole time, the 174 IQ genius was beginning to feel the beginning stages of a migraine.

 

" Would you two please shut up? Let's just not listen to any music, yeah? " Clarke nearly yelled. In the seat in front of her, Murphy scoffed.

 

" You can't make that call Ewok Hater, you're not qualified. "

 

" Seriously? You too? "

 

He shrugged. " Small town. Word gets around fast. "

 

Clarke rolled her eyes.  
Beside her, Bellamy sighed in annoyance. " Maybe if you weren't so heartless, you wouldn't have such a bad rep, Princess. "

 

" And maybe if you weren't such a dick, there wouldn't be any fragments in this team, Blake. " she countered menacingly.

 

He whipped his head around to stare at her angrily. " It's not me who made the decision to endanger one of our own. "

 

" And it's not me who is letting my emotions cloud my logical judgment. "

 

" This isn't an analytical situation, Griffin. " he responded heatedly. " It's an emotional one. But I guess you can't understand that, because you don't understand that when it comes to losing someone that you care about, it's personal. "

 

Clarke stared at him waveringly, trying desperately not to think of her father, of the day the police officers showed up at her apartment door and told her that her dad was dead. 

 

" I, of all people, " she nearly whispered.  
" understand that it's personal. But this isn't about how we feel, it's about the greater good. And you should know that, because you're like me, Bellamy. And we see things differently than everyone else does. You can't let your emotions get in the way of performing perfectly on this mission, because I need  
you. "

 

Bellamy looked at her for a long moment, visibly contemplating her words as well as admission, until eventually his eyelids fluttered slightly and that all-too-familiar glare was back. " As long as I'm just like you, right? " and then he turned away.

 

Silence ensued, until finally Kane spoke up from the front.

 

" There's a gas station up ahead, " he told everyone. " I have to fill up the van. "

 

" Oh, thank the gods, " Murphy exclaimed. " Because I gotta take a massive piss. "

 

" Ugh, " Monty grumbled. " Unnecessary information, Murph. "

 

" Only if you let it be, Green. "

 

" What the hell does that even mean? "

 

" What do you think it means? "

 

Monty sighed. " I hate my life. "

 

As they pulled into the station, Murphy and even Bellamy began to unbuckle themselves.

 

" No longer than five minutes, you hear? " Kane told the guys as the exited the vehicle.

 

" Got it, " Bellamy answered.

 

" Can we get snacks? Let's get snacks. " said Murphy. He looked at the remaining two inside the car. " You guys want anything? "

 

" Redbull, " replied Monty. " I need an energizing boost. "

 

" Okay. Clarke? What about you? Coffee? Honeybun? Swedish Fish? "

 

Clarke scrunched her brow. " My dad loved Swedish Fish... " she commented unnecessarily. She shook her head. " No, I'm good. "

 

Murphy shrugged. " Suit yourself. " Then they left.

 

Only Monty and Clarke remained inside the van.

 

" So, " he began, leaning over his seat to look at her. " What's with the beef between you and Bellamy? "

Clarke squinted. " I'm pretty sure you know exactly what it is. "

 

" True, " he admitted thoughtfully. " But I wanted to hear it from you. "

 

She shrugged. " There's not much to say. He hates me. Even though Raven practically insisted upon following through. " with that that statement, she considered something else for a moment. " Are they...? "

 

" Romantically involved? " Monty supplied, and Clarke nodded. " No. But they were sleeping together at one point. It was right after Raven found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her, and Bellamy was fighting for custody rights over his sister. But they've grown since then. See, those two have known each other since high school. Raven's only here because when Bellamy - the first one to join Daedalus - came on board, he recommended her, and then the team grew. But none of this would exist without them. They've been through a lot. They're like family. "

 

Clarke slumped in her seat at this information, suddenly feeling a little disheartened. " I'm an asshole, " she stated quietly.

 

Monty chuckled. " No. You're just doing your job. Bellamy doesn't hate you, he's just...very passionate. And sometimes, passionate people tend to overreact. But he'll be okay. Because you were right earlier: you two are a lot alike. Like two sides of the same coin. Eventually, he'll see that. "

 

Clarke wasn't so sure, but even so, she responded with, " I hope you're right. "

 

" I usually am. " he grinned cockily, causing her to smile.

A few minutes later, the others came back, and as Kane started the vehicle up again and the other two buckled down once more, Clarke felt something hit her lap softly, followed by the unmistakable sound of a plastic candy bag. 

 

She looked at Bellamy, who was pointedly not making eye contact with her, but Clarke already knew what he'd done.

 

Below her, sitting atop her jean-clad legs, was a package of Swedish Fish.

 

•••

 

After a nearly five hour trip on the road, they finally arrived in the striking place that was Montreal. Lights lit up the city, casting various blurry glows everywhere Clarke looked. She had never been to Canada before. In fact, she'd never even been outside of Boston. Yet, this certain "international" detour didn't exactly count as an exotic vacation given that they were only there to exact an incredibly perilous mission.

 

Kane parked the van at a large, somewhat fancy hotel, but the driver of Raven and Lincoln's car didn't follow suit, and continued to drive down the road towards Goose Village. Given that the entire team couldn't be within at least a fifteen mile radius of the ghost town, their only option was to stay put and listen through coms. But the more their plan unfolded into every step, the more anxious Clarke became for the safety of their fellow team members.

 

" Alright, team. Coms on. " directed Kane. They all did so by putting the devices in their selected ear. Immediately a brief sound of static could be heard.

 

" Okay, Clarke checking in. " she said.

 

" You're good, " Raven confirmed through communications.

 

" Bellamy, "

 

" On, "

 

" Monty, "

 

" Good, "

 

" Jasper, " 

 

" Check, "

 

" Murphy, " 

 

" Good, "

 

" And Kane, "

 

" Yep, " Raven replied. " Can you all hear me well enough? "

 

" Yeah, loud and clear. " Bellamy responded.

 

" Of course. I made these. "

 

" Then why'd you ask? "

 

" To brag, obviously. "

 

" Alright guys, listen up. " Kane spoke up. " Raven, Lincoln, once you're taken in, you can't speak with us any longer until you absolutely have to, but we will, however, be communicating with the both of you. Copy that? "

 

" Affirmative, " Lincoln answered.

 

" Okay. Keep us posted when you reach the location. "

 

" Sounds good. "

 

" Be careful, guys. " Bellamy said next, a worried expression enveloping his face. " We'll be here if you need us. "

 

" We'll be fine, Bell. " Raven assured him, a smile in her voice. " Don't worry. I'll be back to annoying you shitless before you know it. "

 

Bellamy laughed. " I'll hold you to that Reyes. "

 

Clarke watched all of this, but she didn't understand. How could you care about someone so much who wasn't biologically a part of your family, but not your significant other either? For her, even with Wells, she had never worried about him, or did her best to rearrange her schedule to fit his needs. 

Clarke didn't know what it meant to care about a person that much. Sometimes she didn't think she even knew how to care about someone at all. When she'd recommended they send Raven in, not once did she contemplate whether or not there would be an unfavorable outcome. But as she watched the pained expression on Bellamy's freckled face, Clarke wasn't so sure her emotionless, analytical decision was all that productive.

 

" At least one person should stay behind in the van. The rest can go up and stand by. " Bellamy suggested.

 

" I agree, " Kane nodded. " I'll- "

 

" I'll stay, " Clarke made an interjection. " I can wait for the micro-drive update using the vehicle's wireless. The Internet will be better in here than inside a densely occupied hotel. "

 

" I'll stay too. " offered Bellamy, refusing to look at her when she turned to him in surprise. " Make sure the Princess doesn't fall asleep on the job. "

 

Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

Kane looked between the two of them  
skeptically, but eventually he nodded with caution and let them know that he would be on coms if he was needed.

 

Then the four men exited the van and made their ways into the building, leaving the others to sit quietly behind.

 

Clarke quickly moved to a seat opposite the brooding strategist and pulled her laptop out of her black backpack. She set it on the seat cushion beside her and powered it up, the receiving page already pulled up onto the screen.

 

" Raven, what's your location status? " Clarke asked.

 

" We just pulled into the village. It's quite literally a ghost town. Looks like the place hasn't been inhabited in years. "

 

" Okay, hang tight. We'll be listening. "

 

" Copy that, "

 

Clarke put a hand into her jacket pocket to grab the package of unopened Swedish Fish still in there. She held them out to Bellamy, unsure of what his reaction might be. He only raised an eyebrow before taking the bag, opening it, and grabbing a few of the red, chewy candy inside.

 

" Your dad liked these? " he asked, popping a few in his mouth.

 

Clarke nodded. " I'm not sure why, but whenever we all watched films as a family, this was the snack he picked out. "

 

" You never really talk about your family, you know. " he commented observantly.

 

She shrugged. " There's not much to talk about. My mom is a world-class doctor - Harvard trained. She's smart, but not a genius. We don't understand each other much. It was her idea for me to go to medical school, which, didn't exactly work out. "

 

" And your father? "

 

" Died a few years back in a car  
accident. "

 

Bellamy nodded thoughtfully before clearing his throat a bit. " My, uh...My mom passed away when I was sixteen. Osteosarcoma. "

 

" That...must have been hard. "

 

He stared at the floor. " The hardest part was having to explain to my baby sister that her mom was gone. But I did it. It had to be done. "

 

Clarke looked at him, thinking back to an interesting conversation they'd had a few days ago while also inhabiting a vehicle. 

 

" There's a right and wrong time for emotion... " she muttered, echoing very similar words from the man in front of her.

 

" Exactly, " he affirmed.

 

Clarke shook her head. " I still don't get it. You're angry with me for not being emotional enough with this case, yet simultaneously, your rage would have impeded productivity with the mission, had you let it get the best of you. It's an enigma. I don't know how to asses these kinds of problems. "

 

" That's because they can't be solved, Clarke. Only dealt with. You're treating emotional predicaments like some kind of equation that you can apply a mathematical formula to, but that's not possible. "

 

" Well, then what the hell am I supposed to do? " Clarke exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. " Solving problem, logicality, these are my specialties. It's not as easy to drop everything I know as you're making it seem. "

 

Bellamy stared at her for a moment, but soon shook his head slowly and went back to staring out the window in silence. Bastard even kept the candy.

 

Clarke internally groaned, refusing to explain herself further if she wasn't going to be heard.  
Instead, she went back to her laptop and decided to regard Raven and Lincoln.

 

" Hey, Raven, come in, " she spoke, but only an eerie quiet responded. " Raven, are you there? "

 

Still nothing. 

 

Bellamy began to perk up at this, his face scrunched with worry and concentration. " Raven? " he asked hurriedly.

 

" Lincoln, are you there? Hello? Raven? " Clarke called for them, yet still there was no reply from either.

 

Suddenly Kane's voice came through.  
" Griffin, check the status on communications from your laptop. "

 

She did, but instead of a green, circular symbol assigned to both Raven and Lincoln's names, the circle was empty and colorless, signifying dead receivers on their end.

 

Their coms had been destroyed.

 

" Uh, Houston? " Clarke began warily, turning to stare at Bellamy with worried eyes. " We have a problem. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. Working on it!


	10. Meet The Russians: Part 3

" What the hell just happened? " Kane demanded through communications.

 

" I don't know, " Clarke answered, typing away furiously on her laptop. " Their coms just went out. No manual override or possibility that they simply removed them, but the damn things just blinked off. "

 

" Maybe the software was internally damaged or shut down. " Monty suggested.

 

" The only occurrence strong enough to damage something as brilliant as Raven's tech is an EMP. "

 

" Which isn't exactly that far-reaching. " Jasper supplied then. " Clarke, what's the entry code for Raven's checking system? "

 

" I sent it to you while you were talking. "

 

" That's why you're my favorite, " he responded, and Clarke could detect the grin in his voice.

 

" Hold up, " said Bellamy. Sometime within the last minute, he'd moved to sit beside her, leaning closely over her shoulder to make out what was displayed on her computer. " Are you saying Raven and Lincoln were hit with an electromagnetic pulse while they were there? Shumway didn't say anything about a technological wildcard. "

 

" This was definitely unexpected. " agreed Kane. " But right now, we need to worry about reestablishing communications with those two, otherwise they're no one out there. "

 

" Okay, I think I have something. " Jasper spoke up. " From what I can tell, their coms were nixed by an instantaneous zap which caused interior damage to the buds. So, yeah, EMP. But the pulse wasn't strong enough. There's still a bit of life in Raven's piece, all I have to do is access it. "

 

" How? " Murphy inquired curiously.

 

" It's Raven, " replied the hacker. " She would've manufactured a failsafe into her equipment. All I have to do is hack her tech. The connection will be shaky, but still there. "

 

" How long will that take? " asked Kane impatiently.

 

" Five minutes, approximately. "

 

" You're a one-sixty-two IQ genius hacker, and you can't penetrate an earbud in less than three-hundred-and-fifty-seven seconds? "

 

" This isn't just an earbud, it's a communication piece crafted by a world-class mechanical prodigy. Not exactly easy. "

 

" Then get busy, " Bellamy cut in, worry evident in his thick voice. He was shaking erratically beside Clarke, eyes darting aimlessly around the van. It was clear that the man was beginning to lose patience, and given his intense EQ levels, she worried he might act out idiotically and lose control.  
Clarke remembered growing up, how intense her mother would get. But whether it was a lost patient from the hospital haunting her conscious or another misogynistic male doctor once again discriminating against her work due to the fact that she possessed female genitalia, Jake Griffin always knew how to comfort his wife. He'd simply stand beside her and gently hold her hand. Sometimes he'd stroke her with his thumb, and sometimes their hands would just intertwine effortlessly and the two would stay silent for minutes until Abby's breathing slowed and she slumped into her husband's steady arms.

 

These memories gave Clarke a logical idea, and without much hesitation, she reached over, taking Bellamy Blake's quivering, warm hand in her own and squeezing it reassuringly. She didn't look at him, but he did glance at her in the slightest. She expected him to pull away harshly, maybe be disgusted with her sudden, forward action, but instead, he squeezed her cold palm right back and said nothing.

 

Suddenly a rocky static filled their ears, and then the sound of muffled male voices speaking Russian.

 

" I got it! " Jasper exclaimed. " Raven? Are you there? Can you hear me? "

 

" Who's talking in the background? " Monty asked. " Are those the dealers? What are they saying? "

 

" I can't make it out. " answered Kane. " My Russian's fine but their voices are too soft. "

 

" Raven? " Clarke tried frantically. " Raven, if you can hear me let us know. "

 

Then, almost immediately, the distinct sound of horrendous coughing came. It sounded like the mechanic in question. But there was something peculiar about the periodical, and, almost intricate way she hacked. Three short ones, pause, another four short, pause....

 

" Wait a second, " Clarke whispered incredulously. " Holy shit, is that morse code? "

 

Instantaneously, Bellamy kicked into gear. He quickly rummaged through Clarke's bag until he came up with a pen, and began to write out the dashes and dots being heard on to his tan forearm as the coughing continued

 

" Okay, " he muttered. " Dot-dash-dash, dot-dash, dash-dot-dash-dash... "

 

Still, Raven kept up the faux coughing fit. 

 

" Dot-dot-dot, dot, dash, dot-dot-dash, dot-dash-dash-dot. "

 

Suddenly the coughing halted, and they waited for more. But nothing else came except for the continuous muffled voices.  
Bellamy began deciphering the message, still on his arm, which looked like this:

.-- .- -.-- / ... . - / ..- .--.

" Okay, we got W-A-Y... " he kept up the decoding. " S-E...T-U-P. " 

 

Bellamy squinted down at the letters thoughtfully. " 'Way, setup'... " he looked over at Clarke in confusion. " What the hell does that mean? "

 

" Shumway, setup! " exclaimed Monty on the other end. " Shumway set us up! "

 

" What? " Kane responded in disbelief. " No, that can't be right. Shumway's one of my most trusted friends. "

 

" Well, now he's your most traitorous friend. " Murphy deadpanned.

 

" What reason would he have to betray the Department of Defense? " the agent continued to argue futilely.

 

" Perhaps he found closer relations with these thugs. " Clarke suggested. " How long has he been there? "

 

" Almost half of a year. "

 

" Then, there you go. Start acting like a criminal long enough and you'll become one. "

 

" She's right, " Murphy affirmed at this. " That's basic psychological impression one-oh-one. "  
Clarke was about to go into further detail of the behaviorist's statement when suddenly a loud voice inversely broke through the coms. 

 

" I suppose you're wondering why you are here. " spoke the heavily accented male voice.

 

In response, they heard Raven snort. " Maybe a little. " 

 

" Don't be so snappy, sweetheart. You're lucky you're still alive after trying to infiltrate the company's a small businessman. "

 

" Businessman? " she scoffed. " You're a weaponry pimp. And I'm still alive because for some inexplicable reason, you need me. "

 

" Raven, " Clarke whispered, a sudden idea forming. " Keep him talking. I've got a plan. "

 

" You're right. I do need you. " replied the man. " But he can't be here. "

 

Lincoln. He was there. Still alive.

 

Shuffling ensued, and Clarke could tell that someone was struggling against other people. Probably the young DOD agent getting dragged away from the scene.

 

" Let him go! " Raven demanded violently. " He's just a bodyguard, he doesn't know anything! "

 

" I don't buy that for a second. But don't worry, he'll be in good hands. "

 

" What the hell do you want with me? Just get it over with! " 

 

The man took tired deep breath. " I'm sure you're aware of the missile? "

 

A pause.

 

" I thought so. It is why you're here after all - in two senses, that is. See, when we received this weapon, we were unaware that it would be completely unresponsive to our meddling, making it just a big lump of metal-encased Plutonium. "

 

Raven didn't reply for a moment, until finally, " So you lured us in. Or, more specifically, me. Because I know thermonuclear science like no one else, and you can't risk hiring someone outside of your organization. You need me to activate a nuclear missile. "

 

" Precisely. Smart girl. " he approved proudly. 

 

" And Shumway? " she asked.

 

" Shumway is a good man, because he can see the bigger picture. I was almost angry when I discovered his double status, until he pledged his full allegiance to my empire. All he had to do was perform one simple task. "

 

" Betray his friend. "

 

" Exactly. Just like you will betray your country, and do as I've asked. "

 

Raven sighed. " And if I refuse? " but Clarke was sure she already understood the answer.  
Footsteps emitted through the calm until the man's voice sounded so clear, he had to have been right in front of the mechanic.

 

" If you refuse, then your friend will be killed. And I will spend the rest of my life hunting down your other team members and eradicating them one by one. "

 

Clarke halted her work for a moment to stare up at Bellamy, who had turned a ghostly pale.

 

" So, " began the damned thug. " Do we have a deal? "

 

The was no answer for a moment, and Clarke was worried that Raven might tell the guy to stick it somewhere rather unpleasant. So, she spoke before the other woman could.

 

" Raven, you have to comply. Don't worry, I have a plan, okay? Just do what he says. " the genius said in a rush, her heart beating violently inside of her quivering chest.

 

The mechanic sighed again. " Where's the nuke? "

 

•••

 

" Okay, Griffin, what's your bright idea? " Kane asked hurriedly, his voice distant yet still firm. " If we don't get this guy with the next hour, we have to notify National Services, and Raven will be labeled a terrorist for activating a weapon of mass destruction. "

 

" I know, " Clarke replied. " Which is why while Raven and that dickhead were talking, I recorded his voice, and sent it to our hacking genius. Jasper? "

 

" Way ahead of you, boo. "

 

" Don't call me 'boo'. "

 

" Alrighty, "

 

" What good does recording his voice do? " asked Kane in confusion.

 

" A lot, actually. " Monty replied. " Jasper has a built-in software connected to his computer, which is a wide-range analytical search system able to assess and narrow results regarding whatever is inputted. "

 

" Yeah, I got none of that. " the head agent admitted dryly. 

 

" It means that with the recording of this guy's voice, my computer will study the speech patterns right down to biological evidence, and I'll be able to hear every cellular conversation, every recording of his voice, every place he's ever been to, and, more importantly, where he is at this exact moment. " Jasper elucidated.

 

A long pause followed, until finally Kane said in astonished pride, " And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you're all the geniuses. "

 

While all this had been happening, Raven had been taken into a secure room, is what it sounded like, with the man still talking on the other end about how they'd be watching her, and she had 'x' amount of time, and blah, blah, blah. 

 

" Okay, I've got his files. " Jasper said. " We should all get to the van and go from there. "

 

" Sounds good, " agreed Kane.

 

" Wait, can I get whatever food they have from the mini fridge in here first? " Murphy asked hopefully.

 

" Seriously, Murph? " Bellamy asked in exasperation. " We're trying to impede the activation of a nuke, and you're thinking about food? "

 

" What? I didn't have a lot to eat today. "

 

" I quit, " Bellamy muttered, utterly done. " I don't get paid enough. "

 

" No, teachers don't get paid enough. You're just suffering from first world male problems. " Clarke countered snarkily. 

Suddenly she felt something kick the back of her calf. It was his foot.

 

She glared at him. " Did you just kick me? "

 

Bellamy smirked and raised his hands to place them behind his curly head as he shut his eyes and pretended to rest. " Maybe, " he sighed.

 

" I swear to God, Blake, if you- "

 

" Guys! " Raven's voice broke frantically through the coms.

 

" Raven? " Bellamy asked, now fully alert. " Raven, what's going on? "

 

" I found it, " she whispered, her tone completely awestruck. " I found the nuke. "

" Where are you? " asked Clarke? " Are you alone? "

" Of course, I'm alone! What, do you think I'm an idiot? The only thing in here watching me is an ancient surveillance camera with no audio. I'm just in a plain room. I'm checking out the nuke now. "

" Raven, " came Kane's voice as he and the rest of the team joined Clarke and Bellamy in the van. " Do not arm that missile, you hear? We have a plan. Do you copy? "

" Copy that, " was the reply. Mild fiddling could be heard in the background, and Clarke only guessed that the mechanic was tinkering with the nuke.

" What are you doing? " she asked impatiently.

" There's something off about this missile. " Raven commented in confusion. " It's not as heavy as it should be, and the activating module doesn't look... "

" Raven, what's going on? "

" I just need to see... "

" Raven! "

" Holy A-bomb, batman.. " the girl exclaimed quietly in what seemed to be a concoction of astonishment and impressiveness. " This isn't a bomb. It's a cargo-hold. "

" What? " said Kane, just as surprised. " What's inside? "

" I don't know, " Raven responded curiously. " There's an entrance keypad where the activation module should be, almost as though there's a passcode to open up whatever's inside. "

" Can you get the passcode? " asked Clarke. 

" Not likely. Even the best hacker couldn't get this. It's a bomb, not a super computer. Only whoever sent this baby could know the code. I'm betting not even that asshole Russian knows it, or that the nuke wasn't a nuke at   
all. "

" Why would someone send a package encased in a nuclear explosive and not tell them about it? " wondered Clarke, not understanding. 

That's where Bellamy came in, a thoughtful expression adorning his face. " Probably because whatever's in that missile is just too dangerous to be spoken about. "

" More dangerous than an atomic weapon? " Kane inquired in disbelief. " That doesn't sound good. Is the nuke even equipped? "

" No, " answered Raven. " It's light because it isn't armed. Besides, whatever is inside this thing, it's just a hunk of metal with a required password. "

" Well, don't let the Russians know that. " Bellamy warned. " If they get their hands on something more dangerous than a nuclear striker, the stakes are even higher than before. Just do your best to at least act like you're working on it, yeah? "

" A lot easier said than done. " Raven grumbled. " But I'll figure something out. "

" Don't worry, " assured Clarke quickly. " We have files on who you were speaking with earlier. All we have to do is nab this guy, and you're out of there. "

" It's almost as though we should've done that in the first place. "

" All in good time. Where's Lincoln? "

" Don't know. They took him away about a half hour ago and didn't tell me where. But he should be fine. He's a big guy. "

" Even so. We have to get you guys out fast. " 

" And we will, " interjected Bellamy, giving Clarke a stabilizing look. " We'll have you out of there in no time. I promise. "

" Good. Get busy. " was the mechanic's hurried response.

Clarke looked to Jasper, would was sitting behind her. Bellamy had moved to sit in the passenger's seat beside Kane, with everyone else behind them. Jasper was currently scanning online files of a Chekov Peters.

" Okay, what do you have, Jas? " asked Monty, leaning over him to look at the hacker's computer.

" Chekov Peters. Not married. No kids. He's been in and out of dealerships since he was fifteen. "

" Damn, " Murphy whistled. " That's young. "

" At first it was all drugs, but he soon got a reputation for someone who was good with exchanges. He moved up. Now he's in charge of one of the links belonging to the largest arms-dealing chain in the world. Been in and out of prison multiple times. Some he broke out of. Some he broke. "

" Pull up his purchase and selling records. " Clarke told him, leaning over the back of Jasper's seat to obtain a closer look at the screen. Miles of code zoomed quickly by as he typed away, searching for something in particular. Eventually though, he cursed softly, growing agitated.

" This wall's too complicated. I can't get through. "

" You don't get paid by the government to 'not get through', kid. " Kane barked impatiently.

" It's not as easy as it looks! " the hacker yelled back exasperatedly. " I'm not just getting through a firewall, I'm hacking into someone's life. I'm trying to pull up records of something that somebody has been attempting to keep hidden for years, it's not exactly a cakewalk. And, shockingly, yelling at me as I work does not increase productivity. "

Kane sighed, rubbing his temples repeatedly in exhaustion. " How long will it take? "

Jasper shook his head. " With this of an intense level of code, the encryption could take hours. Three, max. "

" That's not good enough! "

" Well, it's our only choice! "

" No it's not, " Clarke mumbled. All eyes turned to her. " Raven's com. We hacked Raven's com, we could- "

" Find her location. " finished Bellamy, eyes wide. " It won't help with finding out who sent the package, but we could get her and Lincoln out. " he looked at Kane, who nodded slowly.

" Jasper, " the agent said. " Keep working on that firewall. Clarke- "

" Already on it, " she replied, working on her laptop in swift motions.

" Good, " Kane affirmed, his voice sounding almost far away as he stared ahead at the bright lights of Montreal, twinkling against the dark sky. " Let's go get our people. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part took so long to upload! I was just on a really long roadtrip and had no time to write or post, but I promise I'm back on track! More to come!


	11. Meet The Russians: Part 4

Their base was in Ottawa Valley. Underground.

 

No wonder Chekov hadn't been brought down yet.

 

It was a few hours of a drive to the location, and Kane had already notified NSA and requested backup, which was currently on its way in an emergency chopper.

 

Monty and Murphy were both asleep. Conked out with their heads leaning against their side windows.

 

Jasper was still working on the encryption, and Clarke was concerned that after almost an hour on non-stop typing, his fingers were on their way to falling completely off.

 

There was complete silence throughout the vehicle, until suddenly it was broken by Bellamy, who asked Kane, " How're you holding up? "

 

The agent straightened visibly. " I'm fine. These things happen. "

 

" Really? Friends betray close friends all the time around here? I think I may want to rethink my profession. "

 

" People do shitty things, Bellamy. " Kane elucidated. " And when they do, it's our job to put on a brave face and soldier on for the good of the people. "

 

" That seems like a painful burden to bare. " Bellamy said cautiously, his face open with sympathy, and maybe eve slight pain. 

 

" I bare it, " Kane began solemnly. " So that they don't have to. "

 

Bellamy thought about this momentarily, his eyebrows drawn in concentration. " Shumway wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. "

 

" But I should have. "

 

" And so should've I, " the strategist argued.   
" I mean, I get paid to predict what'll happen before it happens, I should've known it was a trap, but I didn't. I let my anger get in the way of being productive. If anything, it's my fault. "

 

" It's all of our faults. " Clarke spoke up as she stared out the window, watching flashes of colors speed by her sight. She turned to the front where Bellamy was staring at her expectantly and sighed. " It's our job to keep people safe. We failed. That's on us. Now we have to live with it. " she looked at Kane, who was watching her silently in the rearview mirror. " I'm sorry about Shumway. I know he was your friend. I've... " she inhaled deeply. " I've lost some friends of my own as well.. "

 

Of course, Clarke was only speaking of one friend: Wells. The one of only two people who'd see understood her. She'd pushed him away like it was nothing. As though years of support and being as close as they were was easily able to be wiped away just like that.

 

Clarke knew how wrong it was of her to shut Wells out, but she hadn't known what else to do. Human interaction never came easy to the genius, and a lot of the time she was simply left alone in the cold with nothing but the heat behind her eyes to keep her warm.  
She was constantly inhabiting the same presence as spirits in the form of withering memories. But ghosts didn't haunt her. People did.

 

When the team finally arrived about mile south of their destination, none of them were at all shocked to see the outlying, uninhabited desert they'd come to. Somewhere beneath the earth, Raven was stalling, pretending to arm a missile, and Lincoln....No one had any idea of what was happen to their first - and possibly last - bodyguard.

Clarke knew that none of them could get too close to the actual location, or Chekov might attempt to hurt his captives. Until they had their backup, which was only 30 - 45 minutes away, the team was sitting ducks.

 

One by one, the geniuses and their government handler stepped out of the van to survey their surroundings.

 

Kane checked his watch. " NSA will be here soon. Bellamy, how are we going to get our members out? "

 

The long drive had given the strategist a while to think, and hopefully, this time his abilities were not overshadowed by strung out emotions.

 

" Murphy and I took you guys offline so that we could strategize with Raven through coms. " he explained. " During the last few hours, we went through Peters's files, profiled him, and she told us everything she'd gathered by their brief interaction. Murphy? "

 

The behaviorist stepped up, and although he was usually all smirks and sarcastic comments, Murphy was now all business as he broke down his psychological analysis.

 

" Raven said that he was a small guy. Maybe 5'6, a little pudgy. Not your typical criminal leader. " he elucidated. " She also informed us that he had at least three men standing by, always doing the dirty work. I.E., the physical...abuse. Chekov doesn't get his hands dirty. Throughout all of our research, there was no trace of physical criminalistic actions. We think he might just be the brain, not the brawn. "

 

" Actually, not even the brain. " Bellamy snorted dismissively. " The guy didn't think to check for coms. The EMP was probably just for the car. "

 

" So, " Murphy continued on that note. " With that information in mind, we have a plan of some sorts. "

 

Clarke pursed her lips. " 'Some sorts' isn't all-too reassuring, you know. "

 

" Hear us out, " Bellamy replied cautiously.   
" Those idiots don't understand basic technology, let alone nuclear science. The electromagnetic pulse came from an electricity station half a mile from Goose Village. So Raven will easily outsmart them. She'll request for Peters. Given how physically weak we predict him to be, she can overpower the guy. Raven's removed a segment of the keypad from the missile which basically looks like a remote detonator for the bomb, which she'll say that she will set off if they don't bring her Lincoln.   
" Lincoln's brought in. He gains containment of Peters, and if they're not set free immediately, he gets his neck snapped. Piece of cake. "

 

" Yeah, " Jasper scoffs. " If your cake is a recipe for disaster! We don't have the cards for that kind of gamble, guys. "

 

" It's the only way. " Bellamy reasons carefully. " If we can't get Raven and Lincoln out before NSA shows up, they'll either be killed or kept as hostages. "

 

" They're already hostages, " comments Kane.

 

" Then they'll be shot down along with the organization should those assholes put up a fight. " argued the strategist angrily. Clarke could detect the clear frustration in his eyes, and she knew she couldn't stay silent throughout the exchange.

 

She sighed, staring longingly up at the clear sky, which just starting to show a dawning light. 

 

" I agree with Bellamy. " Clarke stated firmly, avoiding the mentioned's incredulous gaze. Instead, she looked at the rest of her team, who all stared back at her warily. " I trust him. " was all she added.

 

One by one, they each sighed and nodded their heads.

 

" Let's do it, then. " Kane agreed. " Is Raven on coms? "

 

" Sure am, cowboy. " responded mechanic through the communication devices. " Ready as I'll ever be, too. "

 

" Okay. Backup’s twenty minutes away. We'll execute when their ETA is five minutes coming. " the agent declared, staring at his watch. 

 

" Sounds good. " replied Raven. " I'm almost finished getting the keypad piece. "

 

" Copy that. We'll stay online in case there's any change of plans. "

 

" Okie-dokie, "

 

Some of them then began to shuffle around aimlessly in waiting, others leaned against that steadfast van. Clarke was about to ask Jasper if he needed any assistance when a familiar voice said her name from behind. 

She turned to see Bellamy and his intense brown orbs, seconds from igniting as always. 

 

" Hey, can I talk to you? " he asked quietly.

 

" Sure, " Clarke replied. Sensing the topic, she reached up to her ear and removed the bud, and he did the same.

 

She looked back up. " What's wrong? "

 

" Nothing, " Bellamy assured quickly, before frowning. " Well...Actually..... " he trailed off, unsure. The guy seemed so stuttery Clarke thought he might not get through an entire, coherent sentence for a while. But then he cleared his throat and spoke once more.   
" Thanks for having my back over there. "

 

Clarke nodded nonchalantly. " You would've done the same for me. "

 

" Not lately, " he mumbled guiltily. " I've kind of been a douche. "

 

" We're geniuses. We're often prone to douchery. It's nothing personal. "

" Yeah, it never is with you. " he smirked. " No feelings, right? "

 

" Not the slightest. " she replied with just as much satire. " That must be why you hate me so much, yeah? "

 

Bellamy gave her a look. " I don't hate you. I've told you that. It's just sometimes, you're a little hard to swallow. "

 

Clarke sighed and stared at the ground slightly. " I know. But I can't change that. "

 

" I know. "

 

She grimaced and looked back up at the freckled man. In the calm morning sun, he was beautiful. She knew that guys weren't typically supposed to be, but he was.  
It wasn't fair, really. With her unwashed hair and sleep-deprived eyes, Clarke probably looked a few days past death, she assumed. Especially standing next to a fucking Greek god. 

 

" Are you still mad about the case? " she asked.

 

Bellamy inhaled deeply before opening his mouth. " I- "

 

" Quiet! " hissed Monty from a few feet away. " Chekov's back! "

 

" Shit, " Bellamy cursed under his breath as they all listened in through coms.

 

" My employees tell me you've worked tediously in the last multiple hours. " stated the Russian suspiciously. " If you are not doing what we agreed upon, severe consequences will follow. "

 

" Your employees are dumbasses. " snapped the feisty mechanic in a bored voice. " They wouldn't know nuclear technology if it bent them over and screwed them from behind. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. "

 

" I should hope so. " replied Chekov slowly. He sounded louder, as though he'd stepped closer to Raven.

 

The said girl insisted back, " I do. In fact, I'm just about done. Would you like to see my work? "

 

Beside Clarke, the behaviorist widened his eyes in panic.

 

" She's going activate the plan.. " he looked at the woman beside him in horror. " She'll ruin everything! "

 

" Reyes! " Kane then whispered fiercely. " Do not engage. I repeat: do not engage! "

 

A slight shuffling could be heard, and Clarke sighed because she knew exactly what was about to happen.

 

" What is that? " they heard Chekov inquire curiously.

" Why, this old thing? " Raven replied, her voice dripping with satisfaction. " This is my little friend. I like to called him, 'The Remote Detonator That'll Blow This Place To The Ground Unless You Do Exactly As I Say. "

 

Kane pinched the bridge of his nose until the tips of his fingers turned white. 

 

" What...What are... " mumbled Chekov in utter astonishment.

 

" Put your goddamn hands up and face the door. " Raven ordered coldly. Obviously, the dealer complied, because nothing was said in return.

 

" Now, take me to Lincoln. Any of your crooks get in my way, and I blow this whole place up to shit. "

 

" You wouldn't do that.. " he argued, unsure.

 

" You wanna bet on that? Go ahead. See where it gets you. "

 

" You'd risk killing you and your friend after going through all this to keep yourselves alive? "

 

" Yes, " was her curt response. " I'd risk my life a thousand times, as would he, to protect this world from people like you. Now take me to my partner, you filthy son of a bitch. "

 

" Okay, okay, " Chekov complied hurriedly, worry evident in his voice. He was scared. 

 

" Follow me, " he instructed.

 

" No bullshit, " Raven warned. " Lead the way. "

 

They walked a few paces without resistance, but Clarke was still weary. If any of those criminals found out Raven was completely screwing them over, it'd be the end of her and Lincoln.

 

Suddenly, a new voice came through.  
" Hey, how's- what the hell? Mr. Peters, what's going on? "

 

At the sound of this shocked man, Kane's breath hitches. " Shumway, " he mumbled with pained eyes.

 

" Don't come any closer! " ordered Chekov hastily. " She has a remote detonator to the explosive. She's going to blow us all up to shit if we don't set her and the bodyguard free. "

 

" That's not possible. " argued Shumway. " It's not- " but then he cut himself off, clearing his throat. " That's-that's not possible.. "

 

" Well, obviously it is, you bastard! Now get out of her way! And make sure no one intervenes. "

 

A sigh. " Yes sir, "

 

Clarke looked at Bellamy upon hearing the exchange. " What was Shumway going to say about the missile? "

" I don't know, " he answered thoughtfully, his brow furrowed. " He started to explain the inadequacy of the nuke, but then stopped himself... " Bellamy contemplated something for a moment before whipping his head back to Clarke in realization. " Do you think he knows about it being a fake? "

 

" Why would he lure us in for a fake nuke just to dupe us and his boss? " she asked, not understanding.

 

" Maybe he's playing more than one game. "

 

" Or more than two, " Clarke mumbled dryly, recounting the memory of the team discovering Shumway's betrayal.

 

They could hear numerous murmurs and outcries of disbelief and confusion as Raven, Clarke assumed, pushed Peters along while he led her to Lincoln. A lot of the protestation was yelled in Russian, so the genius couldn't understand what they were saying, but she knew it couldn't be pleasant.

 

Their voices were silenced by Chekov's abrupt commands as he supposedly directed them to move out of the way, or else. Soon came a faint series of clicks, and then the screeching sound of a metal door opening.

 

" Lincoln, get up. We're getting out of here. " said Raven swiftly, obviously relieved to see him alive.

 

" What's going on? " Clarke heard him ask. 

 

" No time to explain, but they're not going to touch us. Just get this idiot under control, and Judas, here, is gonna lead us into to bloody light. "

 

By 'idiot', the mechanic most likely meant Chekov, as well as by 'Judas', she meant Shumway.

 

" Wait! " protested the said traitor. " We can't let them escape, they'll compromise our business with the Feds! "

 

" Shut up, Shumway, " grumbled Peters. " It's you're fault this is happening, you fucking imbecile. But we don't have a choice, they'll blow us up. "

 

" No they won't, " said Shumway slowly, regret seeping into his voice. 

 

" Shit, " mumbled Raven.

 

" What are you talking about? " asked Chekov, confused.

 

Clarke held her breath. Beside her, Bellamy cursed up and down frantically.

 

Suddenly a commotion went off and struggling could be heard.

 

“ Get away from her! “ Lincoln growled.

" Hey! " shouted Raven, before a loud smash startled them all.

 

" Shumway! " screamed Chekov violently. " What the fuck have you done- why- why is it...? "

 

" Raven! " hissed Kane in panic. " What the hell just happened? "

 

" Shumway.. " she whispered fearfully. " He smashed the keypad. They know I was lying. "

 

•••

 

" You little bitch, " seethed the head criminal.

 

" Don't move, " warned Lincoln. " or I'll take your head off. "

 

" You won't do anything. "Chekov growled.   
" Vzyat' ikh! "

 

And then all hell broke loose.

 

The criminals standing by rioted, and from Raven's murderous protest, the team assumed that their members were once again being held against their will.

 

Clarke stumbled hurriedly to Kane, who was a ghostly white.

 

" How long until backup? " she asked, her heart rate picking up in a wild race.

 

" At least another twenty minutes. That's a significant amount of time in their condition. " he answered, strained.

 

Beside him, Monty, Jasper, and Murphy all made quite the show with the mixture of both vigorous cursing and hopeless head-shaking.   
Bellamy was stiff and impassive. Clarke wanted to reach out to him - which frightened her - but she was nearly completely sure that he'd only push her away - which was even more frightening. 

 

Given that she was inversely the original reason for Raven and Lincoln even being held captive in the first place, Clarke didn't think it all too wise to be consoling the best friend of the girl she may have sentenced to her death.

 

Of course, the emotional aspect that was supposed to come with the fact Raven and their bodyguard might die hardly registered with her. To Clarke, a life was a life. It didn't matter where it ended, as long as it caused little difficulty. That was the way she had handled her dad. As dismissively as she'd turned Wells away, and stopped returning her mother's calls.

 

In the genius's world, people didn't matter. 

Math and Science did.

 

But as Clarke viewed the worried and hopeless faces of her team members surrounding her, as she listened to the other two's cries, she felt something deep inside of her chest, like the unmistakable feeling of pure willpower growing beneath her skin.

 

Raven and Lincoln couldn't die.

 

Raven and Lincoln wouldn't die.

" I've got an idea. " Clarke stated, and immediately they all rushed to badger her with various questions. " But, " she warned. " If we do this, we could lose evidence from Chekov's computer. We'll never learn about the other chains. "

 

" Clarke, " Bellamy responded, almost tiredly, like she exhausted him. " Those are our team members in trouble out there. If we don't do something now; they die. Don't you get that? "

 

" Bellamy, shut up. " barked Kane in dismiss. " Clarke, what are you thinking? "

 

The genius turned away from the fiery gaze of the strategist and looked to everybody else. " Look at the ground, " she began. " See the hard lumps strewn around? Those are tellers of where water pipelines are. Now, Chekov would have to have his facility in close vicinity of these very pipes if he wanted water supply. "

 

" Very smart, sweetheart. Get to the good stuff, would you? " pried Murphy in his sarcastic, desperate way. 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. " We need to dig down to one of these lines. Years of rain and flooding has taken away the depth of the dirt, so it shouldn't take long. If we hook up the jumper cables from the van to the inside of those pipes, the electrical current will react with the water and metal, and travel through every line within a fifty mile radius- "

 

“ Which will reach the facility, " Monty finished, getting the idea. " And cut off their power. "

 

" And how, exactly, does that help up get Raven ad Lincoln? " Belkamy asked, disbelieving.

 

" Just trust me, " Clarke insisted. " There's no time to explain, but I have a plan. "

 

Eventually the uneasy man sighed in compliance, prompting everyone else to either assist in removing the jumpstart equipment from the van, or use appliances from a red toolbox they'd found in the trunk to dig up the thin layer of dirt which covered the pipes.

 

Once the cables were arranged in place and the ground had been disrupted enough that the top of a decaying, metal water pipe could be seen, Bellamy brought a drill from the back over and began to create a circular incision into the line.

From what they'd heard on coms, Raven and Lincoln had been tied up somewhere until the Russian's could figure out what to do with them, which did let provide a lot of time for the rest of Daedalus.

 

" Hole's ready! " Bellamy hollered, stepping away from his handiwork, drenched in a light sheen of sweat brought on by the bright morning sun.

 

" Okay, " said Monty as he brought over the cords, inserting both of the thick cables into the thumb-sized hole. " Once the car is started, these baby's are gonna transmit about twelve volts of electricity - plus the extra kick from the pipes - in a matter of seconds. Thing is, once the volts go through, the car's toast. There's maybe five seconds to hop out before you're electrocuted. "

 

" Oh, lovely, " Murphy commented soberly.   
" So, who's gonna be the Rotisserie Genius? "

 

Clarke stepped forward. " I'll do it. I'm fast enough to get out quick. "

 

Bellamy scowled. " And if you're wrong, you're dead. "

 

" I'm never wrong. " she snapped. " Besides, we don't have a choice. Those are our team members, right? "

 

Clarke didn't wait for a response before moving past everyone to hop into the driver's side of the vehicle. " Ready when everyone else is. "

 

Kane stepped up to the window. " You sure about this kid? "

 

" I'm sure. "  
He nodded solemnly. " Be fast, "

 

" I know, "

 

From about ten yards away, where everybody else was perched on a patch of dying grass, Monty called, " Okay Clarke, the timer starts as soon as the car does! "

 

" Got it! " she called back, inserting the key. " Okay...One, two.....three! "

 

Clarke turned the key, and instantaneously, the van roared to life. She didn't waste any time attempting to exit, before getting the sleeve of her jacket caught on the hinge of the door.

 

" Shit! " she cursed, trying to get herself free.

 

" Clarke, let's go! " called Bellamy from a distance. 

 

" I'm trying! " she yelled back frantically.   
" Come on, come on, come on...Got it! "

 

Finally free, the genius leaped from the car in one swift motion, just as the electrical engineering short circuited, and the entire vehicle went up in flames.

 

All around, smoke emitted from various spots on the ground, probably the aftermath of the current traveling through those lines as well.

 

Clarke was on the ground, laying on her back in exertion from that near-death experience.

 

Then suddenly she felt the comforting feeling of arms engulfing her as someone helped her sit upright. She recognized the tan skin and freckles instantly and looked up at the man beside her, currently providing assistance to her exhausted self.

 

" You okay, Princess? " he asked, not really meeting her eyes as he pulled her to her feet.

 

" Kind of rethinking this whole "government agent" thing, to be honest. " was her satirical reply.

 

At this, Bellamy glanced down at her, a dark brow raised. " Did you just make a joke? "

 

" Not the time, " she dismissed him. " They have about thirty seconds before that surge hits them. Then it's lights out. "

 

" And what's your plan then? "

 

" You'll see. "

 

Eventually Kane and the others joined them, all patting Clarke on the back respectfully as they waited.

 

" Almost time, " she murmured. " And three, two, one... "

 

Through coms, the sound of sparks were detected, then muffled, alarmed shouts.

 

" Guys? " Raven inquired worriedly. " That was you right? "

 

" Is your power out? " asked Monty.

 

" Oh, yeah, "

 

" Then yes, "

 

" Raven, " Clarke interrupted, all business.   
" You need to get your com to Chekov. "

 

" What? " the mechanic hissed. " Bitch, are you insane? "

 

" Just do it. "

 

Raven signed before yelling out as the criminals surrounding her all shouted in misunderstanding around her. " Hey, Chekov! " the rumbled died down slightly. " Wanna meet the guys who made all this possible? "

 

A few seconds passed, then came angry footsteps, and she instructed the thug to removed the device from her ear.

 

" What...How did we- "

 

" Miss it? " Raven interjected. " Because with made it, biatch. "

 

" You- "

 

" Chekov Peters, " boomed Clarke, cutting him off.

 

Silence.

 

The clearing of a throat.

 

Then, " Who is this? "

 

" My name is Clarke Griffin. NSA. You may have noticed that you've lost power down there, yeah? "

 

The man sighed. " I assume you are responsible. "

 

" You assume correctly. See, I'm not sure if you're aware of this fact, but my team and I have just seized control of your entire base. "

 

Beside her, the other whispered in confusion, because, of course, they really hadn't taken over the Russian facility. And Clarke was lying.

 

" All of your files, personal electronics, online bills, controls...They all belong to me, because you've been hacked to the core. And now, you have exactly ten minutes to bring me my people, or I release all of your records kept on that base to the world. Get the picture? "

 

The was no reply for a few moments, and Clarke couldn't help but feel a bit of pride for giving these thugs quite the run for their money.

" If I give you your people, " Chekov began hesitantly. " You will leave us alone? "

 

" You have my word. " she promised.

 

The man grunted. " I'll have your American heads on a platter if I ever hear from you again. "

 

" Likewise, "

 

•••

 

After nearly ten minutes of waiting, the low rumble of a vehicle could be heard from close by, and the team was able to spot the vague sight of a beat up, red Toyota driving towards them.

 

" There they are! " shouted Monty, pointed at the sight.

 

" How long until NSA? " asked Bellamy.

" Five minutes, " replied Kane, staring ahead stoically.

 

Finally, the truck pulled up about twenty yards away from them and the engine died down.  
First came Chekov, a short, balding man who looked ready to tear Daedalus to pieces. Which he couldn't do without his brainless cronies.

 

After him, Raven and Lincoln followed, both wearing cuffs and blindfolds. But once the criminal unsheathed their eyes, and the mechanic saw her team - her friends - all standing there, waiting to bring her to safety, she broke into a truly gleeful grin.

" You guys look like shit! " the Latina called.

 

" You should take a look at yourself, Reyes! " Bellamy hollered back, but he was smirking.

 

Clarke wasn't ready to smile just yet though.

She looked at Chekov, who was still brooding by the side of his car.

 

" Uncuff them, " she ordered.

 

" Not part of the deal, " he answered back viciously.

 

At this, Kane pulled out the shotgun from his holster and aimed it at the Russian. " Uncuff them! " he yelled. " Or I'll shoot! "

 

" Uh, Kane? " started Jasper slowly, looking up at the sky. " I don't think that'll be necessary. "

 

Suddenly, the sound of a chopper came from above their heads. Everyone turned upwards to spot the glorious sight of backup as it flew toward their scene swiftly.

 

" Chekov Peters, " boomed a voice from the helicopter's speakers. " Get on the ground, and place your hands behind your head. You are under arrest for illegally obtaining U.S. citizens against their will. "

 

" What the hell?! " exclaimed Peters in outrage as he turned to face Clarke, his face a mix of shock and unadulterated fury. " You gave your word, you bitch! "

 

" That's right, " replied the genius in satisfaction. " I said we'd leave you alone. But them? " she looked up at the chopper as it attempted landing approximately fifteen yards left of them. " They're not a part of the 'we'. "

 

Maybe he planned to curse her out. Maybe he wanted to sprint straight to the blonde and strangle her to death. But he'd never get his chance.

Just then, about five soldiers exited the aircraft, all bearing large guns, and skillfully brought Chekov Peters to the ground.

 

Raven and Lincoln came over to the team, where Monty used a minstrel screwdriver to pick the locks on their cuffs. Once they were free, both, even the stiff bodyguard, were embraced by joyful arms as a homecoming. Even Clarke was brought into the celebration as people laughed and cried, as Murphy good-naturedly shoved Raven's shoulder, as Bellamy respect y'all shook Lincoln's hand, thanking him for taking care of his friend.

 

It wasn't until the said strategist met her eyes that Clarke realized she's been staring at him.

He came over slowly, his face adorned with relief and gratitude, and, before anything could be said, he wrapped her in a warm hug.

 

Clarke was frozen. She wasn't necessarily the touchy-feely type. But with those comforting hands secured firmly around her waist, his head buried in her curly blonde hair, well...She couldn't imagine a better moment to live in.

 

Eventually Bellamy pulled away, a little bashful, but his face was split with the biggest, most beautiful grin known to humankind.

 

" You did good, Princess. "

 

Clarke smiled slightly. " I do have my moments. "

Later, after Jasper finally broke through the miles of code to retrieve evidence on all of Chekov's files, more backup came, and they were able to find the base location. There were dozens upon dozens of government helicopters and NSA vehicles. Hundreds of criminals were thrown into U.S. custody, and Raven even gave Clarke's microdrive - which she'd almost forgot about - to the people in charge to insert into Peters's computer. 

Everything was set right.

 

They also discovered what was inside of the missile: over a million dollars in cash.

 

As it turned out, Shumway had been secretly and unlawfully seeking unprecedented armory to U.S. officials in order to make extra cash, and the dummy nuke was sent by none other than a United States senator as payment for all he had been sold.

 

Kane attempted to remain impassive as he watched his friend get cuffed and hauled away, but Clarke could see that he was disappointed.

 

It's been a long couple of days for team Daedalus. With their van torched from the jumper cables, they resulted to traveling back to Boston on one of NSA's quite luxurious helicopters.

 

They all slept the whole way back.

 

Once they'd reached the base a few hours later though, some energy had been retained.  
" Okay, " said Jasper tiredly as he plopped down into his desk seat in HQ. " I am NEVER doing anything like that again. "

 

" Never say never, bro, " responded Murphy, his voice equally as exhausted. " Justin Bieber taught us that. You can't go against the Biebs. "

 

" I couldn't go against anything right now. I'm beat. "

 

" Ah, loosen up a bit, yeah? " Raven chimed in as she came over and ruffled the hacker's thick, black hair. " This is nothing a hard drink at Grounder’s can't fix. "

 

Murphy whistled approvingly. " Sounds good to me. You guys in? "

 

" In for what? " asked Lincoln, who was currently tidying up the space surrounding the main monitor, which was covered in physical files folders.

 

" In for a beer at the bar downtown. " answered Raven. " You should come. I owe you a drink for having my ass back there. "

 

" You sure? " he prodded hesitantly. At this, Monty actually went over to their new bodyguard and slung a skinny arm over the large man's shoulder. 

 

" Pal, " he said affectionately in that Monty-like way. " Nothing could make us happier. "

 

Though seeming slightly uncomfortable being in such close proximity with the smaller guy, Lincoln smiled and nodded.

 

Then Bellamy walked in and greeted them all with a nod.

 

" Bell, we're going to Grounder’s. You coming? " said Raven.

 

" Oh, god yes.. " Bellamy replied with a fatigued sigh. " If there's one thing I need right now, it's a good drink and at least three square meals at once. "

 

" Atta boy, " the mechanic grinned at her friend. " Leaving in five. "

 

" Alright, "

 

After watching all of this unfold, Clarke went over to Bellamy's desk, where he was grabbing a few belongings from his desk and stuffing them into a black messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

 

" Hey, " she greeted him.

 

" Hi, " he replied, looking up at her. " What's up? "

 

" Where've you been? You didn't follow anyone in here initially. "

 

" Oh, I went to check on Kane. " he said solemnly. " Make sure he was okay after... "

 

" After his friend stabbed him in the back? " Clarke supplied.

 

Bellamy nodded with a grimace. " Yeah, that. That must be a terrible feeling. Losing a friend. "

 

Yes, it was terrible. But Clarke had pushed those emotions consisting of pain away for years. It was only until just recently that she regretted doing so.

 

She cleared her throat. " I guess I wouldn't know, " she lied. " I don't make many friends. "

 

Bellamy looked at her quizzically. " What about Daedalus? They're your friends. And me...We're friends, aren't we? "

 

" Are we? " Clarke asked vaguely unbelievingly. " Nearly all of that case you hated me. "

 

He hung his head low in what seemed to be shame. " I'm sorry about the way I acted. "

 

" About Raven? " she stared at him.

 

" About everything. " he clarified. " I shouldn't have treated you so crossly. You're my partner. I mean, we made a deal to support one another, and I was a dick. It's just.... " he sighed. " Raven and I...we're very close. She's like family. And when you were so nonchalant about the plan in the beginning, it was as though you didn't care about her wellbeing, and that pissed me off. "

 

" I do care, Bellamy. " Clarke assured him. " But efficiency mattered more. I wasn't...trying to hurt you. "

 

" I know, " Bellamy stared down at his shoes, one kicking at the ground below. " I let my emotions get in the way as always. "

 

" And I let my low EQ keep me from seeing from seeing things from your perspective. "

 

Bellamy smiled ruefully, his dark eyes boring into hers, causing a chill to pleasantly crawl it's way up her spine. " We have a lot of work to do, don't we? "

 

Clarke scoffed. " I suppose we do. "

 

" Well, " he said, moving out from behind his desk and slowly leading the way out of HQ.   
" maybe Grounder's can start us off on a good path. I think we deserve a drink. "

 

" Have one for me, " she told him. " I'm not really a 'crowded bar' kind of person. "

 

" Aw, come on, Princess...Just one beer, then I'll let you go? " Bellamy pleaded with a knowing grin, as if he already was sure she'd say yes.

 

She did.

 

" Just give me a minute, I'll be right out. There's something I need to do first. " Clarke told him, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

 

He nodded absently and continued towards the exit door. " Okay. see you out there, then. "

 

Once he was gone, and everyone else had followed his lead, Clarke leaned against a spare desk and opened her email on her phone.

 

She'd lost his contact a long time ago, but with her almost photographic memory, she remembered every email username he'd employed over the last ten years.

 

After typing in the most recent one she remembered, Clarke began working on the message. The one that would bring her friend back to her. The one that would be sent to Wells Jaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of case two! More on the way!


	12. Dude, Where's My Body?: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Daedalus must find the missing deceased body of a murdered DOD member. But when the case hits a little too close to home for Clarke, will she be able to separate her priorities from her emotions?

Clarke awoke in her new apartment, in her new bed, wearing her new pajamas that didn't smell like a sketchy laundry mat, to the sound of her doorbell ringing repeatedly.

 

She cursed as she rolled off of the queen-sized Tempur-Pedic, wondering who in the world would request for her at eight in the morning when work didn't even begin until ten.

 

Grumbling and exhausted, Clarke unhooked the locks on her door and swung it open to reveal none other than Bellamy Blake and that damned smirk on his face as he surveyed the grumpy blonde's matching, plaid sleepwear.

 

" Nice jammies, " he teased.

 

" What the hell are you doing here? " she snapped, her eyes still barely open and her voice too groggy to sound truly pissed off.

 

" Well, good morning to you too, Princess. " Bellamy greeted sarcastically. " Can I come in? "

 

" No, "

 

" I brought breakfast.. " 

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes, already aware of the fact that she was about to give in. " Are there donuts? "

 

Bellamy grinned. " Did Copernicus establish the heliocentric theory? "

 

" Get in, "

 

With a laugh, he entered her new, spacious apartment and went straight to the kitchen - yeah, the place actually had a kitchen. 

 

Working for the government definitely came with perks.

 

Clarke had rented the living space about a week earlier after being paid for Daedalus's last mission. Given that they'd not only assisted NSA in bringing down an arms-dealing corporation, but also kept their teammates alive as well, the payment for accomplishing the mission was...extravagant. 

With the money, Clarke had not only purchased her apartment, but she now had a fully capable vehicle as well, so no more crowded bus rides. Score.

 

Bellamy opened the grocery bags he'd been carrying and pulled out a pink box of donuts, fruit, and deli breakfast sandwiches.

 

" Whoa...all this? " Clarke asked, her stomach growling as she swiped a glazed pastry from the pink, cardboard container and began to munch.

 

" Yeah, " Bellamy answered. " I remembered you saying the other day that you were always hungry because you never had time to make breakfast. So, I thought I'd bring some. Jesus, get a plate would you? "

 

" Plates are for wussies, " she mumbled, but she did get one and fill it with the rest of the food. She didn't mention how, really, it wasn't that Clarke didn't have time to make herself breakfast in the morning, she simply just didn't care. Her mind was always preoccupied with other, more pressing matters.

 

" Do you have mugs? I'm gonna make some coffee. " Bellamy told her, looking through the cupboards.

 

Clarke swallowed another bite of donut.   
" They're up top - next to the fridge. "

 

" Ah, got it. Hey, don't leave that fruit on your plate untouched. "

 

" You wouldn't be up for hire, would you? " she asked in return. " I've been looking for a new mom. "

 

" Ha, " he deadpanned. " Maybe you should make amends with your old one before you start renovating, yeah? "

 

" Working on it. "

 

" Oh yeah? " he asked, looking surprised as he poured coffee grounds into the machine. 

 

" Well, " Clarke started, picking at the sandwich on her plate. " Maybe not with her in particular at the moment, but I did contact Wells a few days ago. "

 

Bellamy frowned thoughtfully. " Wells...that's your childhood friend, right? Both of your parents worked together? "

 

" Ours dad's were on the city council. His still is. "

 

" I see. Has this guy responded? "

 

" Not yet... " she trailed off, staring out the wide window that took place of the back wall. " But it's been years since I.....Since we spoke. He's probably still angry. "

 

" Maybe, " Bellamy admitted as he brought her over a ceramic mug of perfectly made coffee. " But he might also just be struggling with the idea of speaking to you after staying away for so long. People tend to procrastinate when their emotions become muddled. "

 

Clarke pursed her lips. " Yeah, well, I don't really have that, so... "

 

" Just give him time. He'll come around. "

 

She stared at him as he sat across from her at the table and began eating his food. " How is it that you're so good at this social stuff? "

 

He smiled. " Some of us are just naturally gifted, I suppose. "

 

She snorted. " Teach me your ways, oh, wise one. "

 

" All in good time. "

 

Clarke smiled lightly and flicked the tan arm he had laid across the table top. " Thanks for the food. You didn't have to do all this though, you know. "

 

" No. But you're my friend. " he stated simply. " And that's what friends do. "

 

Clarke wanted to tell him that she didn't understand. That she wasn't very good at "friends" and trying to explain the many levels of companionship to her was an extremely lost cause. But as she looked at him, his curly hair slightly damp from a morning shower, and his posture slumped a bit, which was a sign of relaxation in his subconscious, she didn't really feel all that up for ruining the mood with her big, genius, cynical mouth.

 

After she finished eating and washed her plate, Clarke tuned to Bellamy, who was still eating, and told him, " I'm gonna go shower, "

 

At this, he smirked.

 

Oh, boy.

 

" How do you feel about being in good company? " he asked, that devilish grin splitting his freckled face.

 

" How do you feel about me dismantling your testicles? "

 

" Kinky. But I'd be interested to try. "

 

Clarke rolled her eyes in annoyance as she walked away. " You're ridiculous. "

 

" But you love it, " he called with laughter.

 

As she entered her bathroom and started the shower, she tried to convince herself that she would sooner love the minister of a baptist church than the man sitting at her dining table.

 

But ministers just weren't as easy on the eyes.

 

•••

 

They drove to HQ together. 

Initially, Clarke was critically opposed to the idea, but Bellamy insisted that it would be more efficient, given that he was already there with his black jeep in the first place. And, because the blonde genius couldn't really argue with the idea of efficiency, she was unable to propose a better option.

 

The whole way, they fought over the radio. Clarke preferred classical, because it was the only style of music that didn't prompt her to want to bang her head against a wall, but the strategist wanted to hear the Golden Oldies's 'Ladies From the 80s' special. 

 

Needless to say, the drive was...interesting.  
Once they were both inside the Daedalus headquarters, they split off, Bellamy going to his desk, and Clarke making we way to her very own, new work station. Complete with a spinning office chair and everything.

 

The rest of the team was already there, save Lincoln, who'd been called on an imperative case a couple of days ago, and wouldn't be back for a few more. 

 

Clarke plopped down in her chair and opened her laptop to do some coding for a website that sold handcrafted purses. Freelancing her computer skills was basically a hobby, and kept her from going crazy when the DOD didn't have a case for them. 

 

And from becoming some psychotic hacktivist.

 

Suddenly Murphy came over, his arms folded and his eyebrows drawn quizzically. " Did you and Bellamy just walk in here together? " he asked suspiciously.

 

" Yeah, " she answered simply, still working on her computer. " He gave me a ride. "

 

" Hmm, " Murphy continued, smirking. " You stiffened slightly when I asked you. Did something interesting happen? Did you finally tell the poor guy how you feel about him? "

 

Clarke stopped typing abruptly and stared at the behaviorist. " I don't feel anything for Bellamy. "

 

" Then why did you stop typing? " he inquired knowingly. " See, when you immediately halted your actions to answer my question, you showed complete awareness and alarm at my words. Meaning the idea of you and Blake together is so graspable that it scares you, and you felt the need to look me in the eye to tell me I'm wrong. "

 

Clarke rolled her eyes in dismissal. " Murphy, stop shrinking me. There's nothing going on between us. "

 

" Tell that to your subconscious, sweetheart. "   
And with that, he strolled nonchalantly away with a proud smile, causing the 174 IQ genius to want to strangle him. 

 

Suddenly the entrance door opened at the front, and in walked Kane, his steps brisk and determined.

 

" Everyone to the monitor. Now. This mission's top priority. " he said, his face hard-set.

 

" All of our mission's are top priority. " stated Raven from her station. " What could possibly be so special about today's? "

 

" Because, " he replied solemnly. " This one's a murder case. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New case! Really excited for this one!


	13. Dude, Where's My Body?: Part 2

" David Vidovic, " Kane began, displaying a photo of a middle-aged man with a kind face. " He was one of our officials here at the DOD. Two days ago, he was murdered in his own home, at around ten o'clock at night, while watching TV. The only other person inside of the house was his fourteen-year-old daughter, Charlotte Vidovic, who was reportedly in the shower when this happened.  
" The body was taken to the county morgue the day after, to preserve it. However, this morning, one of the employees went to prep Vidovic to be inspected by the FBI only to discover that David's body was missing. Most likely stolen. "

 

" The thief's probably the one who killed  
him. " Bellamy commented, his arms folded tightly across his chest. " No better way to ensure you won't be caught than to literally dispose of the evidence. "

 

" How did the girl find her father? " asked Murphy. 

 

" Laying in a pool of blood. " Kane answered in monotone. " Miss Vidovic says that once she'd started making her way toward the living room, she heard a loud commotion, like a door slamming shut. That's when she saw her father. Dead. " 

 

Clarke inhaled deeply.

 

A dead father.

 

A grief-stricken daughter.

 

Him. Covered in his own blood as officers crawled around his body like starving insects.

 

The whole alleged scene in the genius's mind was all too familiar, and caused her to want to vomit.

 

Instead, she cleared her throat.

 

" Did he have any other family members? " Clarke asked, seeming emotionless, as always. 

 

" A fiancée . She'd been living with him in the house, but that night she had been out with friends. " replied Kane.

 

" Do you have pictures of the body before it was taken? " Bellamy asked.

 

" Yes, "

 

" Give them to me when we get to the crime scene. Clarke? "

 

" Yeah? " she answered distantly.

 

" You're gonna do a walk through with me when we're there. Monty and Jasper, I want you two to go to the morgue. Assess and analyze exactly how someone broke in. Murphy, you're on daughter and fiancé duty. And Raven? "

 

" What's up, Capt'n? " the mechanic responded, only slightly sarcastic.

 

" Stay close by. We'll need that big brain of yours. "

 

" Aye, aye, "

 

" Okay then, " said Kane as he turned off the monitor and began to walk away. " Let's head to the subject's house. "

 

As they all headed out of HQ and made their way to the parking lot, many murmurs concerning the unfortunate situation at hand could be heard.

 

" I can't believe the girl had to see her own dead father. " said Monty sadly. " I can't even imagine what that must feel like. "

 

I can, Clarke thought.

 

Beside her, Bellamy bumped her shoulder, and she turned to see him staring at her in concern.

 

" You okay? " he asked, not exactly quietly.

 

" Yes. Why wouldn't I be? " she answered in dismissal as they continued walking.

 

" Well, it's a little hard to swallow, isn't? Hearing about a littler girl and her dead dad. Must bring up some painful memories. "

 

" If you're insinuating that I could possibly have an emotional response to someone's recently deceased father, which has absolutely nothing to do with me, than you're wrong. My dad died years ago. People die, that's just a natural part of life. There is no significance to how disappointing you find it - dead is dead no matter who it happens to. "

 

At this, nearly the entire team had turned around to stare at Clarke in bewilderment, but she didn't care.

 

Just like she didn't care that she could practically see the police officers at her front door. Could smell her father's cologne on their uniforms as they informed her that Jake Griffin was gone.

 

Bellamy cleared his throat as they reached the lot. " Well, some people deal with loss differently, Clarke. Some people need closure. "

 

" I don't. The only time I saw my father's tombstone was on his and my mother's anniversary, and she posted a picture of it on her Facebook for some sentimental  
purpose. "

 

" Whoa, seriously? That's the only time? " asked Jasper incredulously. " That's.... "

 

" Seriously messed up, " Monty finished for him.

 

Clarke didn't respond. She just climbed into the passenger's' side of Bellamy's jeep and tried to ignore his constant, concerned staring. 

 

She didn't care.

 

He could think her heartless. The entire team could.

 

But she didn't care about that either.

 

•••

 

The area where David Vidovic had died looked like a battle scene in The Hunger Games. 

 

Blood was splattered nearly everywhere Clarke looked. Large, angry, red stains adorning every near-by wall and surrounding carpeted floor.

 

David's former fiancée , Deborah Jackson, a gorgeous and young brunette woman, was standing in the kitchen, watching them with tired eyes and slumped shoulders. Murphy stood by her, and every time she would make any sort of movement, the behaviorist would perform the exact same action.

 

" What are you doing? " Deborah asked in irritation.

 

" Oh, I'm mimicking your body language. " Murphy explained simply. " It's psychologically proven to relieve stress and tension in the person being copied, so as to relax them. Are you relaxed? "

 

" The love of my life was just murdered. What do you think? "

 

" Noted, "

 

Raven was upstairs in the daughter's room, but the girl wasn't home. So the mechanic had decided to stay up there and look for any evidence of a person that Charlotte might be acquainted with, and would have wanted to kill her father.

 

Beside Clarke, Bellamy was crouched down on the ground, surveying the scene.

 

" I think I've got something, " he said thoughtfully.

 

" What is it? " she asked.

 

He pointed to the crimson streaked walls.  
" Look at how wild everything is. There's blood everywhere, the furniture has been upturned, like David had struggled. And in the pictures... " he showed the hard copy photographs to Clarke, all of them displaying the body. There were several stab wounds marking his chest, all seemingly unprofessional.

 

" It couldn't have been an experienced killer, " Clarke observed. " Those are at least five too many wounds to have been done by someone who knows how to cross a person off. And look at the walls, "

 

Bellamy nodded grimly. " It was an angry  
kill. "

 

" And, obviously, the culprit wasn't all too smart or well supplied, given that they chose a knife as their weapon. " Clarke stated. " I mean, why not a gun? Why go through all the trouble to break in and risk getting caught? "

 

" So, " Kane started thoughtfully. " You two are saying that this was an amateur act? "

 

" Not only that, " answered Bellamy. " But whoever murdered Vidovic was pissed enough to stab him almost seven times in the chest. " he turned to look at Deborah, who  
had turned a ghostly shade of white all over. " Do you know anyone who would want to do this? His ex-wife, maybe? "

 

She shook her head. " His wife died from childbirth years ago when she had Charlotte. But that doesn't matter, because I know exactly who did this. "

 

Kane stepped forward immediately, his eyes squinted in curiosity. " Who? "

 

" That bitch of a daughter who was here when David was killed. "

 

They were all silent for a moment, astonished at the accusation, until finally Bellamy sighed. " Ma'am, listen- "

 

" No, you listen. " she cut him off furiously.  
" Charlotte has always been an unstable girl. She's emotionally distant, and is prone to angry, erratic behavior. Her and David fought constantly, and she was always screaming about wanting to kill him. Who's to say she didn't finally do it? "

 

At this information, Clarke asked, unconvinced, " And how do you propose that a fourteen-year-old girl would break a dead body out of a morgue? "

 

" Charlotte's a genius. She could break into a fucking bank if she wanted. "

 

Kane stared at her skeptically. " If you're so convinced it was her, than why didn't you state that in your original testimony? "

 

The woman shook her head. " I didn't think it possible until after what your team just said. If this...was an act of hatred, then I know it was Charlotte. “  
Defeated, Kane sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. " Well, we have to at least question her again. Where's the girl? 

 

" She spent the night at a friend's. " Deborah answered.

 

" Call them. Bring her over. "

 

At this, Bellamy jumped up and protested.  
" Kane, she's just a little girl. She couldn't have done this. "

 

" Son, we have information that connects almost seamlessly with our obtained evidence. It'd be a federal crime not to act on it. "

 

" We can't interrogate a kid after her father just died, " the strategist argued. " That's just..barbaric. " he turned to Clarke, who'd been silent for the past few minutes, and said, " Come on, Clarke, back me up on this. "

 

Okay, in her defense, she wanted to.

 

But bringing in this girl was, logically, the correct move to make. The evidence lined up. It all made sense. And the thought of someone who had a father, who could have still been able to kiss her dad goodnight and watch him smile whenever he was happy...The thought of someone not appreciating those little things that Clarke no longer had, and instead squandering them with their own hands, thoroughly pissed the genius off in ways she could not describe.

 

With a clenched jaw, she said serenely,  
" Bring her in. "

 

Bellamy sighed and shut his eyes briefly before walking away in defeat.

 

Behind them, Deborah had her phone to her ear, and was speaking with someone on the other end.

 

" What do you mean, she's not there? " the woman demanded. " She left for your house just last night. "

 

While watching the confusing exchange, Kane stepped forward and asked, " Is there a problem? "

 

Deborah sighed, not even bidding a goodbye before hanging up the phone and answering, " Charlotte's not there. Apparently, she never even showed up at their house. "

 

" Well, that's not suspicious at all.. " commented Murphy dryly as he paced aimlessly around the living room, staring closely at all the splattered blood. " How has Charlotte's behavior been since her father's death? "

 

" Distant, as usual. " she answered. " The only difference is that she's holed up in her room for longer. All day, basically. "

 

" Hm, " Murphy thought. " Well, statistically, most murders are committed by close family members. Or, at least people that the one who has been killed knows very well. And knives are convenient. Charlotte had complete access to them. "

 

" Are we really trying to pin a murder this brutal on a fourteen-year-old? " asked Bellamy in disbelief. " So, she's a little antisocial. Big deal. She's like us, she doesn't deal with emotional trauma well. "

 

" Bellamy, it's not "pinning" if it's what actually happened. " Clarke argued.

 

" We don't know that! "

 

" Well, then we need to find out! " she snapped back before reaching into the back pocket of her jeans and pulling out her phone. She dialed in Jasper's number, and he picked up on the third ring.

 

" What's up? " the hacker greeted.

 

" Are you at the morgue? " Clarke asked him hurriedly.

 

" Yeah. Monty and I have been scanning this place up in down with no stone left  
unturned. "

 

" And? "

 

" Hold on a sec, let me hand you off to  
Monty. "

 

" Okay, I'll put you on speaker. " she replied, switching modes on her phone and holding it out so that everyone could hear. " Okay, Monty - go, "

 

" Alrighty, " he began alertly. " We checked the electricity records here for over the past couple of days, and found out that at about midnight last night, the power had been completely cut off inside of the building. So, security cameras, automatic locks, burglar arms, the whole sha-bang. All gone. "

 

" And how did that happen? " Clarke asked.

 

" Well, I checked the building generator that's a few yards behind the facility and found that the lock had been smashed, damaged probably caused by some kind of hammer. "

 

" Let me guess, " Murphy cut it. " The wires were damaged to cut off the electricity? "

 

" Actually, they were tampered with. Dismantled to keep the power off for a little while, and then fixed good as new right after. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. And they knew that no one would be around to catch them. "

 

" There were no guards on duty? " inquired Kane in surprise.

 

" Usually, security guards for a building that houses dead people isn't typically  
necessary. " responded Monty matter-of-factly.

 

Clarke began to pace as she thought thoroughly. " She would've needed a car, obviously...But she's too smart to have stolen one that belonged to a person she knew... "

 

She whipped around to look at Murphy.  
" Search up an reports of missing vehicles in the last twenty-four hours, and owned by people in at least a twenty mile radius. "

 

" On it, Princess- Oh, shit, my bad. That's Bellamy's special nickname for you isn't it? " teased the behaviorist, smirking like a heathen.

 

" Shut up, Murphy. " Bellamy snapped. " We have a job to do. "

 

Murphy clicked his tongue. " Feisty today aren't we? "

 

" MURPHY! " nearly everyone screamed simultaneously in irritation.

 

" Alright, alright! Jesus, tough crowd. " 

 

Clarke sighed, staring at the crime scene.  
Normally, someone might experience an intense feeling of trauma or biliousness as a result of seeing the sight of where someone had been murdered. But Clarke wasn't normal.

 

Seeing the blood sprayed against the walls and furniture, like paint splatters, didn't faze her. In fact, if anything, it motivated her all that much more to solve the case. She didn't feel fear. Didn't acknowledge loss. Or, at least, she didn't until someone else's father died, and she had to figure out who.  
She couldn't lie to herself. The whole ordeal was bringing an onslaught of perfectly detailed memories regarding her father's death. How her mother came and cried, but Clarke said nothing. How when people who weren't aware of the accident asked how her dad was doing, she always answered that he was good. 

 

Usually people tried to forget these things, but attempting to do just that didn't work for people with photographic memories.

 

" Okay, " said Murphy suddenly, interrupting Clarke's deep thoughts. " We have two vehicles. There's a white Suburban that was reported missing about an hour ago, and an old, black Toyota from nearly a day prior to the stealing of the body. "

 

" Check the tags on the truck, " Clarke ordered, brows knit as she watched Murphy scroll through his phone hastily before frowning.

 

" Actually.. " he said. " This car didn't have a license plate. It was in the middle changing its tags when it was taken. "

 

" That's the one, " affirmed Bellamy. " She took it because she knew it couldn't be tracked. Smart kid. "

 

Clarke held her phone back up, with Jasper and Monty still on speaker. " Jasper, " she said. " I need you to hack the city's traffic footage and pull up anything you see showcasing a black Toyota pickup. It's an old model. No license plate. "

 

" Got it, " he replied. " Give me a few minutes.

 

" Wait, " Deborah suddenly interjected, looking a little appalled. " You're going to illegally hack private security footage without government consent? "

 

At this, Murphy snickered. " Listen, lady, this is nothing new for us. In fact, this is immensely less illegal than what Jasper will normally hack into. "

 

Upon hearing that interesting piece of information, the woman scoffed in astonishment as she turned her eyes to Kane. " These are the kind of people you have working for you? " 

 

Kane only shrugged. " Hey, they may be weird, but they're brilliant. "

 

" You know, that may just be the nicest thing you've ever said about us, " Murphy commented with mock affection. " Can I have a hug? "

 

" Don't push it, John. " the agent warned humorlessly.

 

" Ooh. First name. We're serious. "

 

" Guys, " Jasper suddenly alerted them through the call.

 

" What's up? " Bellamy asked.

 

" I've got a snippet of a black Toyota. No tags. It was on Beacon Street before completely going off grid. "

 

" What do you mean, 'off grid?' " Kane demanded.

 

" I mean the footage showed her once before never again, not even on a continuing camera. "

 

" Jasper, freeze a section of that clip and send it to me. " ordered Clarke.

 

" One second....There. "

 

She clicked off of the call page on her phone and went to her messages, were there was indeed a somewhat picture of a deep black Toyota driving past a section of traffic lights.  
Clarke could just make out a figure inside, and beside it, what looked to be a miniature metal pole going upwards on the dashboard of the car.

 

" What's that right there? " Bellamy asked curiously as he leaned over her shoulder, pointing at the pole.

 

" I don't know.. " Clarke admitted before she almost instantly received and idea. She turned to Deborah. " You wouldn't happen to have a snow globe, would you? "

 

The frazzled woman gave her a skeptical look, but went over to the pantry in her kitchen and pulled out a cardboard shoebox labeled "XMAS". She opened it and handed Clarke a red and green snow globe, with a miniature representation of New York City inside of the glass decoration.

 

Using the globe, Clarke held the circular part up to her eye and looked through, where on the other side, she had her phone displaying the picture of the truck. With the helpful Christmas decoration, she was able to clearly see the object in the photo, almost as though she were looking through a makeshift telescope.

 

" It's a router, " Clarke informed them, still inspecting with the snow globe. " If it's the girl, she used an old TV satellite as some kind of remote distributor. "

 

" Well, that makes sense. " said Jasper.  
" Because I just looked at the forthcoming footage after the car's spotted, and it seems to follow the same pattern sequence as some of previous recordings. "

 

" Damn, " Kane said in awe. " Are you telling me a fourteen-year-old changed traffic footage to a pre-recorded loop by using a set of Rabbit Ears? How is that even possible? "

 

" It's actually not that complicated, " Clarke supplied simply. " The router she's using is a receiving server, similar to a server which collects online data when you search something on the Internet. She's stored the loop onto that server, and by using the antennas, which are old but stable, she can transmit that footage to whichever camera is in range. "

 

Kane and Deborah, the only normals in the room, stared at the genius unadulteratedly dumbfounded.

 

Clarke signed. " The thingy is sent to the thingy which connects to the thingy and is then sent to the other thingy. "

 

Miss Jackson hung her head low to the ground in exhaustion. " I can't believe David's murder case is in the hands of math geeks. "

 

" But high-end geeks, " Murphy informed her with a condescending tone in his voice.  
" Nerds like Natalie Portman or Gandhi. "

 

Bellamy snorted. " Well, Gandhi was an asshole, so let's not talk about him, yeah? "

 

" Guys, " Clarke all but shouted. " Hate to interject into your meaningless dialogue, but we kind of have a case to solve, and there's a major problem. "

 

" Clarke's right, " agreed Monty through the still active phone call. " With no recordings and not tags on Charlotte's car, we don't have any way to find out where she is, or where she's headed. "

 

" This is ridiculous, " Deborah growled.  
" Can't you just hack her phone or something and track her? "

 

" I wouldn't bother, " admitted Bellamy. " If she's half as smart as she's proven herself to be, that girl wouldn't have taken something we could track. "

 

" So what, " the woman began with a sneer.  
" you just give up? Let the girl who murdered David get away? "

 

" We don't know that she did, " Bellamy reasoned calmly, his face pained. " For now, she's just a suspect. "

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. " Bellamy, I hate to be the bearer of unfortunate news, but this crime traces its way seamlessly to that girl. You can't ignore it. "

 

" I'm not ignoring it, I'm just bringing up another scenario. " he argued back. " Like one where an emotionally disabled girl loses her dad, and because she's scared and doesn't know what to do, she steals her father's body. Just to be close to him. Because she loves him. "

 

" Love? " Clarke spat incredulously. " Love doesn't exist. It's reaction in a person's brain caused by a release of neurochemicals. It isn't real. "

 

Bellamy stared at her. He didn't seem surprised at her outburst, but more as though he was empathetic to her point of view. Which angered her. She didn't this man's pity. Especially when she wasn't wrong.

 

" Uh, guys? " spoke Monty through the call.

 

Clarke sighed. " What is it? "

 

" Well, if you're finished being cynical,  
Griffin, " he replied cautiously, though with a dry lilt in his tone. " I have an idea. "

 

" What is it? " asked Kane.

 

" I'll show you at that house. Give us ten minutes. "

 

" Five, " Clarke corrected him sternly. She looked at the group surrounding her, all staring like she was some inexplicable creature they had failed to comprehend. 

She didn't care.

Instead, the genius lifted her chin and walked out of the living room, the only thought in her mind being that she would find the girl who killed her father if it was the last thing she ever did.


	14. Dude, Where's My Body?: Part 3

Clarke found Raven in what she guessed was Charlotte Vidovic's room. The area was fairly large, with most of the space being taken up by various mechanical nicknacks and a strung-out assortment of stubby pencils and reused paper. 

 

There were no decorations. The only form of individuality that could be spotted was the bookcase against the wall, across from the plainly-clad twin bed.

 

" She certainly kept herself busy.. " Clarke commented as she picked up a crumpled piece of paper off the floor and unfolded it, revealing a pretty decent sketch of a self-dependent wind turbine.

 

Raven came over to look at the drawing and chuckled. " Yeah. Reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger. "

 

" Were you awkward and distant too? "

" No, " she admitted thoughtfully. " But I did struggle. I've always had trouble with...committing myself, when it comes to social interaction. I mean, don't get me wrong - there are people that I love with all of my heart. But...with that vulnerability, also comes pain. " she sighed and rolled her dark eyes.  
" I guess it's easier to push away what hurts rather than give it another chance. "

 

Clarke nodded knowingly. " I get that. "

 

At this, the mechanic smiled ruefully. " Yeah, I know, miss 'I Have No Feelings Whatsoever'. Total bullshit, by the way. "

 

The other woman only laughed softly, really unable to be offended by the statement. " It's true, "

 

Raven shook her head. " No it isn't, Griffin. That's not even humanly possible. "

 

" And since when have I ever been human? "

 

" Oh, come on, “ the other woman tilted her head. “ There's really never been a moment in your life when you truly felt something? Anything at all? "

 

She wanted to say no. She wanted to respond curtly and in monotone as she always did when she felt the need to avoid something. But instead, Clarke experienced a slight pang in her chest, like someone pulling on a rope latched onto her heart with a grip that wouldn't be released until she told the truth.

 

" A few years ago, " she began hesitantly, an unfading steadiness in her voice. " On my birthday, my dad was on his way to visit me like he did ever so often. I was still in med school. I lived in a great apartment. Everything was...good. Until it wasn't. Until he was hit by a reckless driver who had missed the stop sign. There wasn't even much left of my father's body. When the officers came to tell me he'd died, I...didn't believe them. I just shut the door, made myself some food, and set a seat out for him at the kitchen table. But he never came. I sat there all night. " she finished quietly.

Raven, whose face was sunken, but not pitying, nodded and replied, " That's a feeling. "

Clarke shrugged, not really wanting to delve deeper into this "feelings fest" any longer. So she cleared her throat and asked, " What's been keeping you occupied up here for so long? "

 

The mechanic sighed. " Well, when I heard Jackson's accusations from down stairs, I thought I'd do some advanced snooping. I went through all of Charlotte's notes, her drawings, everything. But they were all simply sketches of various intricate machines. Then, I looked at her bookshelf. " she walked briskly over to the said object. It was a simple, wooden array of shelves, with all three segments filled cumbersomely with several forms of literature.

 

" Look, " she pointed. " The books are all different types of genres, with a few various novels pulled out just slightly past the ones beside it. "

 

Clarke frowned, studying those said anomalies. There were about eleven, random selections ranging from Animal Farm to Harry Potter, all pulled outwards just a bit, making them clearly noticeable on the shelves. 

 

" Maybe the first letters of the books spell something. " Clarke suggested.

 

" Already tried that, " Raven admitted.  
" Nothing came up. I even ran a search of anagrams, but none of them made sense. Maybe it's just nothing. "

 

" Well, to me, it seems like a clue. "

 

" Why would someone who doesn't want to be found leave a trail of breadcrumbs out in the open? "

 

" Maybe this girl's not as intelligent as we thought she was. "

 

" Maybe... " But Raven didn't seem convinced.

 

Just when the Latina looked as though she were about to say something else, the two women heard Bellamy's voice from downstairs, calling for them.

 

They both shared a look before going down and entering the living room once again. The team was all at the kitchen table, surrounding Monty as he studied the screen of his laptop with intense scrutiny.

 

" What's going on? " asked Raven

 

" Nothing much, " Monty answered casually. " I'm just a genius, is all. "

"Proof? " she bantered jokingly.

 

" Well, take a look. "

 

The two girls went over to view the computer, and found an array of camera recordings taking up the entire screen, each segment of footage was featuring an intersection from the view of a stop light.

 

" Are these the videos she replaced the actual recordings with? "

 

" Yep, " Monty replied proudly. " And what is it you notice that sets each clip apart from one another? "

 

" The clocks are different. " Bellamy observed.

 

" Precisely. But not too different. Each one only about a minute or two apart from one another. And when you play each clip from the beginning, you can tell exactly when they were changed because of the clock. See this one? " Monty pointed to the very first video square at the top left-hand corner. " This camera was tampered with at exactly one-forty-two A.M early this morning, and if you'll look at the next one, it changes at one-forty-five. And the rest continue. One recording after another, they each change a few minutes after the last, marking all of the points Charlotte was at, and how long it took for her to get there. Which leads us to the very last intersection she hit at two-oh-five. "

 

" Where's that located? " Clarke asked.

 

" About half a mile away from the Noanet Woodlands. " answered Monty on his technical voice. 

 

" A secluded area, " Jasper offered thoughtfully. " She'd be able to stay alone and in peace there. And those woods go on for miles. It could take days to find her. Smart. "

 

" Difficult, " Clarke reminded the hacker in irritation. " We don't have days to find her, we have to get to her now before she takes off again. "

 

Bellamy, who'd been thinking quietly with a fist against his mouth and his eyebrows knit tightly, suddenly spoke. " What if those woods are significant? "

 

Clarke frowned. " What do you mean? "

 

" I mean, what if it's not just a random location to keep herself hidden, but a place that maybe reminded her of her father. "

 

" Why would a murderer be sentimental about her victim? "

 

" Because, just maybe, she didn't murder him. " he fired back at her. " Look, I know this opinion isn't exactly popular with you, Clarke, but we do need to consider all of our options. "

 

" He's right, " Kane agreed. " We can't only go with one side of the story. We'll find the girl, then we'll know what really happened. " he turned to Deborah, who'd been watching the whole scene silently with tired eyes. " Did David ever take her there? "

 

" A few times, " she admitted. " They'd hike. It's where she would calm down. He used to leave..little messages for her after they fought, letting her know that it was time for them to go there... " the woman began to tear up a bit, and Clarke looked away awkwardly. 

She hated it when people cried.

 

" He was such a good man.. " Deborah said tearily. " He didn't deserve this. Especially not from her. "

 

As she continued to sob quietly, Raven slightly nudged Clarke's shoulder and whispered. " The books upstairs, "

 

" What? " the blonde asked confusedly. 

 

" Jackson said he used to leave clues, remember? "

 

Clarke inhaled as, instantly, it clicked.  
" I think we found one of his clues. " she stated suddenly to everyone. " Upstairs. In her bookcase. "

 

" Show me, " Bellamy ordered as he raced up the staircase in a flash, everyone else following closely behind. Once inside her room, he knelt down by the shelves and studied them closely. 

 

" There are books pulled out, " he commented softly.

 

" Exactly, " Raven affirmed. " At first, I thought that their titles might have spelled something, but nothing came through. "

 

Bellamy scrutinized the assortment of literature, staring down the abnormally-placed books which were here and there. Eventually, he gasped and raised his gaze to everyone standing above him. " What about numbers? " he asked.

 

" What about them? " inquired Raven.

 

" Well, Charlotte was a genius. And any good father of a genius knows how to intellectually stimulate their child. " he glanced at Clarke during that last part, but she looked away quickly and he began again. " He would've made the clue smart enough for her to understand it, but not any other regular person. So, what if these books are all arranged so that when you assign a letter to its numerical place in the alphabet, it forms- "

 

" It forms coordinates! " Monty exclaimed, cutting off the strategist, who gave him an annoyed look. 

 

" Yeah, " Bellamy relented. " It's coordinates for the location. "

 

" What are the letters? " Kane asked.

 

" D, " the strategist began thoroughly. " two B's..N,H,G, another G,....A, another A...And then there's P, and O. That's it. "

 

Monty, who had been copying down the letters on his arm with a black sharpie marker, then started reading off the outcoming numbers. " Okay, we got four, two twos, fourteen, eight, two sevens, two ones, sixteen, and fifteen. Someone needs- "

 

" I'm searching the coordinates right now, " Jasper interjected, and Monty smiled proudly.

 

" That, " he finished. " Someone needs to do that. "

 

" What are the results? " Clarke asked impatiently.

 

" Well, there's a lot, " Jasper answered.  
" Most of them with different order arrangements, and from all over the country. I'm gonna narrow down the search to only areas existing in Boston. Give me a second. "

 

" How long will this second- "

 

" Ha! " the hacker exclaimed in triumph, cutting off Clarke's inquiry. " There's a location aligning perfectly with those coordinates, just a couple of miles into Noanet. "

 

" That has to be where she is, " insisted Raven, who was standing beside Clarke tensely. " We need to get to her before she tries to take off again. "

 

" That's true, " Murphy, who'd been surprisingly quiet for some time, spoke up.  
" But we also need to be sure not to scare her off. If she sees seven random adults wandering around suspiciously, Charlotte will instantly know that she's being sought after. We can't give ourselves away like that. "

 

" And, " Kane began, his eyes narrowed with intrigue. " what might your plan to secure our identities be? “ 

Murphy smirked proudly.  
" We go hiking. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part coming soon!!


	16. Dude, Where's My Body?: Part 4

Of course, by "hiking", Murphy had meant for the team to dress up as what Clarke could only assume the main event in a fashion guru's nightmare would look like.

 

They all adorned the clothes of naive, out-of-town tourists. Brightly colored polos, khaki pants, disposable camera's straight from Walmart grasped in their hands. Team Daedalus looked like abstract love children of various Canadian residents and a boy scout.

 

The idea was to be almost undercover. Dolled up like this, Charlotte Vidovic would think nothing of the geniuses and their agent handler once they eventually crossed paths, providing the advantage of an illusion. The plan was to hopefully find the girl before she took off again, and detain her, then they would be able to figure out where the body was, and if Charlotte really was her father's murderer.

 

They were all currently hiking through the woods, but had split off into pairs to cover more ground. Obviously, Monty and Jasper were together, while Raven and Murphy's bickering could be clearly heard through the comma everyone had put in prior to the search, and Kane was waiting with a minimal squad of police officers at the entrance of the woodland park. Clarke and Bellamy were, not surprisingly, side by side as they hiked through the peaceful forest. Despite their apparent disagreements earlier in the day regarding the person of interest for the case, they still both knew that the intelligent decision was to put their differences aside and cooperate. Separated, the two geniuses were still brilliant. But together, they were. unstoppable. Anyone paying attention could see that.

 

Clarke wasn't much for nature or hiking, but she had to admit, she did enjoy watching Bellamy's content face as he viewed his surroundings.

 

" You like this, huh? " she asked. 

He looked to her with an inquisitive gaze, almost as if he were surprised by her observation, but then he smiled and ducked his head. " Yeah, " he admitted. " I love the outdoors. It reminds me of my mom. "

 

" How so? "

 

" She used to take Octavia and I camping, " Bellamy explained pleasantly. " It was our favorite thing to do as a family because it was easily affordable. And it was also nice to get away from...everything. "

 

Clarke nodded. " My father and I would watch football. With Wells. I hate the damn sport, but I like betting on who would win. "

 

" God, " he laughed, causing her insides to twist violently. " I can't even imagine how painful it must have been for them to be placing a bet against a genius. "

 

" Oh, I definitely burned some bridges. " she smirked, reminiscing. " But the crisp, twenty dollar bills made up for it. "

 

" Was the watch his? Your dad, I mean. "

 

Okay. He'd caught her off guard with that one.

 

Clarke glanced at him sideways as she stiffened, automatically placing a tentative hand on the sleek device clasped onto her right wrist.

 

It seemed like too much to talk about the accessory with a man she really barely knew, almost like it was a secret, and telling it was bad luck waiting to ensue.   
But that was silly. The watch was just an old trinket. It meant nothing, really. Even if it had belonged to Jake Griffin, items don't hold meaning, memories do. Or, that's what she true to assure herself.

 

Clarke nodded. " Yeah. It was. "

 

Bellamy then motioned to the comm in his ear and slowly pulled it out, covering it with his fingers to block the sound signal. She did the same, not entirely understanding his motives, but not questioning them either. 

 

Afterward, the strategist asked gently, " I'm guessing he was confused by technology? "

 

At this surprising choice of statement, she chuckled ruefully. " It was like watching a newborn attempting to walk. "

 

The man beside her laughed again.

 

Dammit, he had to stop doing that.

 

" You really cared about him, " Bellamy commented obviously. " I guess that's why you're being so hard on the Vidovic girl. "

 

And there it was. The underlying tones to the entire conversation, now thrown out into the open where not even Clarke, the high queen of avoiding problems, could avoid acknowledging. 

 

She sighed tiredly. " I'm not being hard on her, Bellamy. I'm being reasonable. "

 

" But you believe only her to be the killer, " he retorted as a reminder of some sorts. "  
Or, at least, you act like you do. "

 

" It's not like I can ignore evidence. "

 

" Why not? You're ignoring everything else. "

 

" What the hell is that supposed to mean? " she demanded as she stared at him in bewilderment. 

He rolled his eyes slightly and looked at her exhaustedly. " You know what it means, Clarke. Admit it, the reason you're so intent on catching the girl is because it's some kind of long lost justice for you and your father. "

 

Clarke shook her head and scoffed. " That doesn't make any sense whatsoever. What could her dad's death have to do with mine? That's completely irrational and untrue. "

 

" Really? " he retorted. " You mean to tell me that it didn't hurt to see David's body, just a little? That it doesn't piss you off to your core at the idea that a girl could have offed her father, when you had to lose your own? You're telling me that this isn't personal? "

 

" I don't get personal! " she insisted as they still continued to trek through the woods. " Instances such as this don't bother me. Just like Jake Griffin dying didn't bother me. I don't feel loss, nor do I particularly understand it. "

 

Bellamy stared at her stoically, like he he couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, and shook his head. " That's not true, Clarke. " he told her solemnly. Before she could protest though, he continued, " You keep insisting upon the theory that you have no emotions. But that isn't true. It isn't. You felt something when your father died, just like you felt something when Raven and Lincoln were trapped in that arms cellar. Just like you feel something right now. " he'd stopped somewhere along the way to stand in front of her, looking intently into her blue irises, as though he could get his point across by making eye contact with the stubborn genius. 

Her breathing hitched, and Clarke thought, illogically and against all cardiac research and facts, if Bellamy could hear her heartbeat.

 

" You know what your problem is, Princess? " he asked softly, his voice achingly low.

 

A moment. " What? " she answered distantly.

 

More staring. And, God, she had to wonder if a person could burn from a mere, heated glance. 

 

" Your problem, " he began slowly. " isn't that you don't feel anything....It's that you feel everything. All at once. "

 

And there it was. 

 

All of her life, Clarke had never felt a real connection to anyone other than Wells and her father. Not even her mother - though she cared for her - could ever hold a candle to what she had with those two men. 

 

She had always pushed any possibilities of proximity with another person far away, submerging them too deeply underneath the surface to the point that it would take a significantly talented coal miner to dig those possibilities back up. And she'd never even considered the idea that maybe, just maybe, her actions were caused by an onslaught of emotions, rather than a lack thereof.

 

But as she stared at the man in front of her, his eyes bearing such an intensity that she felt his glare straight down to her bones, well...Clarke wasn't too sure of how effective her game plan actually was in the long run.

 

Eventually though, she was able to pull it together, retrieving her impassive exterior as she cleared her throat and began walking again. " We need to keep moving. " she stated in monotone.

 

Bellamy said nothing, but Clarke had a feeling that the strategist knew he'd done a number.

 

They both inserted the comms back into their ears, and were, unsurprisingly, met with the relentless bickering of Murphy and Raven as they argued over directions.

 

" We need to head toward the wildflower meadow, " insisted the annoyed behaviorist. " Statistically, most girls ranging from ages twelve to fifteen are naturally attracted to bright colors and floral variety. "

 

Raven huffed " Yes, but this girl is different. She likes machines, and most likely would have gone to the Industrial Revolution museum back there. It was on the sign! "

 

" You know, " they all heard Kane interrupt in irritation. " Shockingly, the two of you arguing isn't exactly helping us with this case. I have a whole BPD squad here waiting on this team's retrieval of the girl. "

 

" Why do we even have to obtain her anyway? " asked Jasper. " We're geniuses, not bounty hunters. "

 

" Obviously. But this is your case. It's your job to finish it through. "

 

Clarke scoffed. " Which we could definitely   
do if Murphy and Raven- "

 

Suddenly, she felt a firm hand quickly clasp around her left arm, and immediately she turned to see Bellamy, his stance stiff as he surveyed the area around them alertly.

 

" What- " she began in confusion, but he shushed her, which only pissed the woman off even more.

 

Irritated, Clarke skimmed their surroundings in hopes of seeing whatever it was that caused the strategist to behave so strangely all of a sudden. But she saw nothing.

 

Finally, Bellamy whispered in her ear,   
" Did you hear that? "

 

" Obviously not, " she retorted quietly.

 

" It sounded like a twig snapping or something, like someone was walking. " he replied.

 

" We're the ones walking, Sherlock. "

 

" No, it wasn't us. " he insisted in exasperation. " The sound was small. Most likely made by a lighter being, but too heavy to be an animal. "

 

" Guys, " Kane addressed them through comms sternly. " What is going on? Are you- "

 

" Excuse me? " spoke a small voice from behind.

 

Instantaneously, both Bellamy and Clarke whipped around, and then came face to face with Charlotte Vidovic.

 

She looked exactly the same as in the picture they'd all been given at the beginning of the case. Slim stature, pale skin, naturally wide and frightened eyes. She was standing only a few yards away, a somewhat unnerved expression on her face as she looked at the pair expectantly.

 

At first, Clarke thought they'd been made, until she remembered that they were dressed as geeky tourists in black crocs, and the girl most likely thought them to be regular citizens.

 

" Uh, " Bellamy began dumbly, his face blank. " Yes? "

 

Charlotte smiled, but it didn't reach her dark eyes. " Can you help me? I've never been in this part of the woods before, and I need to get to the park entrance. Do you guys know the way? "

 

Clarke looked over at her partner warily before answering carefully, " Um, we don't, actually. We're tourists from... " she trailed off, going blank.

 

" Canada! " Bellamy filled in delightfully.

 

" Canada? " Clarke responded with drawn brows before seeing the man's anxious expression and clearing her throat.   
" Right. Canada. "

 

Bellamy smiled brightly. " Straight from...Montreal, we are.... " he shrugged helplessly. " Eh? "

 

Internally face-palming, the blonde shoved him slightly and he winced.

 

Charlotte watched all of this skeptically, and Clarke knew that they were blowing it. The girl was too damn smart to be falling for their mediocre act. If they didn't step up the game, she'd catch on, and then getting to her would really be an ordeal.

 

" But, we could still help, if you'd like. " Clarke offered hurriedly. " No guarantees, but we couldn't just leave you here like this. "

 

Charlotte nodded slowly. " Thank you. I'd appreciate your help. "

 

" Of course, "

 

The girl started stepping away. " I was headed back this way before I saw you. "

 

" Alright then, " answered Clarke before glancing over to Bellamy, who was eyeing her warily. 

 

Through communications, the two of them heard Murphy's voice. " Guys, lead her to the flower field. " he instructed quietly. " It's about half a mile east from the creek the two of you are right by. Raven and I are here. "

 

Clarke reached for Bellamy's hand and gave it a single, tight squeeze to let him know to follow the behaviorist's orders. He nodded.

 

" So, " Charlotte suddenly began while a few steps in front of them. " Are you two married? "

 

Clarke coughed in surprise. " Well- "

 

" Yep! " piped up the man beside her, cutting her off happily as he threw a large arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his firm side. " We're actually on our honeymoon right now, aren't we, darling? "  
He was smiling like a challenge, as though he knew that this was pissing her off

 

Fine.

 

Two could play that game.

 

" We sure are, pumpkin, " she cooed in return, looking at him in what was a mixture of a glare and a sweet smile.   
" Best honeymoon ever, isn't it, sweetie-pie? "

 

" Awww, " Bellamy sang lovingly. " Of course it is! Only the best for my sugarplum. "

 

" Likewise, babycakes. "

 

" Sweetheart, "

 

" Carebear, "

 

" Puddin', "

 

" Cupcake, "

 

" Prince- SHIT! "

 

In the blink of an eye, Bellamy was all of a sudden caught up in the air, hanging upside-down over Clarke's head by a thin, pliable wire strung to the high branches of a tree.

 

" What the hell? " she demanded in befuddlement. " How- " she then heard the unmistakable sound of leaves crunching from the heavy stomping go scampering feet. The genius turned to see the disappearing figure of the Vidovic girl as she sprinted away, leaving the two Daedalus members in quite the pickle.

 

" Damn, " Clarke cursed. " She's gone! "

 

" Go! " Bellamy shouted, motioning for her to follow, which looked strange while he hung by his feet. " I'll be fine, but you can't let her get away! "

 

He was right, so, almost grudgingly, because she didn't want to leave the man in such a vulnerable position but knew that she had to, she turned to race after the fleeing girl, her heart pounding violently.

 

She could hear everyone's voices in her ear as they loudly inquired about what the hell had just happened, but she didn't answer. Clarke's mind was on one and only one motive: catch Charlotte.

 

Bellamy must have known this because then came his words, explaining what had gone down, and his current unfortunate state.

 

" She must have been watching us, and known that we were looking for here. " he theorized. " And dammit, she's good at snares. "

 

" Hold on, Bellamy. " Murphy replied determinedly. " I'm on my way. Not only to help, but because I have just got to see this for myself. "

 

" Fuck you, " spat the strategist in return.   
" I'll take that as a statement of gratitude. "

 

Up ahead, Clarke could finally see the girl's form as she ran much faster than any average fourteen-year-old. She was gaining on Charlotte, and it was only a matter of merely seconds, really, before she finally caught up.

 

" Come on, " she whispered breathlessly to herself. She had to get to her.

 

She was closer now, only a view paces behind now as she raced as swiftly as humanly possible for a person that never engaged in any physical activity at all. Clarke was so close now, close enough that if she dove to literally catch the young suspect, she just might reach her.

 

But she never got the chance.

 

In a quick moment, Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. The genius might had rammed into her if she hadn't seen the girl pull out a gun from the waistband of her jeans.

 

Clarke halted immediately, only a few feet away, her eyes wide and trained on the small but lethal handheld weapon grasped in Charlotte's tiny palms.

 

" Don't come any closer! " the girl barked, her face frightened and alarmed. " Take one more step, and I'll blow your head off, I swear to god! "

 

" Okay, okay! " Clarke shouted, throwing her hands up in surrender. " Just calm down, alright? " 

 

" Shut up! " she yelled, her entire body shaking from head to toe. " Not- not another word! "

 

" Calm down, " ordered the blonde slowly. " I'm not going to hurt you. "

 

" No, but you'll just turn me in, though, right? Because you think I killed my dad? " Charlotte's lip began to quiver, and the hold on her gun started to falter. " I didn't, you know. I didn't kill him. "

 

" Okay, " Clarke said unsurely, slowly inching forward. " So you didn't. "

 

" I didn't! I swear, I.. " her voice broke. " I didn't kill him. "

 

Clarke stopped, remembering Bellamy's previous words.

 

Maybe she had been wrong all along after all.

 

" I believe you, " she stated, still a little unconvinced.

 

" Then why were you and that man looking for me? "

 

" Because we know you took the body. " she answered. " We need to find out who killed your father, and we can't do that unless we inspect him. Do you understand? "

 

The girl continued to shake as her eyes filled with an onslaught of grieving tears which began violently falling down her smooth cheeks. " I didn't kill him, " she mumbled, almost to herself. " I didn't kill him... "

 

Suddenly she dropped the gun to the ground and her knees buckled, causing her to fall down as well, her shoulders slumped and vibrating rapidly as she bawled.

 

Clarke exhaled in relief and kicked the gun aside.

 

This was it. All she had to do now was cuff the girl and be done with it. Call in Kane. Have her interrogated. Find the hidden body and discover who murdered David Vidovic. Case closed.

 

She knew that was the logical course of action to take, but as the heavily exerted blonde looked down at the young, sobbing girl on the ground, suddenly, she wasn't so sure. 

 

There was a distinct tug at her chest, and against her usual, better judgement, Clarke slowly knelt down alongside Charlotte and watched her carefully.

 

She didn't know what to say. The genius was obviously not skilled in these types of situations. But then she heard her father's smooth voice speaking softly in her head, a series of his numerous reminders from when Clarke was younger of how to appeal to another person's feelings when they were suffering.

 

" People always want to be heard, " he used to say. " Try listening. "

 

So, taking her deceased dad's advice, the blonde squared her shoulders. " I'm sorry about Dav- your father. This must be quite difficult for you. " she told her softly.

 

" Difficult? " Charlotte mumbled in response tearily. " My dad is dead, and everyone thinks that I killed him. It's hell. "

 

Clarke shook her head. " Not everyone thinks- "

 

" Yes they do! " the girl shouted suddenly, her eyes angry as well as puffy and red. " I heard the officers talking the day after the murder, about how sketchy my alibi was. How they were so sure that I'd murdered my own father... " she trailed off, another forthcoming of tears making its way into her thick voice. " You believe it too. Don't you? "

 

Clarke bit her lip, avoiding the girl's intense and dreary stare. " I do. Or, I did. " she admitted before continuing, " But I- I was wrong to do so. I was just...angry. I don't do well with emotions.....And I was having a hard time....processing them. " she ducked her head, staring down at her severely callused hands. " People are always irrational when they let their emotions take control. "

 

Charlotte looked back at her solemnly before once again folding her bottom lip in a devastated pout. " I didn't mean it, you know.. " she said quietly, folding herself into her own body. " All those time I told him I hated him. That I wished....That I wished he was dead....None of it was true. "

 

" I know, " Clarke stated lightly. " We're geniuses. We say things we don't mean, right? "

 

She said nothing in return, just stared somberly at the forest floor.

 

The unsure blonde beside her cleared her throat. " I lost my dad too. "

 

Charlotte snapped her head up. 

 

" It was a couple of years ago. While he was driving to my place on my birthday. Car accident.. " her voice began to wobble, throat swelling - such a new reaction development that it startled her a bit as she took a deep breath. " You know, for the longest time, I had absolutely no idea of how to deal with it. I mean, everyone was trying to help me, and tell me that it was okay to cry, but...I couldn't. Because I felt like if I did, I was being weak. And that, maybe, I didn't deserve to grieve for a death that I'd caused. But it- it wasn't my fault. " she gulped quietly. " It's not my fault. " 

 

Clarke then looked back over at Charlotte, who was staring at her with large eyes, drinking in the raw confession. Without much thought, she reached over to place a tentative hand on one of the girl's frail shoulders, squeezing slightly in comfort.   
" It's not your fault. " she insisted sternly.   
" Bad things happened, but that doesn't mean you are to blame. You can't...You can't let this consume you...Because then you'll have nothing left of yourself, I promise. If you loved your father...then you have to let him go. "

 

It was a while before Charlotte answered, but eventually she sniffed and spoke evenly. " I only took his body because I thought...that he might like to be buried here. I didn't know what else to do. "

 

" I know, "

 

And with that, the girl straightened, a determined gleam set in her eyes. " I can take you to the body. " she said, standing up and brushing herself off. " Are...Are they going to arrest me? "

 

" I swear, I will not let anything happen to you, okay? " the woman promised easily.

 

She nodded. " This way, " and they began walking.

Clarke let her lead a few wide paces ahead, and once she was sure that the young girl was out of hearing range, she whispered, " Are you still on comms, Bellamy? "

 

A short silence. A crackle. Then, " Yes, " he answered, voice thick. " You okay? "

 

She inhaled deeply. " Yeah, “ then, “ I understand loss now. "

 

Bellamy chuckled softly, almost sounding like he was in internal pain. " I know, Princess. " he murmured. " I know. "

 

•••

 

Once the body was found, buried underneath a lovely willow, Clarke called in backup to take it out of the woodland park and to a cold case inspection lab, where DNA traces would be found by multiple experienced biochemists, so that the murderer could finally be caught.

 

Clarke had a feeling that Charlotte hadn't been lying, and that the real criminal was out there somewhere, waiting to be found.  
Perhaps Bellamy had been right. Maybe the genius really was capable of emotions and had just dealt with them poorly, resulting in her pressing so much for the scenario that had a fourteen-year-old as a killer. She wasn't so sure that she believed that now. But Clarke still couldn't comprehend how she could have gotten so out of hand with her theory.

 

Maybe that was just the downside of her being a genius - she always thought she was the smartest person in the room.

 

Charlotte Vidovic was to be monitored by a social worker for forty-eight hours as a result for tampering with criminal evidence. Or, stealing her father's body. But Clarke knew that she would be cleared. In the end, a lot of the fiasco was down to the simple fact that a girl loved her father, and wished to mourn over his death in her own peculiar way.

 

Kane explained to the team that the Federal Bureau would be handling the case from that point on due to how much Daedalus had already accomplished, and, to be honest, the geniuses were grateful. All the lot of them really wanted to do was go home and sleep for at least a few hours.

 

Clarke was headed to Bellamy's jeep - given that he'd been her ride for the day and had to take her back home now - but stopped when she notice a flash of dirty blonde hair fading behind a black Lincoln with tinted windows. The genius turned to make her way over, and once she was there, she knocked on the window of the door that Charlotte had just slammed shut.   
A second later, the darkened glass rolled down, revealing a stiff, young face inside.

 

" Hey, " Clarke said quietly. " Where are they taking you? "

 

" My grandmother's, " she answered hollowly. " I-I don't want to stay with Deborah. "

 

And Clarke could only imagine exactly why that was.

 

" Well, I hope everything turns out   
alright. "

 

" Thanks. I'm sorry about stringing up your friends and threatening to shoot you. "

 

Clarke gave a little wry smirk. " I think we'll live. By the way, I saw some of those drawings you've done in your room of the machines. They're pretty good. I'm guessing your interested in engineering? "

 

Charlotte was able to release a small smile at that. " Machines understand me in a way that people don't. "

 

" Yeah, I can relate. Listen, if you ever need any help in getting you what you need for that...I'd be more than willing to be of assistance. "

 

" Really? "

 

" Sure. I'm Clarke, by the way. Clarke Griffin. Just give me a call, okay? "

 

The girl frowned. " I don't have your number. "

 

Clarke smirked, stepping away slightly. " You're smart. You'll figure it out. "

 

Her lips tilted upwards a bit. " I do like challenges. "

 

" I know. See you around, kid. "

 

And then she was off, heading back to her own mode of transportation.

 

Bellamy was already there, leaning against the side of the car as he watched her come forward. He raised his eyebrows. " Make a new friend? " he asked jokingly.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but she was smiling a little. " Yeah. She says she’s sorry for ensnaring you like a bunny rabbit. "

 

He snorted. " Cutest damn bunny rabbit you've ever seen, that is. "

 

" Mhm. Sure. "

 

They both opened their doors and stepped inside of the vehicle. As he started up the engine, he turned and asked if he should drop her off at her house.

 

" Actually, " she answered hesitantly.   
" There's somewhere else I'd like to go first. "

 

" Where's that? "

 

" Just drive, " Clarke replied nonchalantly. " I'll tell you on the way. "

 

•••

 

He took her to the cemetery her father had been buried, upon her request.

 

Clarke hadn't been there even once since...well, ever. She hadn't gone to it on the day of the funeral. Not on Jake Griffins birthday, or the anniversary of his death...Not even when Abby had made the initial motion to invite her for truly respectable reasons. So Clarke didn't know what to expect as she slowly approached the gravestone which was littered with dying flowers, Bellamy following closely behind her. But when she finally reached the sight, there was a sense of familiarity that met her at the destination, like she'd already been there thousands of time. And, honestly, it was kind of overwhelming. But in the best way possible.

 

His name was engraved on the polished marble, as was his date of birth and death, and below that information, the title of 'Loving Father and Husband', which wasn't at all incorrect.

 

Clarke didn't know how long she stood there, just staring down at the large plaque, before Bellamy stepped forward and gently nudged her side with his shoulder. " You okay? " he asked softly.

 

She pursed her lips. " I wish he was here, you know. "

 

" I know, " he answered, staring at her a little, but she didn't turn to meet his eyes.

 

" I miss him. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't... " her voice broke, as brittle as thin glass. " I didn't want him to die. "

 

" I know, "

 

" I miss him. "

 

" I know, " then, " What are you thinking? " 

Clarke sighed, a tightness in her chest slowly releasing its hold. " I'm thinking that...all my life, I've pushed people away. I've pretended that nothing affects me and that I can't be..hurt. " she narrowed her eyes, realization suddenly dawning. " But that hurt worse. Acting as though nothing mattered. And, you know, maybe I was wrong - about all of those things I said today in regards to..emotions.... " she eventually turned to the man beside her, finding his face as warm and inviting as ever, and her heart swelled. " I've been alone for so long. " she whispered. " I don't want to be like that anymore. "

 

Bellamy smiled, and Clarke could've sworn she saw him swallow hard as he worked his jaw. " You don't have to. " he assured her.

 

" I know, "

 

Suddenly a beep sounded off, and Clarke felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Wells on the lock screen, telling her he was already at the bar where they'd agreed to meet.

 

" It's Wells, " she said aloud, answering that she'd be there soon before glancing back up at Bellamy.

 

He gestured to his car. " Want me to take you now? "

 

She cocked her he's to the side. " You're going to drop me off just like that? Without a way of getting home? "

 

Of course, he didn't hear her joking tone because the woman wasn't all that skilled in actually employing one, so the man's eyes widened a bit as he rushed to assure, " Oh, uh, well I could also pick you up afterwards and take you home, if you need me to. I just figured that because your friend was there, that he could- "

 

" Bellamy, " she interrupted his rambling with an amused chuckle. " I'm kidding. "

 

Bellamy gave we an unsure look. " Oh. Ha. "

 

She shuffled a little, suddenly nervous about what she was going to propose.   
" Why don't you, uh..Why don't you just come? Stay. With us. And hang out. Unless, of course, you already have plans or something. "

 

For a moment, Bellamy was completely dumbfounded as he stared at her, a loss for words. But then he slowly smiled warmly, the tips of his ear tinged pink.   
" Actually, I'm free tonight. "

 

Unable to stop herself, Clarke grinned.   
" Yeah? "

 

" Yeah, "

 

" Well, okay then. " she said as she began walking back to the car. " Let's go. "

 

Bellamy quickly followed, keeping up with her strides right beside her as he shook his head and snickered, " Bossy princess, " under his breath.

 

She let it slide.

 

David Vidovic's death had taught her something that day. Because, sure, now she understood loss. Now she recognized the the hollow feeling that used to bury itself inside of her chest until she couldn't breathe. 

 

But in that moment, as Clarke watched the man beside her walk around to the passenger side of the car and hold open the door for her, still making that goofy, utterly delighted smile as he looked at her with soft, gracious eyes, the genius began to understand something else as well.

 

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa and that's a wrap on this case!!! More coming soon. (:


	17. Saving the    World and Other Extreme    Heroics: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious, organized virus starts targeting children, Team Deadalus must once again save the day like the heroes that they are.
> 
> Sort of.

Clarke Griffin had done a lot of things in her still-ensuing lifetime. She'd repaired electronic malfunctions, used her natural medical knowledge to save a few people's lives. She had even invented her own personalized technology once, but never got the patent because some greedy bastards weren't "open" enough.

 

She'd done a lot of things.

 

But physical exercise was not one of them.

 

Yet, at almost ten in the morning, she was currently taking a brutal self defense class at Daedalus HQ, led by their new bodyguard, Lincoln. He'd just returned from some other required duties, and even though he had already repeatedly assured the entire team that they would all be safe on his watch, he still insisted that it also didn't hurt to know how to at least protect themselves to some extent.

 

Nobody else was interested, but even though Clarke was incredibly anti-P.E., she still couldn't argue against the simple fact that Lincoln was right.

 

So now, here she was: exerted and sweating like a sinner in church as she lay on the portable mats that had been dragged out prior, and regretting everything.

 

" Come on, Griffin. " Lincoln nudged her side with his foot. " Let's go another round - this time we'll try a JF. "

 

Clarke moaned in distaste. " What the hell's a 'JF'? "

 

" Judo Flip. " Now, get up. We still have a lot of technique to work on. "

 

" Why do I feel as though you just insulted my self defense skills? "

 

" Probably because I did. "

 

Clarke glared at him as she slowly sat up, exhausted, and then glanced over at the rest if the team, who were all lounging around as they watched.

 

" Guys, " she addressed them. " I'm not so sure I like him. "

 

" Well, " Murphy replied in boredom.  
" He's kicking your sorry ass to the curb - finally beating the amazing Clarke Griffin at something. So, I'd say he's pretty cool. "

 

She rolled her eyes and arose from the mat, standing on her own two feet once more. She squared her shoulders as Lincoln began to explain the basics of the flip, all the while still listening in on everyone else's conversation.

 

" Oh, by the way, " Monty began proudly.  
" I just finished my new tracking software. It's undergoing last minute technological improvements. "

 

" Cool. Who's improving it? " Raven responded.

 

" Bellamy, " answered the mathematical genius. " He was pretty interested in the device. "

 

" Hey, where is that nerd, anyway? " asked Murphy curiously. " Shouldn't he have been here, at, like, the ass crack of dawn as per usual? "

 

Clarke replied to this as she stretched in preparation. " He's running late. His jeep wouldn't start this morning and he didn't have time to jump it. Had to call his sister to come pick him up, and she was already halfway across the city at her college. "

 

At this information, nearly everyone stared at her in both bewilderment and cheeky humor.

 

" And, " Murphy began slowly with a growing smirk. " How is it that you know this? "

 

Clarke stared at him with narrowed eyes.  
" Because he told me? He was supposed to pick me up this morning on his way here, but had to call with car troubles. "

 

" Why couldn't you take your own vehicle in the first place? Didn't you just put down a payment for one? " inquired Raven suspiciously.

 

" Yeah...But he offered, so I obliged. "

 

" Ah, " Murphy nodded, his eyes shining with terrible intentions. " So the two of you are now on a relationship basis that allows access to sweetly offering to be each other's chauffeurs? Interesting. "

 

Clarke sighed. " It isn't like that, Murphy. Bellamy and I are just friends. "

 

" Said by every pair of people that are definitely not just friends. "

 

" Wait, " Lincoln interjected then, now fully focused on the conversation taking place. " I thought you and Blake hated each other? Did I miss something? "

 

" Apparently, we all did. " Murphy muttered.

 

" Jesus, dude! " she exclaimed in irritation, her face heating up intensely. " What do I have to do to convince you that nothing is going on? "

 

" Sweetheart, there's nothing you can do. " the behaviorist explained condescendingly. " See, no one who truly does not pertain to this situation and, in fact, has no feelings to the biological subject in which we are regarding to, would be so defensive about this one, tiny, insignificant matter. It's basic psychology. "

 

" Well, if the said matter is so insignificant, then why are we still discussing it? " Clarke bristled, her skin now red for an entirely different reason.

 

" See? " Murphy antagonized, walking forward cooly. " You just completely diverted from my accusations. A sign that either demonstrates that they were true, or that you don't want to abolish them. "

 

" Murphy. Stop. Shrinking. Me. "

 

" It isn't shrinking if you're being this obvious. "

 

" And just how obvious will you find it if I try out my newly-developed physical training on your skinny ass? "

 

" This, " Raven whispered suddenly in the thick of the argument. " is the greatest thing I've seen in years. "

 

Murphy began stepping dangerously close to the blonde, a shit-eating grin strung out on his face. " Not my fault that you're in love with the guy, Princess. " he dragged out that last word with so much sarcasm only a true heathen could replicate. But before Clarke could fire anything back as a rebuttal, the loud, echoing sound of the doors leading inside of HQ slid open, revealing Bellamy and a slightly younger girl, who looked nearly identical to him, by his side.

 

" Hey guys, " the strategist addressed them all tiredly as he walked gingerly down the stairs. " Sorry I'm late. Car troubles. "

 

" No worries, Blake. " Raven called in assurance, wearing a somewhat excited grin as she basically skipped - fucking skipped - over to the other girl, who Clarke obviously assumed was Bellamy's sister, and gave her a ginormous hug. " What's up, O? " she asked into her long, dark, brown hair.

 

Octavia laughed. " Nothing much. Just had to drive a grumpy old man to work, is all. "

 

" Hey, " Bellamy protested seriously. " I resent that. Not saying it isn't true, but I still resent it. "

 

" Whatever you say, Bell. " she grinned fondly before turning to everyone else.  
" Hey guys, "

 

" Yo, Octavia! Bring it in! " hollered Jasper as he and Monty tackled her in an embrace as she laughed. Even Murphy smiled at her good-naturedly. 

 

Once they all broke apart, the two ecstatic guys began rambling on about how it'd been so long since they had seen her, and how great work was going, and how was her school? But Octavia Blake wasn't really paying attention as her eyes slid over to the tall, sweaty but muscular bodyguard, who was still standing on the mat and stretching out his thick biceps.

 

" Who's this? " she suddenly inquired, and Lincoln's head snapped up. But before he could introduce himself, Bellamy spoke up for him instead.

 

" That's Lincoln. He's our bodyguard. And he's off-limits. " the older sibling explained sternly.

 

Octavia huffed. " I only asked who he was, dude. Not if he wanted to motorboat me in the parking lot. "

 

Clarke's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Lincoln actually choked a little bit as the bold, younger Blake stared at her brother in satisfaction. He only rolled his eyes, like he was basically used to this kind of behavior, before looking over at Clarke and examining her athletic attire. " What's with the outfit? " he asked.

 

She shrugged. " Quick self-defense lesson. "

 

Octavia then turned fully to her, and the genius saw for the first time up close how truly striking she was. Somewhat golden skin, a few freckles resembling her brother's splattered across the surface of her face. Eyes as fierce as a typhoon.

 

" Hi, " she piped up with a knowing smile.  
" You must be Clarke. "

 

" Yeah, " the blonde answered with a nod, shaking the other girl's outstretched hand. " That's me. "

 

Octavia's smile widened. " I thought so. Bellamy talks about you all the time. Seriously he doesn't shut up, so I basically know everything there is to know about you. "

 

" Uh.. " Clarke had gone completely scarlet, her ear burning as she turned to a particular strategic genius, who looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights as he stared right back, his own cheeks heating up.

 

" He's right, you know, " the other girl continued on, as though she hadn't just confessed a statement that seemed to have stopped time for a moment just before. " You really are pretty cute. And your voice is also husky in a sexy- "

 

" Okay! " Bellamy suddenly interrupted, marching toward his younger sister and grabbing her shoulder swiftly but not painfully. " That's enough coffee for this one! Maybe it's time you get to your school, don't you think, O? "

 

" Why? " she asked deviously. " I'm having so much fun right now talking to- "

 

" Nobody. You're talking to nobody, now let's go! "

 

" Ugh, fine. " but she was grinning devilishly as she turned back to look at everyone else, most of them snickering quietly at the scene she'd made. " See you later, guys! " then Octavia eyed Lincoln. " I'll see you later as well. "

 

He actually smiled.

 

They all wished her farewell, laughter still evident in their voices as they did so.

 

Bellamy watched his sister climb up the stairs and exit. Once she was gone, he turned around and exhaled heavily. " I need a drink. And a new sister. Any volunteers? "

 

Normally, she wouldn't have engaged, but Clarke thought that the man just looked so adorably pained that she couldn't resist.

 

" Now, I would, " she stated, sidling up to him slowly with a smirk adorning her lips. " But it might be weird, given how cute you think I am. "

 

He sighed in mortification, hanging his curly head low and rubbing his eyes. " Kill me, " he muttered.

 

" Aw, don't be sour, Bellamy. " Clarke teased. " If you're dead, you won't be able to appreciate my sexy, husky voice, now, will you? "

 

He glared at her through his fingers, face as flushed as ever. " You aren't planning to let this go any time soon, are you? "

 

She grinned. " Nope, "

 

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, studying her with such a scrutiny that she almost forgot that she was the one with the upper hand in this situation - not him. 

 

" You seem pretty jolly for someone with no emotions. " he stated.

 

She shrugged. " Maybe I've been working on my internal predicaments. "

 

" Enough to not be angry with me about my sister? "

 

" There's nothing to be angry about. "

 

" You're not mad? "

 

" No, " Clarke assured him with a small smile. " It was cute......just like me. "

 

Bellamy groaned, and she laughed again, walking away.

 

As she passed the rest of the group,  
Murphy stepped beside her and muttered quietly. " Yeah. You really just convinced me that you don't have a thing for him. " and then he slithered past her like the smirking serpent he was.

 

" Shrinks, " Clarke grumbled under her breath. She turned over at Lincoln. " Think we could take a break? "

 

He chuckled and began picking up the mats. " Sure. But we will get back to this. " 

“ Yes, sir, Mr. Bodyguard. "

 

" Hey, " Raven called out all of a sudden from behind her laptop. " Come check this out. "

 

" What is it? " Bellamy asked as he and the rest of the team rushed to stand behind her as the mechanic scrolled through the computer.

 

" Kane sent me a pdf of the Vidovic file. "

 

Monty perked up. " They found the murderer? "

 

" Yeah, a guy named Dax Hawthorne. He's....Actually, he's not that much older than we are. " Raven crinkled her brow.  
" They found him in his apartment, high as a skyscraper. "

 

" Vidovic... " Lincoln mumbled thoughtfully. " That's the DOD member who was killed, right? The case you all just worked on while I was absent? "

 

" Correct, " Clarke replied. 

 

Raven started reading through again.  
" The DNA matched that of what was left on David Vidovic. There's no relation between them. In fact, this guy didn't even know his victim at all. "

 

" That can't be right.. " Murphy commented in confusion. " He isn't a serial killer. We know that because he didn't exactly perform his crime professionally or expertly, given that he was easily caught. So if he isn't trained, then why would he have killed a man he didn't know? That just doesn't add up. "

 

Clarke had to agree with him on this one, even if she was still a little pissed about what had went down earlier.

 

" Has he plead guilty? " she asked.

 

" No, " answered Raven, still reading through the online file. " Hasn't said much at all, really. "

 

" And they haven't waterboarded it out of him yet? I thought he'd be in FBI  
custody. "

 

" They've only had him for a maximum of twelve hours. I wouldn't doubt the Bureau's torturing abilities just yet. "

 

Well, she wasn't wrong.

 

Just then, as they were all gathered around, Kane walked in, his heavy footsteps as urgent and as loud as ever.

 

" Good morning, " he greeted in that fond, fatherly way. " I see you got the Vidovic file. "

 

" Is there any more information on it yet? " asked Bellamy with his arms crossed, all business.

 

Kane shook his head. " Not yet. But that isn't really of our concern right now. "

 

" New case? " Clarke guessed hopefully.

 

" Yes ma'am, " then he squinted down at her outfit. " Why are you sweating? "

 

" Self-defense class with Lincoln. "

 

" Hm. Interesting. Not a bad idea  
actually. " he looked over at the bodyguard in question. " Up for a case today? "

 

" Yes, sir, " Lincoln affirmed with a nod. 

 

" Alright then. Everybody to the monitor in five. "

 

•••

 

Clarke used that said five minutes to change out of her training clothes, reeking of BO, and dress into an outfit more suitable for work. And by suitable for work, that mean a pair of jeans and her forever-steadfast, leather jacket. 

 

After changing, she hurried back to HQ, where everyone was already gathered around the main monitor, prepared for the debriefing. 

 

" I'm here, " she announced as she joined the group. Kane nodded at her and began.

 

" About a week ago, " he started. " a singular-product toy manufacturing company called Life Comics released a sale of superhero dolls, all of which have been the same character. " he pulled up a picture of a large Captain America action figure about the size of a small child's arm. 

 

" Well, that's inaccurate. " Jasper scoffed. " Cap's shield is not that grossly exaggerated. "

 

" Not the point, Jordan. But your enthusiasm is appreciated. " Kane replied satirically. " Anyways, they were sued for distributing a product of which they were not given rights to, which is why the company even got on the government's radar at all. Life Comics hadn't even been a company until a month ago. But directly after they launched the toy, they also sent a doll to each child-inhabited household within a thirty mile radius from their headquarters - which are here in Boston. But in the next few hours, there were several reports of children who had received the toy and become very ill. As in, they haven't been able to leave their beds since, and the doctors have no idea why.  
“ What's even more strange is that not every child got sick, only a handful of about fifteen. And the DOD thinks that the sickness came from the dolls. "

 

" Like the nanobots, " Clarke murmured thoughtfully. " Meant to distribute a virus. "

 

He nodded. " Exactly, "

 

Murphy sighed in exhaustion. " Why does the world seem to have a fetish for spreading the common cold? "

 

" This is more than just a cold. " Kane informed the behaviorist sternly. " These kids have been rendered immobile, with predictions of a lethal outcome for each of them. "

 

" Has any governmental organization attempted to question this company? " inquired Bellamy.

 

" Yes. But there was no one at their HQ. Not even a trace of human inhabitants. "

 

" So, you want us to find out why these children are sick, and if the answer has anything to do with those toys, we need to get the sick bastard that did all this. " Clarke concluded, and her supervising agent nodded gravely. " Okay, well, pull up the list of infected children. I want complete identification: birth dates, ages, genders, parental background, the whole nine yards. Monty? "

 

" Here, " he slid up next to her and waited patiently for forthcoming instructions.

 

" Save the info onto your phone and head to every victim's house. The biological outcomes of this illness is crucial, and besides me, you're the closest thing to a bio expert that we have. "

 

" Got it, " Monty said, already typing away at his mobile device. " Kane, can you send me the list? "

 

" Already on it. "

 

" Alright, I'm heading out. " he announced as he walked away. " I'll see you guys in a bit. Let me know if anything comes up, and I'll do the same. " then he was gone.

 

Clarke turned back to the screen in front of her, studying the faces and information belonging to at least fifteen young kids.

 

" They're all different ages, " Raven observed from beside her. " Some even go up to thirteen. "

 

" It's a random selection, " Bellamy agreed, also not too far away. " Jasper, look up the parents, would you? "

 

The hacker grabbed his tablet off a nearby desk and began typing. " Search the following names, " he directed at the microphone module on his search engine before reading off every parent's name on the list.

 

" Okay, we've got lawyers, governors, U.S. senators, even some bureaucratic officials. " he told them.

 

" They're all government oriented. " noted Lincoln, who'd been mostly silent throughout the meeting. " Maybe the intended target were United States leaders. "

 

" Organized terrorism... " Clarke nodded.  
" But then why go through the trouble of distributing hundreds of toys, only for the purpose of harming a mere fifteen? "

 

" To hide their tracks. " Bellamy elucidated, his mouth screwed into the thin line. " It makes the attack seem indirect. " then his eyes widened a little in realization of some fact unknown to everybody else. " What if this is connected to the Vidovic murder? "

 

" Really? " Murphy didn't seem so convinced. " That's a little far-fetched, don't you think? I mean, even for you, Bellamy. "

 

" Think about it, " the other man responded without much reaction to the insult. " David worked for the DOD, and he was attacked right when everything involving Life Comics went down, and the sickness only affected children of U.S. officials. "

 

" But why kill him? " inquired Kane thoughtfully. " Why murder him instead of infect his child like everyone else? "

 

Bellamy thought for a moment, his pupils far, far away before they skirted their way back up. " A distraction. Keep people busy while an illegitimate company gives a virus to fifteen innocent kids. " 

 

At this, Lincoln clenched his angled jaw tightly. " Oh my god... " he mumbled in disgust.

 

Suddenly, Clarke's phone began to vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out to find Monty's contact on her screen and then immediately let the call go through. 

 

" Monty, " she answered breathily.  
" Please tell me you have good news. "

 

" Uh, it's more on the lines of good and bad. " he replied uneasily.

She sighed and put the call on speaker.  
" What's the damage? "

 

" Well, none of the parents are infected. In fact, no other people besides one child in each family is sick. And my theory is that nobody else can get sick at all, except for the that specific kid. "

 

" That's good though, right? " Lincoln asked hopefully. " That means the virus isn't contagious. "

 

" Yeah, but it isn't that simple. " Monty deadpanned. " From every house I've visited, there are different symptoms. Different side-effects. Almost as if each kid has contracted a different illness that only they are susceptible to. And none of these illnesses possess any known side-effects. "

 

" Wait, " Kane spoke up, his face constructed painfully. " Are you saying that they've been individually infected by a virus customized specifically for that child? How is that even possible? "

 

" It's actually not that difficult.. " offered Clarke plainly. " All one would have to do is study that child's genetic code and find out their biological weaknesses, then amplify that weakness. Like taking a basic allergy and then worsening it to an almost lethal extent, but the virus is only constructed around that one person's DNA, so it can't spread to anyone else. "

 

The two brawny agents in the room stared at her dumbly.

 

" Yeah, " Lincoln began sarcastically. " Not that difficult at all. "

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to the phone. " How did the viruses come from the toys? "

 

" Aerosolization, " Monty responded simply. " Like a Febreeze spray. "

 

" Yeah, a deadly Febreeze spray. " Murphy scoffed. " Just how dangerous are these sicknesses, anyway? "

 

" I can't be sure.. " he admitted. " But the children are very weak, and a lot of their internal necessities have already failed.. " he cleared his throat. " I'm afraid that if we don't find a cure soon...they could die. "

A stream of multiple curses emitted from the team, and Clarke could almost actually feel the utter hopelessness of the situation. She rubbed her temple roughly. 

 

" That's nearly impossible.. " she muttered. " It could take days to undo what was probably concocted from months of research and experimentation. "

 

Lincoln shook his head, his face scrunched with growing anger at the whole ordeal. " Who would even do something like this? " he asked, voice shaky and hard. 

 

Kane pursed his lips, looking at them all like he had an idea of some sorts beginning to bloom. " I don't know, " he said honestly. " But I think I know someone who might. "

 

" Who? " Clarke inquired curiously.

 

He looked at her. " Dax Hawthorne. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload...I've been soooo busy lately! But I'm really looking forward to writing this case!


	19. Saving the World and Other Extreme Heroics: Part 2

The entire team - including Lincoln and Kane - rode to the local Bureau base in their brand new, shiny, black van. Given that their previous mode of transportation had been fried in a successful attempt to transmit an electrical current into subterranean water pipes, they had been issued a new vehicle by the DOD, all expenses paid. This one was a bit nicer than the other, with more space and even comfortable leather seating.

 

Clarke was sitting next to Bellamy in the pair up front as he anxiously tapped his fingers against his thigh beside her, probably impatiently anticipated the inevitable upcoming events regarding their case. And although his earnestness was somewhat positive, the constant tapping was starting to get on Clarke's nerves.

 

" So, " she began, hoping to stop his restless fingers, which he did when he turned to her expectantly. " Your sister seems nice. "

 

At this, he smiled warmly, as if he were reminiscing memories of his beloved younger sibling. He probably was.

 

" Yeah, she's great. A little over the top sometimes, sure. But great. "

 

" I can see that. I can see how much you care for her as well. "

 

" Yeah, " Bellamy agreed, still smiling faintly. " Octavia's....Well, she's more than just my sister. I've practically raised her ever since my mom passed away, so she's more than family. She's everything I am. "

 

Clarke frowned in confusion. " Everything you are? " she asked. " That seems like quite a bit of affection for just one  
person. "

 

To which he replied, " Not when you love them. I mean, what about you? And your dad? He meant a great deal to you, wouldn't you say? "

 

Yes. Yes Jake Griffin had meant a great deal. More than that, in fact. Clarke had never developed a relationship such as that she'd had with her father, with anyone else. Not even her own mother understood the genius to such the extensive degree, which, of course, was not the woman's fault - Clarke was a difficult person to understand. Still, the bond of the two Griffin ladies wasn't that of unbreakable diamonds or impenetrable steel, but one that was distant and unsure. Like loving a place you've never been to and a person you don't actually know.

 

Thoughts like these were enough to pull the blonde down under, but she shook her head and diverted her attention back to the man beside her.

 

" I suppose so, yes. " she answered in reference to his earlier inquiry. " Well's always used to say that it was as though my father and I were psychically linked. "

 

Bellamy smiled a little. " How is Wells, by the way? Have you guys hung out since the other night? "

 

"Not yet. Baby steps. "

 

" Got it, "

 

The meet up with Clarke's childhood best friend had actually gone rather well. A bit awkward at first, and even a little tense between the two men as Wells sized Bellamy up in his familiar, protective way, and the latter guy did the same as though he'd been making sure that her friend would behave himself. But eventually, past experiences and the mutual alikeness between the men broke the ice, and the night ended quite successfully with sloppy embraces and Bellamy driving her home as she nodded off in the passenger's seat.

 

Clarke and Wells had texted a bit since then, but so far, he hadn't made any other arrangements for them to hang out again. She expected he would soon, though. Perhaps the young Jaha was merely pacing himself in their hesitant, recurring relationship.

 

" Who's Wells? " Raven piped up suddenly, leaning over the backrest of their seats and placing herself between them.

 

" He's an old friend of Clarke's. " Bellamy explained. " They were just recently acquainted again. "

 

" Huh, " the mechanic replied thoughtfully. " Is he cute? He sounds cute. "

 

Clarke shrugged. " I suppose so, "

 

" Very promising, Griffin. " Raven scoffed in mild irritation. 

 

" Sorry, but it's hard to state the level of physical attractiveness applying to someone when it's a person who's been like my brother almost all of my life. " the genius defended herself. The other girl raised an eyebrow.

 

" Life-long best friend, eh? And Blake's met him? " she inquired rather suspiciously.

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. " Yeah. And? He was giving me a ride. "

 

Raven rolled her eyes but chuckled as she plopped back down in her own seat.  
" You and Bellamy with your rides.. " she trailed off mockingly. " Maybe that excuse is just a coded innuendo to boinking each other's brains out. "

 

" Raven! " Bellamy barked in exasperation, his ear already turning a bright shade of rosy pink.

 

The Latina responded by lifting both hands up in mock defense. " Hey, don't get mad at me for your uncontrollable sexual tension. "

 

" Well, joke's on you, Reyes, because I'm gonna be mad at you know matter what going on between Clarke and I. "

 

Clarke whipped around to stare at him.  
" There is nothing going on between us. " she protested, confused as to what the hell was going on inside of that goddamn van.

 

Bellamy only smirked condescendingly, his cheeks a little flushed as he replied,  
" Oh, come on, Princess. Maybe we're not “significant other” material, but you definitely want to hit this. " he gestured to himself. 

 

In response, she pursed her lips. " You're right, " then the blonde landed a harsh smack across his firm abdomen and the strategist hissed pain. " I do want to hit that. "

 

He glared at her. " Not cool, Princess.  
Clever. But not cool. "

 

In the aisle beside the pair, Murphy watched them with hooded eyes, completely unimpressed. 

 

" You guys are pathetic. " he commented casually. " Good thing we're pulling into our destination, which means I don't have to view this disaster any longer. "

 

The asshole was correct. They'd just entered the parking lot of the FBI base which held David Vidovic's murderer, Dax Hawthorne.

 

As they parked and exited the van, Bellamy eyed the facility skeptically.

 

" If he hasn't said anything to the Bureau yet, " he began. " why would he say anything to us now? "

 

Kane sighed solemnly, utterly at a loss. " I honestly do not know, but it is worth a shot. We at least have to try. It's all we can do while we wait on Monty to inform any further updates on the children. "

 

Bellamy nodded. " Agreed. Let's go in, then. "

 

So they went in.

 

Kane got them through security with his shiny, highly professional badge and one phone call to his supervisor, but the actual obstacle came along when they were led to the floor holding Hawthorne, and the FBI agent in charge of his containment wasn't all too impressed with Daedalus's spontaneous arrival.

 

" What the hell is this? " demanded the tall, broad-shouldered, African American woman who glared at them sternly with folded arms. Clarke noticed that her ring finger was bare, and she guessed that the agent was most likely pleasantly independent to her own will.

 

" Hello, Indra, " Kane greeted her calmly, a nostalgic smile gracing his lips. " You look well. "

 

" Marcus, just what do you think you're doing here? This is the Bureau's case now. " Indra spoke in curt segments, but she looked more exhausted than anything, with very evident dark circles adorning the skin underneath her fierce eyes.

 

" We think we may have a lead on our current case, which could actually correspond to the man in your custody. " the DOD agent explained. " But we'll need to speak with Mr. Hawthorne to be sure. "

 

" And who is we? " she asked, sizing the rest of them up.

 

" This is team Daedalus. The DOD's top analytical intelligence members. They're the ones who found the killer in the first place. "

 

" Marcus, do you really expect me to believe that a group of geeks can accomplish what I've been working at in the last goddamn twenty-four hours? " Indra snapped. " I don't have time to deal with your team of computer nerds, I have work to do. So, I'll have to respectfully ask that you take your brainiac kids and go. "

 

" Indra- "

 

" Go. Now. "

 

Defeated and miffed, Kane sighed. But Clarke knew that giving up wasn't an option. If there was anyone who could pull off what Normals simply couldn't manage, is was a member of Daedalus. Agent Indra just needed to be aware of that fact.

 

Before the stern woman could stomp away, Clarke stepped forward hurriedly and began to make her case as precisely as possible.

 

" Agent Indra, " she began quickly, and some of the team members beside her stiffened. " With all due respect, I think you would be foolish to turn us down. "

 

" Oh boy, " Bellamy muttered.

 

" See, " she continued. " The bottom line is that we can do so much more than you or anyone else inside of this base can. We aren't just agents or geeks, we're geniuses. Solving problems intellectually is our job. It would be ignorant to turn us down, ma'am. "

 

Instead of yelling, the agent only narrowed her eyes in mild irritation, as though she was too tired to fight back fully.

 

" What makes you so certain of yourselves? That son of a bitch has been here a day and survived every profiler. "

 

" He won't survive us. " Clarke promised surely. " Murphy here, " she gestured to the behaviorist. " He's a mastermind in psychology and human behavior. You may have profilers, but this man is like a quantum-based computer with a Sigmund Freud A.I. . He can get into any mind he wishes. "

 

Murphy smirked at this, eyeing Indra humorously. " T'sup, " he nodded to her. 

 

She clenched her jaw in response, but eventually sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly as she raised two fingers to pinch the bridge if her nose.

 

" Fine, " she exhaled. " You have half an hour. But not a word of this to any superior officers, understood? "

 

In front of her, Kane smiled knowingly and laid a familiar hand on her arm in appreciation. " Thank you, Indra. "

 

" Don't mention it. Now go. Hawthorne's in the interrogation room down the hall and to the right. And remember: half an hour. "

 

After a few mumbled 'thank you's' and grateful nods, the team walked briskly down the wall-to-wall tiled hall.

 

Beside her, Bellamy regarded Clarke with what seemed like an impressed stare.  
" Nice job, Princess. " he complimented.

 

She only shrugged. " Manipulation's just one of my many talents. "

 

He smirked. " Care to let me in on any of the others? "

 

" I'll let you know when you're deemed ready. "

 

" Sounds like a plan. "

 

They all neared their destination, a door  
which they opened to reveal a back station that overlooked the actual interrogation room, which could be viewed through a two-sided window.

 

There was an analyst inside of the back station, a small, lanky girl with doe eyes who stared at them all in confusion.  
" Excuse me, “ she began. “ This is a restricted zone. Authorization required. Who are you? " she asked sharply.

 

Kane stepped forward and displayed his badge. " Agent Marcus Kane, Department of Defense. We've been authorized by Agent Indra to interrogate this young  
man. "

 

The girl raised a brow but relaxed. " Go ahead and give it your best shot, but he hasn't said a word since he's been here. "

 

" Please, " Murphy scoffed as he neared the door to the other side. " Give me five minutes. "

 

Then the behaviorist turned the knob and stepped out of reach. Through the window, they could see him as he comfortably and casually took a seat right across from Dax Hawthorne, who looked impassive as he watched the new addition to interrogators.

 

" Audio? " Clarke inquired. The girl flipped a small switch down on the fairly large keyboard in front of where she sat.  
Suddenly static filled the room before fading away into the clear voice of John Murphy as he worked his way into a murderer.

 

" Hello, Dax, " he greeted him brightly, like they'd been old pals for years. " How're you holding up, there, buddy? They being nice to you? "

 

The guy remained silent, not even meeting the behaviorist' eyes.

 

Murphy chuckled. " Yeah, I figured you wouldn't talk. " he reached back into the waistband of his pants. " That's why I brought this baby. " then he pulled out a sleek, black handgun and aimed it right at Hawthorne's temple as he still reclined lazily in his chair.

 

" What is he doing? " Kane demanded quietly. " Where'd he get that weapon? "

 

Mostly-silent Lincoln then suggested,  
" Check your waist. "

 

The elder agent did so, and his face went grim when he found the natural holster bare of his designated gun.  
" Is he on comms? " he asked painfully.

 

" Yes, " answered Raven. " I set everyone up on the way over. "

 

" Reach him. "

 

" Already done, " she replied. " He can hear us right now. What the hell's going on, Murphy? "

 

The behaviorist didn't answer though, just stared emotionlessly at the young man in front of him, who was squirming nervously under the weapon's aim.

 

" Dax Hawthorne, " Murphy addressed him casually, as though a loaded weapon wasn't within his loose grasp. " I'd like you to meet Gun. Gun, meet Dax. Now, he's going to tell us everything we want to hear, or we're gonna do some damage, " he gave a sickly sweet smile. " aren't  
we? "

 

" You're not with the Feds. " Hawthorne observed warily.

 

" Bingo, "

 

" Who are you? "

 

" Does the name 'David Vidovic ring a bell, Dax? I mean, of course it does - you did murder him after all. Well, given that it is, in fact, a small world after all, you might be surprised to know that Vidovic was actually a good friend of mine. And you killed him. "

 

Kane crinkled his brow in confusion.  
" What is he talking about? "

 

" He's lying, " Clarke whispered, impressed. " That son of a bitch is playing him. "

 

Across the room, Dax clenched his jaw uneasily. " I'm guessing you want revenge, then. "

 

Murphy clicked his tongue. " Kinda. But even more so, I want answers. So here's the dealio: you're going to answer all of my questions. If you slip up even once....Well, you've seen the gun. Capiche? "

 

" I'm not afraid to die. " the criminal told him defiantly. " I killed a man and left a trace. You really think I care about lethal outcomes? "

 

" Oh, I didn't say I'd kill ya. I'm not like you. But I will do something much worse. See, I have this friend. She's kind of a medical genius, and I've learned a few tips from her. Tips such as crucial nerves and whatnot. For example, I know exactly where to hit you if I wish to permanently disable your eyesight. Your ability to speak. Joint junctions that could render you immobile and in irreversible excruciating agony for the rest of your life. Wouldn't that be terrible? An entire lifespan locked up with your entire body feeling as though it's burning in the pit of hell? "

 

Beside her, Bellamy looked at Clarke and asked quietly, " Did you really teach him those things? "

 

She shook her head incredulously. " That, my friend, is one gigantic load of medical bologna. "

 

Murphy was still smirking as the other man began heaving in fear, large beads of sweat dripping down his temples profusely.

 

" So, " the behaviorist continued. " What's it gonna be? "

 

There was a long pause of about ten seconds, until eventually a loud shot rang through the air and instantaneously, Dax started cradling his groin area in a pained manner.

 

Damn.

 

Murphy had nearly shot the bastard's family jewels.

 

Hawthorne screamed in immense pain, doubling over and writhing all over in his chair, but to no avail due to being cuffed down.

 

" Did you think I was kidding? " Murphy demanded. " I just disabled your ability to dispose of natural bodily waste - should I continue? "

 

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was in chaos.

 

" What has he done? " exclaimed Lincoln in pure shock. " He can't just shoot the guy! "

 

" There's no other way! " Raven fired back. " We don't have time to pry information out of him, we have people counting on us. "

 

" That doesn't mean- "

 

" What is going on? " demanded a familiar firm voice. They all turned to see Agent Indra standing in the doorway, her face stretched into an intense expression of rage as she eyed Kane with a fiery gaze.  
" Did one of your delinquents just shoot my suspect? "

 

" Without authorization, " Kane clarified.  
" But it's working to- "

 

" I don't care. " she interjected harshly.  
" This is against policy. I do not have the authority to injure this man without the director's consent. "

 

" Well, then it's a good thing that Murphy's the one breaking the rules and not you. " Jasper suddenly supplied. " Because, legally, you had no idea this would happen. "

 

Indra looked as though she was about to literally burst into flames when Dax Hawthorn finally made a terrorized yet coherent statement.

 

" Okay! " he screamed. " Okay, I-I’ll tell you whatever you need to know...I-I'll tell you just don't.....don't do anything to me! " 

 

Excessive tears streamed down his face as Murphy smirked. " Atta boy, " he commended, lowering the gun. " Let's start with who made you kill David. I know you're not a professional, so spill. "

 

Dax hiccuped a bit, shaking as he answered. " I-I don't know- "

 

" Don't lie, Mr. Hawthorne. Not if you want another punishment. "

 

" I'm not lying! I swear, I- I don't know who he is! " the criminal rushed to assure.

 

" ‘He’? " Murphy questioned suspiciously. 

 

Dax nodded. " He's the one in charge, but I've never seen him, we only spoke on the phone. "

 

" In charge of what? "

 

" It's.... "

 

" Spit it out, Dax. " he warned. " My gun is hungry. Don't give it a reason to feast. "

 

Hawthorne sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped. " They call themselves Beasts of England. "

 

Clarke's eyes widened and she whipped around to stare at Bellamy. " The Beasts of England...Like in that book? "

 

" Animal Farm, " he nodded thoughtfully.  
" What the hell? "

 

" Wait up, " Murphy spoke up. " Number one: which moron thoughts it'd be clever to name a gang after a classic piece of American literature? And two: you speak as though you're not a part of this group. Why is that? "

 

" Because I'm not, " Dax explained desperately. " I was just hired to kill Vidovic, not join them. "

 

" And you thought it'd be a cute idea to simply kill an innocent man without reason? "

 

" Innocent? " he scoffed. " A Bureaucratic son of a bitch like that man was no innocent victim. Government assholes never are. The Beasts see that. They see how corrupt the system is. "

 

" Yeah, yeah, I get it. " Murphy waved his hand impatiently in annoyance. " You're one of those conspiracy theorists promoting 'the truth is out there' and shit. You hate officials because they keep secrets, and America deserves to know what really going on, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Does this have something to do with any ill children you might know about? "

 

The opposite party was oddly silent, eyes cast toward the ground and specifically not looking at Murphy's face.

 

" Don't make me shoot you again. " the behaviorist stated tiredly.

 

" I don't know much, " Dax admitted. " I was only assigned to kill Vidovic, nothing else was of my concern. "

 

Murphy squinted. " Liar. Your ring finger twitches when you aren't telling the truth. Probably due to a failed last relationship which ended because of all your tall tales, and the twitching's a subconscious reaction to that said past relationship. Correct me if I'm wrong. But I'm not. "

 

Hawthorne stared at him in bewilderment, totally awestruck. " How- "

 

" Just. Answer. The question. "

 

His jaw ticked slightly. " I...I knew about the virus...I was supposed to infect Vidovic's daughter while on assignment but..I couldn't do it. "

 

" Why did David have to die? "

 

" To create a distraction. With an acting member of the department of defense dead, chaos would ensue, and nobody would be paying any attention to hundreds of illness-spreading dolls being shipped to government children. "

 

" And you thought it'd be fun to be a part of that? "

 

" I wasn't a part of it! " Dax protested frantically. " I killed that man because it needed to be done. Because these governmental bastards deserve it. But children? " he shook his head. " I wouldn't do that. "

 

" But you knew about it. " Murphy pressed in outrage. " You knew and didn't do anything to stop it, and that's probably because there's something else that's about to go down. Something bigger than anyone could've originally thought. Now, you know what that is, so fucking spill the beans before I render you blind for the rest of your measly little life. "

 

After seeing all this, Clarke looked at the rest of the team around her, who all seemed a little queasy at what they had just heard. 

 

" Bellamy was right, " she stated solemnly. " The murder was a distraction. They're connected. "

 

" What's connected? " Agent Indra inquired. " Vidovic in the dolls? You can't be sure of that. How do you know this criminal isn't setting us all up? "

 

Clarke was about to point at that they didn't exactly know that he wasn't setting them up either, but then the man in question spoke up again.

 

" Look, " he started slowly in exhaustion. " I don't know everything. But I do know that those kids aren't really the biggest problem. "

" What are you talking about? " Murphy asked warily.

 

Dax set his face. " The target was always the parents. The real people responsible for everything shitty in this country. The ones who truly deserve to suffer. I don't know what The Beasts are planning, but it wouldn't make a difference if I did. " he smirked then, almost evilly, and for a moment, they could all forget that he'd been trembling in fear just minutes ago.  
" You can't stop what's about to happen. Nobody can. And every single one of those sons of bitches who think they're seeing the worst as their children suffer...They're all going to die. "

 

•••

 

" Well, " Jasper sighed as they were all sitting back in the van, slumped in their seats with aching chests. " That didn't exactly go as we'd expected. "

 

" Yeah, no fucking kidding. " Murphy grumbled, stretching his neck.

 

Clarke furrowed her brow. " Did you really put a bullet in Hawthorne? "

 

He shook his head humorously. " Nah. I stole Kane's gun as we were leaving HQ. Replaced the ammo with bullet stimulators. Dax felt the pain, but no real damage was done. Unfortunately. "

 

Unimpressed, Kane shook his head.  
" Remind me to keep a closer eye on  
you. "

 

" Well, I think we've got bigger fish to fry at the moment, chief. "

 

An eerie silence settled after those words as the entire team thought about their circumstances hopelessly.

 

After the interrogation, Indra had sent them on their way, claiming that the FBI had other, more important predicaments to fret about other than the alleged tell-all's of a murderer. 

 

But Clarke thought about Murphy's assessment of Dax Hawthorne's persona. About how he'd been in a relationship. How he hated bureaucrats. How he wouldn't hurt a child, but hadn't blinked before killing a government official.  
She didn't think one word out of his mouth had been a lie.

 

" Hawthorne said that something is about to happen. " she reminded them.  
" Something bigger than the infected children. We need to find out what that is - and fast. "

 

" She's right, " Jasper agreed, staring down at his tablet opened up on his lab as he scrolled through the screen. " Which is why I'm currently on a website titled 'The Beats of England', much like our new, oh-so friendly terrorist organization. "

 

" Give it to me. " Clarke told him, and he obligingly handed the device over. She shifted to sit beside Murphy, and he leaned in to view the site next to her. 

 

" What do you guys see? " Lincoln asked curiously.

 

" It's a literary blog. " Murphy observed quietly. " Supposedly talking about novels and shit. "

 

" Well, that's not what we need. " scoffed Raven.

 

" No, but something's off. " he noted.  
" There are typos everywhere. Like, everywhere. As in there should not be this many typos for a blog with over a thousand subscribers. "

 

" There's no bio either. " Clarke commented suspiciously as she scrutinized the page. " Or a profile picture. Or even any other book recommendations. Just a site completely dedicated to describing the entire synopsis of Animal Farm. "

 

" So, " Lincoln began catching on. " You think it's still linked to those terrorists, but the website's coded to protect their identity? "

 

" Exactly, " Murphy affirmed. " Can someone given me an anagram for the letters U, O, S, R, P, N, E, and C? "

 

" Uno momento, " Raven answered, brows drawn as she pulled out her smartphone and began typing furiously before speaking up once more. " Alrighty I've got, Cone Spur, Once Spur, Crone Sup, Crone Pus, Scope Run... "

 

" Super Con! " Bellamy exclaimed suddenly, his chocolaty eyes wide with realization. " There's a comic convention happening right now in Boston as we speak...What if 'The Beasts' are planning a meet-up there? "

 

Clarke nodded furiously. " You're right, that makes sense with the dolls being connected. We need to check that place out. "

 

At this, Kane immediately started the van's engine. " Alright, calculating route now. "

 

They all sat back in their seats as the vehicle pulled out of its parking space and began to drive toward the exit of the lot.

 

" Wait, " Murphy abruptly grasped their attention. " We can't just walk into a superhero convention like that. We'll stand out, and anyone paying attention will know something's off. "

 

" Please, " Clarke shut her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples. " Don't tell me you're suggesting we follow your instructions once again to employ disguises... "

 

" That's exactly what I'm saying. "

 

" I'm not sure I can go through another one of your outrageous attire schemes. "

 

" Do you want to succeed in catching the terrorists or not? "

 

She sighed defeatedly, understand that there wasn't much of a way that she'd win this argument. " What did you have in mind? " she droned unenthusiastically.

 

The behaviorist smirked like a villain.  
" How do you all feel about spandex? "

 

Well, Clarke later on discovered the answer to that particular question was that she did not, in fact, feel all too positively about spandex. Especially not when it was in the form of a costume belonging to a popular character of the Marvel universe.

 

" Why do I feel as though we're always roped into disguises when it comes to you, Murphy? " Clarke grumbled uncomfortably as she exited the gas station's public restroom, all dolled up in a mildly sexist, gender-bent Thor costume.

 

Murphy - who was dressed as a toned down Tony Stark - smirked when he saw her as she made a miserably displeased face. " Don't be salty, dearest. You look fantastic as the God of thunder. "

 

Clarke scowled. " I look like a too-invested cosplayer. Goddamn the pervert who created this sexualizing piece of shit. "

 

" Hey, it was the only one in your size. "

 

" Then maybe next time we decide to disguise ourselves as the Avengers, we shouldn't do our shopping at Party City. "

 

Suddenly the door to the men's lavatory opened and both Jasper and Bellamy emerged, the former donning a pretty detailed Hawkeye costume, and the other man wearing an outfit which was that of none other than the beloved Steve Rogers - complete with the star-spangled shield and everything.

 

" Okay, " Jasper began with a one-thousand watt grin. " This has got to be the very best idea you have ever had, Murph. Seriously. I'm thoroughly elated as of right now. "

 

He and Murphy continued to go back and forth on how impressed they were with the superhero attire, but Clarke wasn't really paying attention. Instead, she was totally focused on the truly delectable image of Bellamy Blake with his ripped abdominals being accentuated by the skin-right clothes.

 

She couldn't deny the simple fact at hand - he looked pretty damn good, as ridiculous as the whole situation was.

 

She must have been staring a little too long though, because eventually Bellamy caught her eyes and smirked cockily.  
" Like what you're seeing here,  
Princess? "

 

Clarke clenched her jaw, pissed at herself for being caught off guard. " You look absurd. " she snapped. " Everyone does. We all look absolutely ridiculous. "

 

" Speak for yourself, girl. " Raven's voice then stated confidently as she strode out of the restrooms dressed up as the very much badass Black Widow, which was fitting for the spunky Latina.

 

" Damn, Reyes, " Jasper laughed. " You sure do make a nice Natasha Romanoff. "

 

Raven grinned and flipped her hair sassily. " Why, thank you, darling. " she then observed everyone else's attire before knitting her arched brows. " Where's Lincoln? "

 

" Hiding in the bathroom, " Bellamy explained with a sigh. " He's not all too comfortable about being the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. "

 

At this, Murphy started banging on the steel restroom door. " Hey, Dwayne Johnson, get your ass out here! " he called. " We all have to do things we don't want to in life, and this is no exception. "

 

" I was assigned to be a bodyguard, " was the beginning of Lincoln's muffled reply.  
" Not Nick Fury. "

 

Bellamy shrugged thoughtfully. " I mean, Nick Fury's kind of a bodyguard. " then he looked at Clarke helplessly. " Any sage words of feminine advice? "

 

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.  
" Lincoln, " she started. " I am currently dressed like the disturbing sexual fantasy belonging to a thirty-year-old man child. Trust me, nobody despises this situation more than I do. But according to our behaviorist, " she paused to glare that the said man, who only smiled in mock sweetness. " It's the only way to go. So, none of us really have a choice. "

 

Silence ensued her little pep talk, but eventually, the bathroom door gradually opened to reveal a costume-clad Lincoln, looking as uncomfortable as he possibly could have in that moment with a dramatic, black eyepatch slapped over the side of his face. He addressed everyone else with a grim line of his lips and irritatedly hooded eyelids.

 

" I want a raise. " he said simply. 

 

Bellamy clapped him on the back in assurance. " I'll put a word in. "

 

" Okay! " Murphy clapped his hands together loudly. " We should head out. Kane's waiting at the pump. "

There were no disagreements, so they all filed out of the gas station, some grumpily, some in excitement. On their way out, though, Jasper paused to grab package of gummy worms and pay for them at the counter, currently manned by a pudgy, middle-aged man who eyed the strange group like he was attending a freak show.

 

" Y'all going to SuperCon? " he asked as he collected Jasper's payment.

 

The hacker grinned. " You could say that. "

 

" Not all of your crew seems to happy about it, " the cashier commented. " Can't make it easy, eh? "

 

Jasper only grabbed his candy and smiled, replying over his shoulder as he exited the building, " Saving the world never is. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload! As always: MORE TO COME!


	20. Saving the World and Other Extreme Heroics: Part 3

Admittedly, Clarke wasn't all too blown away by the sight of the huge comic convention - but that didn't stop the rest of the team from gasping and oohing like a group of starry-eyed children on a field trip.

 

Jasper was nearly glowing, grinning so enthusiastically, Clarke feared that he would split his face in half. And Raven was no better, just barely being able to keep her excitement contained for the life of her. Even the other boys were pretty impressed, with Bellamy gazing at everything sporting such vigorous awe, it made the blonde genius's heartbeat actually pick up its pace.

 

To put it simply, SuperCon was basically just a ginormous stadium-like building filled with numerous displays featuring everything a comic nerd - or just any nerd in general- could possibly imagine, and hundreds upon hundreds of unnecessarily ecstatic people, all dressed in attire similar to that of the Daedalus crew.

 

Then, to put it correctly - the scene was pretty extravagant, and Clarke figured that she could learn to appreciate the engineering involved with the somewhat refined building.

 

But that lesson could take longer than completing the case would.

 

" Okay, " Bellamy said beside her. " This is pretty amazing. "

 

Clarke only pursed her lips. " Pretty unnecessary, " she corrected as she turned to face his curious expression. 

 

" How so? " he asked, ruffling his dark curls (he wasn't wearing the Cap mask, much to Murphy's dismay, even though the strategist had clarified plenty of times on the way over about how uncomfortable it was to wear). 

 

" Imagine, " Clarke began. " If instead of spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on a get-together for fans of fictional people who have been impossibly empowered by exposure to radiation, we instead invested money in much more imperative matters, such as starving people and third-world countries. "

 

Bellamy seemed to contemplate this for a moment, nodding his head slowly before turning back to her with a raised eyebrow and smirk. " That's a lot of charity talk for a rich girl, don't you think? " 

 

" Former rich girl. I only just recently became an owner of an actual bed a couple of weeks ago. You're whole "princess" campaign is futile. "

 

He only responded to this with a warm smile. 

 

" What? " she demanded impatiently.

 

Then he full-on grinned. " How about 'Clarke the Superhero'? "

 

She rolled her eyes, suppressing a similar facial expression. " I'm no hero. "

 

" So you say, Princess, " the annoyingly attractive asshole emphasized the nickname painfully. " but in case you haven't noticed, you're wearing a Thor costume. " he pointed out smugly. " Plus, what Daedalus does is kind of like being a superhero. We save people. Catch the bad guys. "

 

" Yes, and we do this by employing intelligence, not implausible supernatural abilities. "

 

Beside them, Raven was groaning. " If you two shitballs keep bickering like that, I'mma go ahead and tie the knot FOR   
you. "

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

 

" Not to worry, Raven, " Clarke assured the mechanic. " I'm pretty confident I've shut the argument down for good, seeing as I have obviously won. " she directed that last bit to the Captain America-clad strategist with a bit of a haughty tone.

 

Raven only snorted. " My hero, "

 

" Hey, " Bellamy began warningly. " You can't say 'hero' in front of Clarke, you'll make her combust or something. "

 

Clarke huffed. " You- "

 

" Griffin, " a sharp voice interjected, and she was surprised to see that Lincoln had been the one to cut her off. He then turned to the other argumentative culprit. " Blake. We have more important things to worry about, wouldn't you agree? "

 

They nodded grudgingly, But Bellamy looked a little miffed.

 

" Okay. So I say that we split up. It's a large area, and we'll cover more ground this way. " 

 

" I agree, " Kane said. He was the only team member who wasn't wearing a costume - which was just unfair. " I'll be heading back for Monty. And we'll both be on comms. Everyone else go on. "

 

They ended up pairing off into threes in terms of safety. Lincoln, Raven and  
Jasper all went together, leaving Murphy, Bellamy and Clarke to scavenge for clues in the intensely packed building with hundreds of people dressed just as stupidly as them.

 

" Okay, " started Bellamy thoughtfully as he scanned the area. " If I were trying to infect government children with a bunch of superhero dolls to make a statement, I'd use the doll as my mark. "

 

" Well, there's bound to be a display of some around here. " Murphy offered. " It's only a matter of finding it. Probably out in the open to make a scene when it comes down to it. "

 

" There's a directory over there, " Clarke pointed to a brightly lit, electronic sign a few yards away. " Maybe they have it in the layout. "

 

Agreeing with that logic, the trio made their way to the sign and did an intake of the numerous setups which were listed on a color-coded map. They found the LifeComics display under the action figure category. Unfortunately, it was also all the way on the other side of the building.

 

" Raven, what's your guys' position? " asked Bellamy with a scrunched brow and pursed lips.

 

" We're on the second floor - balcony. " her voice crackled through the communication buds. " Jasper has a micro-drive software hooked to his tablet that contains an algorithm to scan faces with ten faces per second. We're waiting to see if any of the officials might come in. See if they're being blackmailed into arriving. "

 

" Sounds good, " Bellamy nodded. " We're heading over to the east area on the other side. There's a doll display from LifeComics set up over there. "

 

" You sure you all can handle that on your own? There's a good chance the 'Beasts' or whatever it might be there. "

 

" That's actually what we're hoping for. We'll keep you posted alright? And vice-versa. "

 

" Copy that, "

 

They found the display a few minutes later. It was small and not at all extravagant like all of the other setups, almost like one of those sketchy looking knockoff kiosks one might spot along a line of vendors. Even the Captain America action figures looked a little cheap.

 

There was one guy manning the booth, a pudgy man who looked to be in his late thirties, leaning back casually in his chair and seeming extremely bored. Not exactly the terrorist type.

 

However, the three geniuses continued to move forward until they reached the display, and Bellamy took charge.  
" Excuse me, " he greeted the guy, who looked up and squinted like he couldn't actually believe there was company.

 

" Hi there, " he replied. " How can I help you? "

 

" I'm actually pretty interested in these action figures. " Bellamy explained enthusiastically, and Clarke was more than a little impressed with his acting.

 

" You are? " the other man asked, unsure. His name tag read 'Jared'.

 

" Yeah. You wouldn't happen to be a part of the company who manufactures them, would you? "

 

" No, I'm just a fill-in for the convention. I'm paid to sit here while the actual members go off and present their product. "

 

At this, the three Daedalus members all shared a wary look. Murphy shrugged and whispered, " He's not lying. Passed my test. "

 

Clarke then turned to Jared and sighed.   
" Look, let me be honest with you...We're not really comic fans here. We work for the government, and we're undercover. "

 

The employee's face then slowly began breaking into a huge splitting grin as he started laughing hysterically, throwing his head back as he did so.

 

" Wow, " he kept chuckling. " That's good. Really, you actually had me there for a second! That's hilarious! "

 

Clarke pursed her lips soberly. " It wasn't a joke. "

 

Beside her, Murphy whispered, " Thoretta, what are you doing? "

 

" He can help us find out who hired him. " she explained in exasperation.

 

" Wait, " Jared suddenly asked, his expression going more on the astonished side. " You mean you guys are actually from the Feds? "

 

Bellamy snorted. " Something like that. "

 

Through comms, Lincoln's voice crackled in their ears. " Um, is it just me, or did you seriously just disclose your actual identities to a civilian? "

 

No one replied though as the three continued staring at a shocked Jared and Clarke explained further.

 

" We're looking for some people. " she told him. " Most likely the same people who hired you to man their display. It's imperative that we find out who they are - is there anything you remember about them? Anything that you can tell us at all? "

 

The man was obviously recovering from his state of surprise, but he eventually shook and head to clear it and began to answer slowly. " Uh, " was the intelligent beginning. " Yeah, I uh...I know what she looked like. "

 

" She? " asked Murphy. " Just one person? "

 

" Yes. She was about medium height. Long, brown hair, and she had a bunch of scars going down her face. "

 

" What kind of scars? "

 

" I don't know, maybe knife slashes or something? "

 

They all exchanged confused and uneasy glances before nodding back at Jared to continue, which he did.

 

" She had been sitting here for about an hour. " he told them. " Then she found me - I was standing by that door over there - and she asked me to stay by the display until she came back. "

 

" How long ago was that? " inquired Clarke.

 

" About two hours, "

 

Bellamy inhaled sharply, his lips set in a thin line. " Yeah. That doesn't sound   
good. "

 

Murphy stepped forward, eyes thoughtful and his hand grasping his chin. " Can you describe her mannerisms? "

 

" What? " answered Jared in confusion.

 

" Like, what was her body language, how fast did she walk, was she jittery while at this desk, did she act anxious when she came and asked you to fill in her her? Anything like that? "

 

He considered this a moment. " I guess she did act like she was in a hurry. Almost like she was waiting for someone. "

 

" What was she wearing? "

 

" Uh...Something like a pantsuit. "

 

" Hm.. " Murphy drew his brows in.   
" Anyone who has experience in being a salesperson would know that suits are a no-go, because it extinguishes that sense of familiarity between them and the customer. It's an amateur move, most likely made by a person who is, in fact, not a real salesperson. "

 

" BOE? " Clarke asked for confirmation in regards to the criminalistic radical group.

 

The behaviorist nodded grimly before saying to the rest of the team on communications, " You guys got that? "

 

" Jasper's inputting that info right now. " Lincoln's responded. " Standing by until the software picks up on our person of interest. "

 

Clarke turned to Jared and gave him a nod. " Thank you for your assistance. Try to keep a low profile, alright? And don't tell anyone what's happened. "

 

He nodded back firmly and held out his hand for a shake. " You have my word. "

 

She shook it, then pulled away and began walking off in the opposite direction, her two companions in tow.

 

" So, what now? " Murphy asked.

 

" Now we look for this woman. " answered the blonde. " Whoever she is, she's definitely with our guys. We just need to find her and hope she'll lead us right into the thick of things. "

 

" Maybe she'll- " Bellamy began before quickly cutting himself off. His body went completely still except for his head, which slowly scanned the crowd in concentration, his eyes on something in the throng of people surrounding them. 

 

Clarke grasped his arm. " What is it? "

He mumbled, " Those two men, "

 

She followed his eyeline to find two guys dressed much too casually for a comic convention - save the strange, extravagant animal masks that they were wearing - standing stiffly in the middle of the crowd and periodically looking around at their surroundings.

 

" That seems a little off.. " she agreed. Then she saw a few more spotting the area, all just as awkward peculiar looking.

 

" Shit, " Murphy caught on. " Something's about to go down. "

 

Bellamy threw an arm out in front of Clarke's abdomen and began to push her away. " Let's go, " he instructed. " We don't want- "

 

But just as those words were uttered, a sudden, shrill shot split through the atmosphere, followed by a series of ones much like it as various screams rang out, and one particularly loud voice repeatedly composed the words, " Get down on the ground! "

 

There were six gunmen. All with their arms stretched upwards shooting into the ceiling. People scrambled all around before dropping down in crouched positions as they wailed in fear.

 

Instinctively, Clarke grabbed onto the two men beside her and pulled them to the ground with her. They all three huddled together, mostly unaffected by the current scenario given that none of them usually felt fear.

 

Bellamy's face was right next to Clarke's, his warm, ragged breath heavily coating her face while her stupid red Thor's cape sprawled itself over his backside. She met his eyes, all dilated and already thinking a way out of their predicament, and he squeezed her arm in reassurance.

 

" It's okay, " he whispered.

 

" I'm not afraid. " she replied calmly.

 

" Well, that makes one of us. " Murphy then stated in a breathless voice. " I'm starting to think this whole 'government agent' thing wasn't really a good idea. "

 

" Stay calm, " Bellamy reminded him.   
" The others will figure something out...if they aren't also in danger, that is. "

 

Clarke furrowed her brow. " Where are they? There's been no responses on comms. "

 

At that, they all tried to intently pay attention to the communication devices, but all they heard was steady static. 

 

" The shots must have disabled them with such intense sound. " Murphy offered, but 

Clarke shook her head. " I don't think it's possible for Raven to create something that a mere few shots could bring down. "

 

" What if- "

 

Suddenly a large hand wrapped itself around the back of Murphy's costume, hauling the shocked and writhing boy up to his feet. The hand belonged to a beefy man resembling a goon on Sons of Anarchy, with large biceps and a leather-clad body. His mask looked like demonic lion.

 

" Hey, hey, hey! " Murphy protested in a strained voice. " Take it easy, man! "

 

" Are you the little motherfucker who keeps talking? " the man demanded angrily.

 

" Uh....I feel like there's no good outcome to any answer I give. "

 

" You- "

 

" Hey! " Bellamy loudly interjected, jumping up to attempt to separate the brute from a trapped Murphy. " Let him the fuck go! "

 

The man dropped Murphy instantly, but then directed his full, angry attention to the strategist, which was probably worse, given that this victim was more prone to responding assholistically. 

 

" What'd you say, little bitch? " grumbled the man. 

 

Bellamy only squared his shoulders and glared. " You heard me, shithead. "

 

The opposing force looked like he might strangle the other man, but before he could, another voice came out, halting any further actions.

 

" What is this, Barry? " said the young woman who approached them, wearing what looked like a godly, African mask. 

 

Murphy made a strange face. " 'Barry'?" 

 

Barry shoved his gun in Murphy's direction as he growled. " This one was talking. "

 

" They're all talking. " the woman snapped irritatedly. " Maybe try to act productively and stick to the plan, yes? "

 

Clarke watched her carefully, not missing her clothing choice: a grey, pinstripe pantsuit her eyes widened.

 

Noticing her, Pantsuit cocked her head to the side. " What's that in your ear? " then she bent down, grabbing Clarke's chin harshly as she turned her head, undoubtedly examining the small earpiece.

 

The woman flung the blonde’s head back in outrage. " You're one of those agent nerds aren't you? "  
At the genius's stunned expression, she continued. " Yes, that's right. We found your little bitches scanning faces by the entrance right before the shooting. " then she turned back to Barry. " Put them with the others. I have real business to deal with here. "

 

He nodded. " Got it, Ontari. " then the large man called two of the other criminals over to help hold the three unwilling geniuses down as they dragged them away from the terrified and crouched crowd, down an unfamiliar hall which lead to a shabby basement.

 

Along that basement was a series of storage rooms, all locked significantly.   
Clarke tried her best as not to struggle too much. She didn't think the Beasts would shoot anyone due to the fact that their evident plan was not to harm civilians, but government officials. Even so, she didn't want to risk endangering herself or Bellamy and Murphy. The other two must have felt the same way, because there was little resistance from them as well.

 

They would figure a way out of this predicament. They always did.

 

Once the men led them to a specific storage area, one came forward and unlocked the thick, aluminum door and thrust the three straight inside before slamming it tightly just after.

 

They all tripped and fell to the ground, heads fuzzy and unfocused.

 

Suddenly familiar voices began to swim around them, and eventually Clarke was able to pick herself up enough to see some of the rest of the team standing over them. 

Raven, Lincoln, and Jasper quickly helped the others up to their feet, scraping the musty dust of the old room off of them and hurriedly checking for any injuries.

 

" Are you guys okay? " Jasper asked frantically. " We'd just been made by those assholes up there when the shooting started, and we couldn't reach you through comms because - "

 

" They found them? " Bellamy finished.   
" Yeah. Us too. "

 

" This is bad, " muttered Lincoln worriedly. " Whatever they're doing up there can't be good. And no officials will be able to enter without endangering hostages. "

 

" What about security guards? " offered Bellamy.

 

" I don't think they'll hold much of a candle to these people. "

 

They all paused and stood in silence for a grim moment as their brains spun off into motion.

 

" We need to get out of here. " Clarke stated.

 

" And do what? " retorted Raven dryly.   
" Those guys outnumber us five to one, and you heard what Lincoln said about endangering civilians. Besides, this room is too secure, even Lincoln couldn't bust anything. We already tried. "

 

" I don't think they'll kill regular people. Dax said that this is about more than just infecting children and shooting shit up. Something else is about to happen, and we need to know what that is. If we can't get out, then we need to get in touch with Monty. "

 

" How? " inquired Murphy helplessly.   
" They took our comms and it's not like any of us were able to squeeze a phone somewhere into our Avengers costumes. "

 

" Maybe we don't need phones... " Clarke trailed off, an idea beginning to form. 

Beside her, Bellamy grinned widely, eyes sparkling. " Ooh, I love that look. " he said proudly. " That's the look of a girl about say something brilliant. "

 

" Jasper, " she got the hacker's attention quickly. " See that radio speaker? " she pointed to a small, white intercom system bolted to the wall with numerous dials and options. 

 

" Yeah, " he affirmed with a nod.

 

" Can you interfere with a radio frequency connected to our comms? If they're still working, we can get through to Monty by using them remotely. "

 

" What the.. " Lincoln mumbled in utter shock and confusion. " How could you even do that? "

 

" Simple, " Raven began with a shrug. " I programmed those devices to be set up with radio satellite, almost like a walkie-talkie but more advanced. If Jasper can get into a frequency inhabiting this building, he can reach those buds, and we'll be able to talk to Monty through that little speaker. Easy-peasy. "

 

The bodyguard stared at her, dumbfounded. " Yeah, " he managed to utter. " So easy. "

 

While he continued to be astounded, Jasper worked on the speaker, and Bellamy found an interest in periodically bumping Clarke's side. She turned to glare at him. " Can I help you? " she asked in irritation. 

 

He smirked. " Really taking charge here Princess Thor. Guess you know how to bring down the...hammer. "

 

She stared. " Did you just make a Thor pun? "

 

" Yup, " he said nonchalantly. " And I think you "Loki" liked it. Get it? Like 'low-key'? "

 

" I get it. That was dumb. "

 

" Hey, stop trying to steal my thunder. "

 

" Seriously? " she retorted in return, unimpressed. But Bellamy only smiled and slung a loose, heavy arm around her tiny shoulders and pulled her closely to his side.

 

" Ah, come on, Princess. Lighten up. "

 

" How is it that you're this carefree while we're locked in a storage room and hundreds of people are being held hostage above our heads? "

 

He shrugged. " Making light of unfortunate situations is how I cope with them. "

 

Clarke snorted. " Since when? "

 

" Wow, " he frowned mockingly. " All these super heroics sure make you grumpy. "

 

" I'm not a superhero. I'm intelligent, not a magical being. " she dismissed him with a lift of her shoulders, shoving his arm off.

 

" Magic's just science that hasn't been explained yet. "

 

" Said every nutcase ever. "

 

Suddenly a burst of static echoed in the small room, and Jasper gave out a loud 'whoop'.

 

" I think I've got it! " he exclaimed loudly before continuing to fiddle with the exposed wires and coils. " If I could   
just... "

 

Another crackle, and then a familiar voice broke through the noise.

 

" ...to Team Daedalus. Come in, Daedalus. I repeat: Green to Team Daedalus, come in. "

 

" Monty! " Jasper replied hastily. " Bro, can you hear me? "

 

" Jasper? Is that- " the audio went out. " I thought you all- .....When the shots- "

 

" The connection's too unstable. " Raven observed. " We'll never be able to hear him. "

 

" Wait, I see the problem. " Clarke told them with her blue eyes squinted in concentration. " Jasper, that white wire's connected to an audio module and its nicked slightly. "

 

" Ah, I see.. " he replied, tongue sticking out. " Anybody have a tiny piece of   
metal? "

 

" Sorry, " Murphy responded dryly.   
" Forgot to put on my daily footwear attire of metallic crocs. "

They all gave him an irritated look, to which he only sighed and shrugged as if to say, “What are you gonna do?” 

" Hey, " Raven suddenly piped up. " I have an earring. " she then proceeded to remove the said item of jewelry from her right ear, a medium-sized, metal hoop which she was able to shape into a crooked line with her strong fingers. 

" Here, " she offered it to Jasper, who took it with a nod and then went back to the speaker, where he wrapped the tiny piece around the damaged wire as a coil to boost the connection.

 

Within a few seconds, Monty's frantic voice resurfaced. " Guys? Guys, are you still there? "

 

" Yeah, we're here. " replied Clarke.   
" Sorry about that. The Beasts are here and they started shooting the place up. They've taken hostages upstairs. "

 

" What about you all? "

 

" We're fine. Sort of. They found our comms and figured we were from the government, which, isn't entirely incorrect. We're locked in a storage room. "

 

" Wait, then how are we communicating? "

 

" Jasper hacked into the building radio transmission frequency, so we're actually talking to you through our comms now, but remotely. "

 

There was a pause, and then, " Hot damn, " he breathed. " That's my boy. "

 

Jasper grinned and saluted. " Your one and only. "

 

" Monty, " Bellamy interjected, now all business. " Is Kane there? "

 

" Yes. He's speaking with the doctors here. There's a lot of weird shit going on right now, guys. "

 

They all shared a wary look before turning back to the speaker.

 

" What do you mean? " inquired an unnerved Lincoln.

 

Monty sighed. " It's the kids. They're starting to lose their symptoms and regain some strength. Which doesn't make any sense whatsoever. "

 

" Did anyone else around them ever get infected? " Raven asked with a grim expression.

 

" No. But they didn't start to become well until about thirty minutes ago. "

 

At this, Clarke whipped around to stare at her companions with wide eyes in realization. " That's right around when they started shooting. " she told them as their own faces went white.

 

Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose, that previous glow of a light-hearted, flirtatious boy long gone. " Monty, where are the parents? "

 

A pause. " Uh, the one whose house I'm currently in just went out about forty-five minutes ago, he had an errand to run. Which is strange, because who has to run an errand while their child is dying? "

 

" Can you check up on the other parents, please? "

 

" Alright, give me a second. "

 

The rest of them all watched the strategist with curiosity. 

 

" What are you on to, Blake? " asked Raven, her tone signifying that she knew it couldn't be something good.

 

Bellamy sighed. " I think I know why the shooting went down. "

 

" Why? " 

" Well- "

 

" Here, " Monty cut him off as the speaker cracked. " according to Kane, just about all of them took off about forty minutes to an hour ago.... " he inhaled deeply.   
" Something's very wrong. "

 

" Very, " was Bellamy's pained response.   
" It's happening. "

 

Clarke lowered her brows, heart pumping so excessively in her chest. " What's happening? "

 

He looked at her wanly. " The main event. The real plan. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fic! Hope you all like it! More to come!


End file.
